Tiara's History
by Maxim Ivanov
Summary: Эта повесть  история событий, предшествующих Учителю. Из Долины Прайдов уходит маленький прайд Ахади. Незадолго до этого там появляется странная львица  тигрица Тиара и её дочь Калаша. С этого все начиналось....
1. Chapter 1

**Иванов Максим**

**ИСТОРИЯ ТИАРЫ**

ПРАВОВАЯ ЗАМЕТКА: эта оригинальная авторская работа базируется на основе фильма Уолта Диснея "The Lion King" и предыдущей авторской работы «Учитель». Все элементы, взятые из сюжета фильма, являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company. Данная работа распространяется бесплатно за исключением возможных расходов, связанных с распространением.

Использование моей работы в любой форме, в том числе написание работ, которые базируются на ней, или использование персонажей, которых я создал, поощряется, если вы действуете согласованно с законом. Вы должны прислать часть своей работы или полностью мне для получения согласия использования моих персонажей. Мой электронный адрес:

storm-tlkmailru

Создание порнографических, аморальных и (или) глумливых историй на основе моей работы с использованием моих персонажей запрещено.

На данные электронный адрес Вы можете присылать свои замечания, предложения и отзывы. Я с удовольствием отвечу по мере возможности. На однозначно оскорбительные выпады отвечать, скорее всего, не буду.

Все персонажи, кроме ниже перечисленных, созданы мною, любое совпадение носит случайный характер. Персонажи Ахади, Уру, Симба, Нала, Муфаса, Така (Шрам, Скар), Сараби, Сарафина, Рафики являются собственностью The Walt Disney Company.

Я посвящаю эту работу всему большому миру фанатов фильмов Уолта Диснея "The Lion King" и "The Lion King II: Simba's Pride". Надеюсь, мое продолжение этой великой истории понравится вам и составит скромную часть наследия этого мира.

С уважением,

Иванов Максим.

Пролог.

Через высокую траву саванны шел маленький прайд. Они шли неспешно, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ждали нападения. Неудивительно, ведь они оставили свою землю и отправились на поиски своего нового дома именно из-за угрозы войны и возможной гибели. Но иначе они поступить не могли. Причиной войны была любовь. Умудренный опытом средних лет Король, только что справивший свое семилетие – можно сказать, срединный рубеж, ибо редко кто из львов-Королей в жизни праздновал пятнадцатилетие, понимал – его поступок прощать не станут. Похищение невесты из-под венца непростительно даже для Короля, тем более из-под венца династического брака. Но что делать, если его сердце и сердце похищенной возлюбленной принадлежат друг другу навсегда? Смириться с судьбой и согласиться с потерей любимой львицы, обречь её на страдания в браке с нелюбимым львом ради спокойной жизни своего маленького прайда? Или пренебречь собственным и прайда спокойствием, рискнуть и выиграть свою судьбу и счастливую долю, только уже в другом месте? Лев долго колебался, как правильно поступить, но, наконец, решился. И вот теперь он возглавляет свой маленький прайд на пути к новому дому, который еще надо найти, вместе со своей возлюбленной. И надеется на удачу, на то, что его не станет преследовать Мвонге, а если и станет, то не сможет найти.

Впереди него шел другой лев, точнее, еще не взрослый лев, а подросток – полуторагодовалый сын друга и учителя Короля, которого звали Ахади. Он незаметно нырял в высокую и густую траву для разведки пути, забегал немного вперед, чтобы узнать, нет ли какой опасности в виде гиен или львиц и львов отряда льва, имени которого он не знал, а затем возвращался назад и докладывал Ахади о том, свободен путь или нет. Во время частых привалов он отходил немного назад по пути следования отряда и своими лапами путал следы для возможных преследователей. Он также старательно метил свой путь, чтобы у кого-либо, вздумавшего попробовать пойти следом за отрядом, не возникло и тени сомнения в ошибочности такого шага.

Они часто шли по ночам в течение недели, прежде чем достигли главной цели их путешествия – границы Долины Прайдов. Отсюда Ахади должен был уже идти с отрядом сам.

Дело было как раз на закате солнца. Огромный раскаленный диск клонился за край земли, окрашивая всю местность и небо в кроваво-красные тона. Последний день они шли уже быстро, при свете солнца и, не скрываясь, ибо знали, что делать это было бессмысленно, - они были в полустепи, где трава стала им едва доставать до шерсти внизу живота. У небольшого ручья они остановились, чтобы напиться. Потом, перейдя на другой берег, отряд пошел прямо на закат, пока перед ними не раскинулась огромная, дышащая жаром пустыня.

Ахади остановился у края небольшого оврага, за которым уже ничего не росло, и посмотрел вдаль. Это была последняя грань, отделявшая его от прежней жизни, от прежнего дома. Еще не поздно все изменить и вернуться. Кто знает, смогут ли они всем отрядом преодолеть эту пустыню и найти свой новый дом? Не найдут ли они там вместо дома свою могилу?! Этого никто не знал. И все же Ахади перешел через овраг и вступил во владения пустыни.

- Спасибо тебе, Рамзес, за все! – обратился он к молодому льву, так старавшемуся для них: - Твоя миссия окончена. Ты славный малый, из тебя выйдет прекрасный Учитель…

- Спасибо, Ахади! Друзья моего папы – мои друзья! – ответил Рамзес.

- Передай отцу, что я никогда этого не забуду! Если все будет хорошо, я найду способ еще вернуться сюда и повидаться с вами…

- Зачем же вы уходите, если потом будете скучать по нашей земле?! Не проще ли было остаться?

- Нет, - вздохнул Ахади и слабо улыбнулся. – Бог свидетель, я очень хочу остаться, но не могу. Это невозможно!

- Почему? – удивился Рамзес: - Если вам кто угрожает, то мы бы с папой быстро бы это дело уладили! Раз, и вы без врагов!

- Это было бы просто здорово! – рассмеялся Ахади: - Надеюсь, когда-нибудь именно так и будет! А пока возвращайся к папе. Он и так слишком уже, наверное, волнуется…

- Ну что ж, - вздохнул Рамзес: - прощайте!

- Не-ет, не говори так, Рамзес! Я думаю, до свидания! – сказал Ахади.

- До свидания! – повторил Рамзес и, развернувшись, побежал обратно.

Ахади проводил его тоскливым взглядом и повернулся к стоявшей рядом своей возлюбленной Уру:

- Ну что, любимая, ты готова?

- Да милый, я готова! – Уру нежно потерлась носом о его щеку: - Я готова пойти с тобой хоть на край земли!

- Это и есть край земли. Земли, которую мы знали до сих пор…

- Не бойся неизвестного, любимый, ведь с тобой вместе мы – твоя семья, твой прайд. Мы не оставим тебя и пойдем до самого конца.

- Единственное, чего мне жаль здесь, - сказал Ахади: - так это оставить своего друга и Учителя Мвекунду. Старый Мвекунду, жаль, что он отказался идти с нами. У него тут единственный сын остался, остальные давно стали Королями – кто где. Не считая, конечно, еще старшей сестры Рамзеса – Лизы. Только Рамзес станет Учителем. Мог пойти вместе с нами и их двоих прихватить с собой. Для наших детей Рамзес мог стать хорошим Учителем и настоящим другом, а Лиза очень хороша в охоте…

- Так и будет! – твердо сказала Уру: - Давай договоримся сразу, что учителем нашего наследника станет именно Рамзес. Мне он тоже очень понравился.

- Договорились! – улыбнулся Ахади и поцеловал Уру.

- Ну, скоро вы там?! – крикнула Элиза, одна из дочерей Ахади. Пока он стоял, остальные уже успели пройти несколько шагов по пустыне и, видя, что Король все еще не идет, тоже остановились.

- Иду, иду! – ответил Ахади и повернулся к Уру: - Ну что, в путь?

- В путь… - ответила Уру.

И маленький отряд продолжил свой путь в неизвестность.

Они не знали, что в это самое время к Мвекунду пришел отец Уру и спросил:

- Я знаю, что ты – друг Ахади. Ахади увел мою дочь, и они оба скрываются. Где они?!

- Ты видишь их у меня? Ты знаешь точно, что я прячу их? – спросил Мвекунду.

- Нет.

- Тогда почему спрашиваешь, где они, так, словно я прячу их?

- Ты должен знать, где они!

- Должен, - сказал Мвекунду, – не значит знаю. Даже если бы знал, где они сейчас, я бы не сказал.

- Ты, Учитель, покрываешь беглецов?! Не ты ли учил, что должно быть послушание законам своего Короля?!

- Если эти законы являются необходимыми и справедливыми. Несправедливые законы надо менять. Ты же хочешь законом выдать свою дочь замуж за нелюбимого ею льва. Против её воли и любви! Это несправедливо. И необходимостью такой брак тоже не объяснить. Вам ничто не угрожает, в отличие от амбиций Мвонге. Этот молодой принц уже успел со многими рассориться своими интригами. Если бы ты слушал Уру, глас сердца её и своего, ты бы сейчас был счастливым отцом на её свадьбе и укрепил свое Королевство другим, пусть маленьким, но неплохим. Ты же захотел большего. И ради этого пошел против дочери. Что же ты сейчас спрашиваешь, где она?!

- Она была моей наследницей, и кто-то должен будет мне заплатить за её потерю! – в ярости прорычал гость.

- Безумец! Тебе еще войны не хватало устроить из-за этого! Лучше подумай, как можно было бы вернуть дочь! – сказал Мвекунду.

- О, я подумал уже, не беспокойся! – уже тише, но с нескрываемой злобой сказал гость: - И запомни, Мвекунду! Если я узнаю, что ты причастен к побегу Уру…

- Я не боюсь тебя! – повысил свой голос Мвекунду: - Ты пришел ко мне как гость, я принял тебя, выслушал и дал тебе советы, а ты мне еще и угрожать вздумал?! Запомни. Начнешь мстить, сам же потом и пострадаешь!

- Да пошел ты со своими советами! – огрызнулся гость: - Лучше сам помни – я тебя предупредил! У тебя еще есть несовершеннолетний сын!

Мвекунду приблизился к гостю:

- Тебе действительно пора, а то в Долине станет еще одним Королем меньше…

Гость ничего не сказал, молча развернулся и ушел.

Через несколько дней Рамзес благополучно вернулся к своему отцу. Он не знал всех подробностей истории Ахади, но был рад помочь ему и его другу.

- Как все прошло? – спросил Мвекунду.

- Нормально, папа! – ответил Рамзес: - А от кого мы все-таки прятались?

- Это неважно, сынок, – сказал Мвекунду. – Главное, что ты помог сделать большое дело.

- А ты расскажешь мне о нем, папа? Я ведь тоже участвовал, но не знаю подробностей. А хочу знать!

- Не сейчас, сынок! – улыбнулся Мвекунду: - Когда-нибудь ты узнаешь эту историю до конца. Сейчас все знать опасно для тебя и кого бы то ни было вообще! Когда-нибудь я или Ахади расскажут тебе все сами.

- Папа, когда мы проходили через земли Ватумвы, - сказал Рамзес: - я видел странную львицу. Она не такая как все, она имеет полоски. Черные такие, по всему телу. Папа, ты знаешь кто это такая?

- Ты видел львицу с полосками? – переспросил Мвекунду.

- Да, папа.

- Значит, Тиара у Вайи… - задумчиво пробормотал Мвекунду.

- Что, папа?

- Ничего, сынок. Это была тигрица. Никто не знает, откуда она пришла. То есть, она пришла из Саванны Невозвращения, но как туда попала, никто не знает. Даже она сама.

- А что такое Саванна Невозвращения?

- Когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу о ней сынок. Но твердо обещай мне, что никогда не пойдешь туда! Слышишь, Рамзес? Это очень опасно. Еще никто, кроме Тиары, не вернулся оттуда живым. Я не хочу тебя потерять.

- Я обещаю, папа.

- Хорошо, сынок. Так значит, Ахади остался доволен тобою, так?

- Ахади сказал, что никогда не забудет этого.

- Поздравляю тебя, теперь у тебя появился первый преданный тебе друг! – сказал Мвекунду: - И хотя он намного старше тебя, Ахади знает и ценит добро. Ты помог ему, он поможет тебе. Как настоящий друг поможет.

- Как он мне сможет помочь, если он ушел отсюда? – удивленно спросил Рамзес.

- Но разве он не обещал вернуться?!

- Обещал, но…

- Так вот. Запомни, сынок. Ахади всегда держит свое слово. Если он обещал вернуться сюда, значит, вернется! – сказал Мвекунду и, вздохнув, продолжил: - Он был одним их моих лучших учеников. Кстати, тебе тоже пора вернуться к урокам. Отдохнул и хватит! Сейчас подкрепимся хорошо и за дело. Лиза уже должна вернуться с охоты.

- Да, папа! – сказал Рамзес, и они вместе пошли в пещеру, где их уже ждала Лиза со свежей зеброй. Но из головы юного льва не выходила странная львица, или тигрица, как назвал её папа, по имени Тиара…

**Глава 1. **

За два года до этих событий недалеко от северной границы Долины Прайдов, в месте, которую прозвали Саванной Невозвращения, ехал грузовик. Местность была достаточно пустынной – животные старались сюда не заходить. Оставаясь вдали, они часто слышали пугающие их звуки и видели дымящих больших монстров без лап, но с огромными глазами, которые ночью светили также ярко, как и солнце. Иногда они видели, как эти монстры останавливались, и из их чрева вылезали двуногие существа, с руками, очень похожие на горилл или орангутангов, только без шерсти. Их кожа была абсолютно голой либо белого, либо черного цвета, поверх которой была другая – цветная кожа. Наверное, она служила им вместо шерсти. Старые львы также рассказывали молодым о том, что часто эти существа имели в руках палки, изрыгающие огонь и громоподобные звуки, и что часто те львы, гепарды или слоны, на которых эти палки были направлены, падали наземь и уже не вставали. А из их тел сочилась кровь, будто их задрал на охоте большой и сильный хищник, только без когтей, одними зубами. Потом эти двуногие существа подбирали тела, забрасывали их во чрево монстров, сами забирались в них, и монстр убегал. Монстры были разные, но их всегда можно было определить по звукам, которые они издавали. Ни одно животное в Долине не издавало таких звуков. И как только слышался такой звук, все старались уйти от него подальше. На всякий случай…

В кабине крытого брезентом грузовика сидели три человека: негр – водитель и два вооруженных крупнокалиберными снайперскими винтовками белых охотника. Один из них явно нервничал:

- Черт, мы уже давно должны были приехать! Мы явно пропустили поворот на ферму! Говорю тебе, нам надо вернуться!

- Успокойся! – ответил второй: - Лумумба знает дорогу!

- Ага! Мы едем рядом с национальным парком, здесь можно нарваться на пограничный патруль! Хороша дорога, нечего сказать! Надо было ехать через границу напрямую…

- Нам там проехать не удалось бы, ты же знаешь! На границе проверка, таможенники трясут всех. В Кении проходит неделя борьбы с браконьерами и нелегальным экспортом животных.

- Дали бы взятку и проехали дальше. Что, разве раньше таких проверок не было?! И давали, и проезжали.

- Сегодня груз особенный, очень редкий. Хозяин велел не рисковать, везти по самому длинному и безопасному маршруту. Граница с Танзанией проходит через парк, ферма сразу за границей. В парке нет пограничных постов пропуска, только патрули.

- Но они сначала стреляют, а потом разбираются! – не унимался первый: - Они в состоянии войны с браконьерами. Пограничники – не таможенники!

- Правильно! – сказал второй: - И дать взятку патрулю сейчас легче, чем таможеннику! Да успокойся ты, никто по нам стрелять не станет, если будем вести себя правильно. И потом, шеф сказал, что у него есть окно на границе.

- Как бы мы с нашим грузом в это окно не вылетели и не разбились! – буркнул первый и, немного успокоившись, замолчал. Он уставился в окно и стал напряженно высматривать, не появится ли на горизонте зеленый джип патруля. Второй надвинул шляпу на глаза и задремал. А Лумумба, продолжал крутить баранку, что-то напевая себе под нос. Он вообще участия в этой дискуссии не принял, так как не знал английского. Ему сказали по такой-то дороге приехать туда-то и все.

Под брезентом в кузове стояли две большие клетки. В них везли молодую тигрицу и белого льва.

Тиара лежала на полу и, открыв глаза, пыталась сообразить, где она, и что с ней произошло. Перед тем, как она очнулась в клетке, последнее, что она помнила, это укол, который она почувствовала после прекращения качки и появления в большом световом проеме двуногих существ. Потом она словно провалилась в пустоту и ничего не чувствовала и не помнила. Сейчас она постепенно приходила в себя. Тиара слышала шум, похожий на тот, что уже был раньше, только громче и пронзительнее, и ощущала тряску и постоянную вибрацию, словно вот-вот будет несильное землетрясение. Тиара осмотрелась. Теперь толстые прутья снова окружали её, правда не так часто, как было раньше, до помещения в большую пещеру, тоже непонятно каким образом, так как она снова чувствовала укол, а потом уже приходила в себя в новом месте. В той пещере её постоянно качало, но потом, со временем, она привыкла и смогла уже прилично, не спотыкаясь ходить по пещере. Там она и познакомилась со своим спутником, который оказался в той пещере также непонятно, как и она сама.

Сначала они относились друг к другу враждебно. Тиара никогда не видела такого тигра – белого, как снег зимой в лесу, еще недавно бывшего её домом. Мама как-то говорила, что когда-то давным-давно она встречала белого тигра. Дело было зимой, и она не заметила его, пока нос к носу не столкнулась с ним. Тигр беспечно спал в снегу, видимо, справедливо полагая, что его окрас шерсти избавит от обнаружения. Мама слишком близко подошла, учуяв запах чужеземца на её территории, но никак не могла его обнаружить. Наконец, прямо перед ней из снега вскочил незнакомый тигр. Мама сначала подумала, что он весь в снегу, а потом сообразила, что это – его шерсть. Полоски подтверждали, что перед ней тигр, но цвет был явно не тигриным.

Вид незнакомца обескуражил тигрицу, что позволило ему быстро уйти. Мама не стала его преследовать, а вернулась домой.

Теперь Тиара снова встретила белого тигра, только еще более странного. Он был того же цвета, что и того маминого незнакомца, если судить по её словам, но полосок не имел. Более того, его шерсть на шее была намного длиннее. Такой шерсти на шее Тиара раньше никогда не видела и не слышала от мамы.

Очнувшись и увидев склонившегося над ней незнакомца, Тиара вскочила и, оскалившись, спросила:

- Ты кто?!

- Эй, я только хотел посмотреть, жива ты или нет. А ты сама кто такая? – вопросом на вопрос ответил незнакомец.

- Тебе какое дело?! Посмотрел, что я жива, теперь отойди подальше, чтобы не было неприятностей!

- Я не собирался делать тебе что-либо плохое, я просто…

- Вот и замечательно! Держись от меня подальше и все будет хорошо!

Незнакомец сделал пару шагов назад. В этот момент пол пещеры сильно качнуло и Тиара, не удержавшись на лапах, как котенок, который только учится ходить, упала. Тиара тут же вскочила обратно, но снова едва устояла на лапах. Пол постоянно покачивало и временами очень сильно. И еще стоял непрекращающийся ровный гул.

- Что это? Где я?!

- Не знаю, - ответил незнакомец: - Здесь постоянно качает. Я уже привык.

Когда Тиара приноровилась к качке, то смогла более основательно осмотреться. Они вдвоем с незнакомцем были в очень странной пещере. Стены пещеры были не сплошными каменными, а из толстых прутьев, отстоявших друг от друга так, что протиснуться между ними решительно не было никакой возможности. Сами столбы были очень холодными и противными на вкус. За ними был другие стены, по запаху, из дерева.

В самой пещере царил полумрак. Свет проникал из какого-то большого отверстия сверху и был временами ярким, а временами тусклым. Периодически он пропадал вовсе. Вскоре Тиара осознала, что находится в пещере, которая, в свою очередь, стоит в другой, гораздо большей, пещере и что свет из большого отверстия – это проникавший дневной свет. Когда он пропадал, наступала ночь.

Иногда приходило странное двуногое существо, о которых Тиара слышала рассказы от своей мамы, и бросало в их пещеру куски мяса. Мясо было не первой свежести, да и первое время Тиара, убедившаяся, что сбежать у неё нет никаких шансов, есть абсолютно не хотела. Незнакомец же, напротив, поглощал эту еду с абсолютным равнодушием на лице, словно все так и должно было быть. Он неспешно подходил к брошенным кускам и поедал их один за другим, пока не насыщался. Но, увидев, что Тиара ничего не ест, стал недоедать, оставляя некоторые куски нетронутыми. Однако их Тиара не подбирала. Через несколько дней незнакомец не выдержал:

- Ты почему не ешь?

- Не хочу. Тебе то что до меня?

- Ничего. Просто я оставляю тебе лучшие куски, а ты не ешь!

Тиара привстала и демонстративно потянулась:

- Я объедками с чужой охоты не питаюсь. Можешь доедать.

- Здесь другого мяса не будет, – заметил незнакомец: - Ты можешь погибнуть от голода.

- Ну и что? Тебе то что с того?

- Как пожелаешь… - сказал незнакомец и доел остатки трапезы.

Прошло еще два дня и сильное чувство голода уже затмевало разум. Запах несвежего пропущенного обеда не давал Тиаре покоя. Поэтому, едва заслышав шаги существа и учуяв запах обеда, который он нес, Тиара поднялась и встала у столбов в нервном ожидании. Мясо еще не успело коснуться пола, как Тиара подхватила его и разом проглотила огромный кусок. Никогда еще несвежее мясо не было таким вкусным! Тиара и не подозревала, что оно может таким быть. За первым куском последовал второй, потом третий…

Незнакомец слегка опешил, а когда опомнился, было уже поздно. Тиара жадно проглотила почти все, что им сегодня принесли, не оставив ему почти ничего.

- Эй! Только без фанатизма! Ты здесь не одна!

Тиара ничего не ответила. Незнакомец вцепился в последний кусок и попытался вырвать его из лап Тиары. Такого она уже стерпеть не могла и ответила коротким и хлестким ударом. Незнакомец отпрял в сторону, но тут же ринулся в бой. Завязалась короткая, но ожесточенная схватка. Тиара была сильно ослаблена предыдущими голодными днями и поэтому едва не проиграла свой бой. Но ей повезло. Незнакомец не ожидал нападения и был явно не готов. Это дало ей преимущество, и после нескольких удачных приемов ей удалось приставить когти к горлу наглеца.

- Сдаюсь, - прохрипел незнакомец, и Тиара отступила. Незнакомец вынужден был наблюдать, как Тиара доедала последний кусок.

На следующий день повторилась та же картина, только с противоположным результатом. На этот раз незнакомец оказался умнее. Он изначально занял место, удобное для захвата мяса, и опередил Тиару. Тиара не ожидала, что незнакомец будет так упрям, к тому же полагала, что вчерашнее остудит его пыл. Но, видимо, урок не пошел впрок. В дальнейшей драке все ещё слабая она вынуждена была отступить. Но на этот раз тигрица не осталась без куска мяса. Незнакомец оставил ей нетронутые куски, а она не стала привередничать. Наконец, через пару дней, она все же спросила имя незнакомца.

- Цезарь! - ответил незнакомец.

- Как-как? - удивленно переспросила Тиара.

- Цезарь.

- Что за странное имя для тигра. Впрочем, ты сам очень странно выглядишь…

- Я не тигр. Я – лев! – с гордостью ответил Цезарь и добавил: - Ты что, льва никогда не видела?

- Нет. Меня зовут Тиара. А откуда ты?

- Из зоопарка.

- Откуда?!

- Это такое место, - начал пояснять Цезарь: - где живет рядом много разных животных, и у каждого свое место.

- И эти странные двуногие, что мясо приносят?

- Люди?! Нет, они там не живут, но часто приходят. Некоторые приносят мясо, некоторые нет. Правда, приносили мясо намного свежее нынешнего, но и нынешнее тоже ничего.

- То есть тебя уже так кормили? Ты никогда не охотился?!

- Нет, - ответил Цезарь: - А зачем?

- Действительно, незачем, - пробормотала Тиара: - если тебе каждый день бросают кусок мяса. Видимо, это такое место, где всем хорошо и не надо бороться за выживание.

- Ну, я там родился, я других мет не знаю. А что такое – бороться за выживание?

Тиара промолчала и закрыла глаза. Ей представился зоопарк – райское место, где у неё всегда было бы каждый день свежее мясо. Она бы возлежала где-нибудь, нежась под солнцем, а эти люди приносили бы его и клали перед ней. Как хороша, наверное, жизнь в зоопарке!

- У нас, правда, были дикие львы, привезенные из саванны, – прервал её сладкие мечты голос Цезаря: - Они тоже сначала сильно грустили, отказывались есть, а потом все было нормально. Они нам много рассказывали про охоту, тоже что-то там говорили про выживание. Про настоящие прайды и Королевства. Про битвы между Королями…

- Про что? – не поняла Тиара.

- Мы живем прайдами. Прайд – это семья, – объяснил Цезарь: - Разве у тебя не было семьи?

- Была. Мама.

- А ты разве не знаешь своего отца?

- Нет, – ответила Тиара: - Мама всегда говорила, что встреча с ним может быть очень опасной для жизни.

- Странная, однако, у вас жизнь была. Так вот, эти львы часто говорили про свободу, про то, что к ней надо стремиться. Хотя мы же тоже свободные – можем пойти куда захотим!

- Куда? – спросила Тиара: - Здесь же некуда пойти!

- Тебе тоже места мало? Вот и им места не хватало.

- У вас тоже были эти прутья?!

- Не такие, но были. Отдельное жилье каждого льва было отгорожено похожими прутьями. Нет, у нас еще были и большие общие пещеры из камня, где мы могли укрываться в тени от жары или идти согреться зимой от холода. Есть трава и деревья. Но от других семей нас отделяли такими прутьями. И от людей тоже.

Тиара начала понимать, что зоопарк – отнюдь не такое райское место, как казалось ранее.

- Моя мама рассказывала еще про другие, страшные зоопарки, – понизив голос, сказал Цезарь: - Это такие зоопарки, где вся жизнь проходит в тесных пещерах, которые постоянно движутся с места на место, и ты вместе с ними. В таких зоопарках, говорят, долго не живут.

- А откуда твоя мама узнала про них?

- Один старый лев рассказал про них. Ему повезло выжить и попасть в наш, нормальный зоопарк.

- А-а…

Цезарь еще много рассказывал про свой зоопарк, а Тиара слушала и вспоминала свою прошлую жизнь. Теперь она казалась ей такой далекой и скучной. Ведь в зоопарке было столько животных, столько знакомств. Там не надо было охотиться и волноваться за свое пропитание. Там лечили от всяких болячек. И хоть были прутья, и места было, наверное, немного, но ради такого ухода и жизни, может, и стоило их потерпеть. Ведь привыкали к такой жизни другие, и тут она уже к прутьям привыкла. Да, ей определенно захотелось в зоопарк!

Правда, они так и не поняли, где находятся. Тиара предположила, что они сейчас находятся в зоопарке, так как тоже живут среди прутьев, но Цезарь не согласился категорически:

- Что же это за зоопарк, когда мы тут одни?! И почему так мало людей сюда ходит? Нет, это даже не зоопарк, а неизвестно что! И потом, в зоопарке не качает так!

- Ты помнишь, как сюда попал?

- Нет. Я помню, что однажды ночью рядом с моей пещерой появились люди. Это было странно, но я не почувствовал никакой опасности. А потом был какой-то укол, похожий на укус осы. Я уснул, а проснулся уже здесь. А ты, Тиара?

- Я тоже помню укол. Но меня поймали. Я охотилась и провалилась в какую-то яму. Потом был укол и все. Я тоже очнулась уже здесь…

- Видишь! – торжествующе сказал Цезарь: - В зоопарке так не делают, значит, мы не в зоопарке!

- Но где же мы тогда, и что нас ждет?!

- Не знаю… - притих Цезарь. Впервые в жизни ему стало страшно не по себе.

Последующие дни они уже проводили вместе и сильно сдружились. Ничего страшного не происходило. Они уже привыкли ко всему и друг к другу, когда качка прекратилась и вместо одного человека на обед появились несколько. Тиара почувствовала укол и снова потеряла сознание…

И вот она снова пришла в себя уже в другом месте, в другой пещере. Места в ней было еще меньше чем раньше, а Цезарь был отделен от нее прутьями. Тиара подошла к ним:

- Эй, Цезарь, очнись!

Цезарь лежал на полу клетки и не шевелился.

- Цезарь! Цезарь, что с тобой?! Очнись!

Цезарь пошевелился, потом приоткрыл глаза и потянулся.

- Привет… - сонно протянул он и снова закрыл глаза.

- Цезарь, не спи! Мы уже в другой пещере! Да проснись ты, наконец!

- Сейчас, сейчас, еще немного… - пробормотал в полудреме Цезарь.

Когда тряска прекратилась и шум стих, пелена над пещерой спала, и яркий солнечный свет ослепил Тиару. Она зажмурилась и тут же почувствовала укол.

Проснулась она уже в нормальной, просторной пещере. Рядом лежал Цезарь и вылизывал её загривок:

- Доброе утро, дорогая!

- Где я? – сонно спросила Тиара.

Внезапный резкий хлопок прогнал остатки сна прочь. Они оба вскочили на лапы и подбежали к прутьям. Перед ними были открытая местность с густой большой травой, отдельными деревьями и кустарниками, горами и холмами на горизонте. Неподалеку стояли странные строения и большие блестящие на солнце монстры с белыми глазами без лап, вокруг которых ходило несколько человек с длинными палками. И в где-то там, вдали раздавались резкие, пронзительные и страшные звуки…

- Что это? – тихо спросило Тиара.

- Не знаю… - прошептал Цезарь.

Они осмотрелись вокруг. Их пещера была больше чем раньше, стены её были из камня, прутья преграждали выход из неё. Но правая стена местами имела просветы, в которых тоже были прутья. Тиара подошла и посмотрела в просвет. Там она обнаружила другого льва. Она поняла, что это лев, по его гриве. Цезарь сказал, что только у львов есть грива, а у тигров нет. Цезарь многое знал о собратьях по крови, ведь он родился в зоопарке и видел стольких зверей, сколько она за всю свою жизнь на воле не увидела бы.

- Цезарь, иди сюда! Смотри, здесь другой лев!

- Правда?! – Цезарь подбежал и заглянул сквозь прутья: - Точно, лев! Эй, мистер лев! Как вас зовут?!

Лев медленно повернул голову, зевнул и отвернулся молча, словно и не к нему обращались.

- Эй, мистер! Нехорошо отворачиваться, когда с вами разговаривают! – сказал Цезарь.

- Я с покойниками не разговариваю! – быстро, но четко произнес лев.

- Что-о???!!! – опешил Цезарь.

- Оставь его, он, наверное, выжил из ума, – сказала Тиара.

- Наверное! Ты слышала, как он нас назвал?! – возбужденно сказал Цезарь.

- Слышала. Успокойся. Лучше иди ко мне. Здесь все равно лучше, чем было раньше. Наверное, мы попали, наконец, в зоопарк.

- Да, ты права! – улыбнулся Цезарь, и они вместе прошли вглубь пещеры подальше от посторонних глаз, особенно, сумасшедшего льва. Тиара прижалась к Цезарю и ласково прошептала:

- Знаешь, я тебя очень люблю! Пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом…

- Пусть.

А сумасшедший лев, едва разобрав последние слова, только грустно улыбнулся. Бедные влюбленные еще не догадывались, в какой «зоопарк» они попали…

Почти каждый день из последовавшей недели был полон странных звуков и событий, но влюбленная парочка не обращала на них почти никакого внимания. Их кормили, никто их не трогал, и они были заняты только собою. Тиара давно уже, еще с той тесной клетки чувствовала непреодолимую тягу к этому льву, Цезарю. Ей хотелось постоянно слышать его голос, чувствовать его запах, видеть рядом с собой. Про себя она уже решила, что нашла мужа и отца своих будущих детей. Кажется, Цезарь не возражал. По крайней мере, любил он её страстно, всегда был рядом. Каждый вечер они наслаждались друг другом. Она уже начала привыкать к новой жизни и строить планы на будущее, когда внезапно все переменилось. Через неделю появились люди с таким угрожающим видом, что Тиара и Цезарь предпочли за благо отойти подальше. Часть правой стены с прутьями поднялась, и в их пещеру вбежал другой лев. Тот самый, сумасшедший. Он испуганно посмотрел на Тиару и Цезаря и быстро проговорил:

- Прошу вас, не нападайте! Это люди меня перевели! Я не причиню вам вреда!

- Что тебе надо?! – Цезарь угрожающе приблизился к нему.

- Я же сказал, это не моя воля! Люди меня перевели сюда!

- Зачем? – спросила Тиара.

- На мое место поселят других. Один стервятник сказал мне по секрету, что на «охоту» привезут нескольких молодых львов сегодня и их поселят вместо меня. Ненадолго. Через пару дней меня переселят обратно, и я вас более не побеспокою.

- Что значит «на охоту»? – спросила Тиара: - А нас почему не выпускают? Я бы не прочь размять косточки.

- Ты не поняла, моя милочка. Не они будут охотиться, а на них! – грустно сказал лев: - А ваше время еще не пришло. Раз вы еще живы. Я думал, вас убьют еще три дня назад. Дольше тут живу один я. Оказалось, и вас тоже почему-то пока оставляют в живых.

- Что ты такое говоришь?! Люди не охотятся на львов! – воскликнул Цезарь.

- Откуда ты знаешь, что делают люди, а что нет?! Ты что, из зоопарка, что ли?!

- Да, а как ты…

- Оно и видно! – прервал его лев и обратился к молчавшей Тиаре: - А ты странная львица, я таких в жизни не видел.

- Скажите, куда мы попали? – встревожено спросила Тиара.

- В ад, милочка, в ад. В самое адское место, которое можно себе представить на земле. Ты всегда ходила по земле, думая, что тебе почти все подвластно. Ты сильна, ловка, тебя боятся почти все звери, даже люди. Ты и представить себе не могла, что однажды ты станешь не охотником, а жертвой, причем участь твоя предрешена! – Лев вздохнул и продолжил: - Люди на вас будут охотиться, как вы когда-то на антилоп. Но если антилопа может удрать ото льва, то вы от людей – никогда. Все предрешено заранее…

Лев замолчал и уставился невидящим взглядом сквозь прутья.

- Если все предрешено заранее, то почему ты до сих пор жив? Ведь ты, получается, уже долго тут живешь! – спросил Цезарь.

- Не знаю. Может, мне повезло, а может, и нет. Еще неизвестно, что лучше, жить долго и знать, что каждый день может быть последним, или жить, не зная до последнего момента ничего. Теперь и вы все знаете.

- Значит, те звуки, что слышны тут каждый день, это… - начала Тиара.

- Правильно, - кивнул лев: - охота людей. Они каждый день на кого-либо охотятся. Сегодня на газелей, завтра на львов. Единственное, чего ты не узнаешь заранее, это когда начнется сезон охоты на тебя. Правда, я подружился тут с главой местного клана стервятников, он многих охотников знает. Он предупреждает меня, когда появляются охотники на львов. Да и мой перевод сюда означает многое. Стервятник видел, как сюда везут жертв. Их поселят на мое место. Охотники уже здесь. Значит, завтра охота. Так то.

- А мы? Нас тоже завтра убьют?! – в страхе и смятении спросил Цезарь.

- Может быть, может быть… - ответил лев.

Цезарь некоторое время помолчал, потом тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя наваждение, и сказал:

- Бред! Люди не охотятся и не убивают львов! Они…

- Они нас кормят, держат взаперти! – перебил старый лев: - Может, рожденный в зоопарке лев объяснит мне, бывшему когда-то свободным, зачем они это делают?!

Цезарь не нашелся что ответить. Он только подошел к Тиаре и лег рядом, приговаривая:

- Старик сошел с ума! Он не знает людей, а я жил среди них! Они не охотятся на нас!

Тиара только сильнее прижалась к нему, ничего не сказав. Слова старого безумца запали к ней в душу.

Раздался странный шум, очень похожий на тот, который они уже слышали ранее. Тиара привстала. Снаружи пещеры поднялось какое-то суетливое движение людей. Они стали быстро ходить, потом выстроились в ряд, словно ждали чего-то. Наконец, из-за поворота появились три монстра, очень похожие на стоявших неподалеку в молчаливом строю, и остановились перед людьми. Из них вылезли другие люди и подошли к брюхам монстров. Откинув их зеленые шкуры, они представили взорам пристально наблюдавших львов внутренности монстров – такие же прутья и клетки, в которых еще недавно лежали Тиара и Цезарь. «Так вот как мы попали сюда – внутри этих чудищ!», - догадалась Тиара.

Внутри этих клеток лежали другие львы безо всякого движения. Люди зашли внутрь и аккуратно, одного за другим вынесли их и перенесли в пещеру, которую ранее занимал старый лев. Там их бросили на землю и ушли. Потом к пещере подошли несколько человек с палками и стали внимательно осматривать львов, о чем-то переговариваясь. Вскоре стемнело и люди ушли совсем. Все вокруг словно замерло. Только человеческие чудища не спали и освещали своими ослепительно белыми глазами всю площадку перед пещерами.

В эту ночь никто в пещере не спал. За стеной было движение, львы пришли в себя и стали осматриваться. Они обнаружили лаз к соседям и позвали лежащего перед ними старого льва, но тот не подал и виду, что слышит их. Хотя не смыкал глаз. Львы покричали на него, но, убедившись в отсутствии какой-либо ответной реакции, отстали и занялись более тесным знакомством друг с другом. Стараясь не издать ни звука, Тиара и Цезарь всю ночь слушали истории жизни этих трех львов, как они зашли в Саванну Невозвращения, пройдя запретную границу между ней и какой-то Долиной Прайдов, попали в какие-то ловушки и вот, оказались здесь. Они тоже чувствовали какие-то уколы, похожие на укусы насекомых, а потом словно проваливались в пустоту.

Судя по длине рассказов до историй с ловушками, это были молодые львы. Они ничего не упоминали ни о своих женах, ни о своих детях. Очень похоже, что они были странниками, путешествовавшими из одной земли в другую, и охотившимися там, пока их не выгоняли хозяева.

Утром, на рассвете, когда еще только-только показался край солнца на горизонте, появились люди. Монстры погасили свои глаза, оставаясь на месте. Люди подошли к пещере с молодыми львами и кинули им туда большие куски мяса. Львы, видимо, сильно проголодавшиеся были, так как набросились на мясо и стали его быстро поедать. Когда мясо было съедено полностью, появились небольшие монстры зеленого цвета с пронзительным ревом внутри. В их открытом чреве сидели люди с длинными палками. Рядом появились собаки. Тиара видела несколько раз этих животных у себя дома и всегда старалась избегать близкой встречи с их стаей. Люди обменялись несколькими громкими отрывочными звуками, потом стоявшие вокруг пещеры люди отошли в сторону. В этот же момент старый лев забился в самый дальний угол пещеры и сжался в комок, как сильно нашкодивший котенок. Уши прижались к самым вискам, словно он не хотел слышать происходившего, а на его лице был неописуемый страх.

Передняя стенка с прутьями соседней пещеры медленно поползла вверх. Стоявшие неподалеку от входа люди стали кричать и производить сильный шум. Собаки залились отрывистым лаем. Другие с длинными веревками зашли в пещеру. Послышались свист, щелчки ударов и крики львов от страха и боли. Ударами веревок их выгнали из пещеры наружу. Там удары прекратились. Львы сбились в кучу и ждали нападения со всех сторон. Жуткий лай собак не прекращался ни на секунду. Испуганные львы озирались по сторонам, пока, наконец, не увидели единственный проход на волю, и не побежали вперед.

Люди не стали сразу их преследовать. После побега львов, они неспешно провели собак по пещере, потом вывели их и закрыли пещеру. Через некоторое время раздался хлопок, и собаки рванули с места вслед за убежавшими львами. А за собаками побежали монстры с людьми.

На площадке на некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Оставшиеся люди куда-то молча удалились. Тиара тихо повернулась к старому льву, дрожавшему от страха:

- Ну вот, львов отпустили. Разве жертв отпускают?

Старый лев ничего не ответил. Цезарь, немного воодушевившись, сказал:

- Не трогай его, любимая! Не видишь, его от страха просто парализовало! Все с ним ясно. И с его баснями тоже.

- Да?! – язвительно то ли пробормотал, то ли спросил, очнувшись, лев и добавил через мгновение: - Подождем полудня.

Спустя некоторое время где-то вдали послышались резкие звуки, которые Тиара слышала почти каждый день. Солнце уже давно взошло, и приближался полдень. Звуки стихли. Еще некоторое время спустя послышался пронзительный рев монстров, которые медленно появились из-за поворота. За ними шли люди с собаками. Собаки довольно потявкивали, люди тоже были возбуждены и очень довольны. Когда монстры остановились, люди из их чрева стали что-то поднимать и кидать на землю. Тиара присмотрелась. Это были тела мертвых львов. На их золотистой шерсти были видны пятна густой крови, еще стекавшей ручейками вниз. Предсмертный оскал обнажил их большие белые клыки. Это были те самые львы, которых утром «отпустили»…

Старый лев даже не посмотрел на тела мертвых львов, а просто обреченно сказал:

- Ну что, убедились?! Отпустили.… На тот свет их отпустили, вот что!

Больше никто не сказал ни слова. Вскоре тела мертвых львов быстро разделали, сняв шкуры и выбросив все внутренности в небольшую яму, которую тут же оккупировали стервятники. Собаки даже не понюхали мясо убитых львов. Видимо, им давали другое. На живых львов никто внимания не обращал.

Ближе к вечеру люди принесли им мясо, но к еде никто, кроме старого льва не притронулся.

- Как ты можешь есть после всего, что видел?! – крикнул на старика Цезарь: - Да я никогда больше не притронусь к мясу из лап этих убийц!

- Как хочешь, - бесцветным голосом ответил лев, обгладывая кость. Потом все же поднял голову и сказал:

- Ты, конечно, можешь заморить себя голодом, а можешь умереть от лап людей. Сути это не поменяет. Твоя судьба предопределена теперь. Ты все равно умрешь, вопрос только когда – завтра или послезавтра. Так наслаждайся последними днями жизни и молись, чтобы тебе подарили еще несколько дней! Я скоро умру, зато хоть отъемся перед смертью.

- Хватит! – голос Тиары был решительным и без тени страха: - Хватит слезы лить и биться в страхе. Надо бежать отсюда!

- Да?! И как это сделать? – спросил старый лев.

- Не знаю. Но надо найти способ выбраться наружу.

- Я не стану тебя разубеждать странная львица в бесполезности этого дела, скажу только, что даже если тебе удастся покинуть эту пещеру, на тебя тут же начнется охота. Ведь в этом же вся суть развлечения людей! Они охотятся на нас, убивают, разделывают потом и отдают мясо стервятникам. Ты же сама это видела! Твой побег просто ускорит начало охоты.

- И что?! Все равно, если они не будут ждать побега, у нас может быть больше времени. Это наш единственный шанс!

- Если… может быть.… У тех троих молодых львов тоже была фора времени и шанс. И что? С чего ты взяла, что у тебя получится?

В это время к их пещере направились люди. Лев повернулся и сказал:

- Это за мной. Сейчас меня переведут обратно. Что ж, могу только добавить, что у вас осталось в запасе всего ничего, два-три дня, наверное. Иначе бы не переводили. Завидую я вам, однако. Вы скоро отмучаетесь, а мне еще жить тут…

В этот момент глаза старого льва наполнились слезами отчаяния:

- Хоть бы уже скорее началась охота на меня! Я бы им дал то, чего они желают, и отправился к своим предкам! Боже, как я устал жить!!!

Его глаза снова потухли, лицо приняло прежний вид отрешенности и безразличия.

- Как тебя зовут? – тихо спросил Цезарь.

- Неважно, - отозвался лев: - Имена тут не важны. Вы любите друг друга, так наслаждайтесь любовью и не думайте постоянно о неизбежной смерти. Так лучше справиться с этим, поверьте мне…

Прутья в стене поднялись, и старый лев понуро покинул их пещеру. Он прошел на свое прежнее место и молча лег спать.

Тиара не хотела смириться с неизбежностью. Она ночью, когда все люди спали, обнюхивала прутья и пробовала их на прочность. Цезарь попытался её образумить:

- Зачем ты это делаешь? Тиара, успокойся, все равно ничего не изменишь. Пусть что будет, то будет.

- Ты тоже боишься, как тот старый лев?!

- Нет, но ты же слышала его и все видела. Отсюда нельзя убежать, у нас нет шансов.

- А кто-то пробовал? Этот лев просто сдался от страха. Он принял свою судьбу.

- Ну и что?

- А я не собираюсь. Лучше я погибну при побеге, чем при охоте.

- Не вижу разницы.

- А я вижу. Я свободна. Свободна от рождения. И сама выбираю, что, когда и как мне делать. И если мне суждено вскоре погибнуть, то я хочу сама выбрать этот момент. Я буду определять начало охоты, а не люди! Я – свободна!

Цезарь встал:

- Хочешь сказать, что я – несвободен?!

Тиара подошла и нежно поцеловала его в щеку:

- Нет. Я просто предлагаю тебе выбор. Даже если у нас ничего не выйдет, это лучше, чем совсем ничего не делать. Ты со мной?!

Цезарь улыбнулся:

- Да, Тиара, я с тобой!

Ночью Тиара и Цезарь обнюхивали все прутья и пробовали их лапами на прочность. Они оказались надежно вкопанными в землю и не поддавались расшатыванию. Все, кроме одного. Слабое звено нашел Цезарь:

- Эй, кажется этот послабее…

- Давай, копай под ним.

Они до утра усиленно копали землю под толстым прутом, а утром прекратили, дабы их не заподозрили. Хотя это утро они теперь встречали с большим страхом: а вдруг это утро окажется в их жизни последнее? Но утром к ним никто, кроме разносчика мяса не подошел, а поскольку мясо было не таким уж и свежим, то наступило некоторое успокоение.

День они решили посвятить себе и просто лежали друг рядом с другом, словно счастливая пара влюбленных, не обращающая ни на кого внимания. А вечером, когда люди ушли, оставив монстров с горящими глазами, снова принялись за дело.

Наконец, ближе к рассвету, им удалось сделать достаточно глубокий подкоп, чтобы можно было повалить столб. Он и так уже был готов упасть, но Тиара и Цезарь копали наверняка, чтобы повалить его с первого раза. Ткнув лапой, Тиара свалила мешавший прут на землю. Проход был открыт.

- Эй, Тиара! – раздался голос из соседней клетки: - Тиара, постой!

- Чего тебе?

Старый лев вздохнул и сказал:

- Если вам удастся… - тут он запнулся и оглянулся. Потом продолжил: - Если вам удастся бежать далеко, веди своего жениха вон к тем горам. Видишь силуэты на горизонте? Там, где скоро взойдет солнце?!

- Да, вижу.

- Вот туда и иди. Это есть Долина Прайдов. Там вы будете в относительной безопасности. Людей там нет. Но есть другие львы. И вся территория поделена. Вам придется быть крайне осторожными. И присматривай за своим кавалером, он родился в неволе, порядков прайда он толком не знает, законов тоже, а спрашивать его и тем более прощать по незнанию никто не станет…

- Да я и сама толком не знаю их, я ведь не львица, а тигрица.

- Кто?! А впрочем, неважно. Главное, ты родилась свободной, ты знаешь этот мир лучше Цезаря и сможешь быстро привыкнуть. Вот ему тяжелее будет.… Впрочем, если ты встретишь там, в Долине Учителя, то вам повезет. Учитель тебе поможет.

- Учителя?! Хорошо, я запомню.

- И еще у меня к тебе одна просьба, - старый лев быстро смахнул внезапно появившуюся слезу с правого глаза: - Если будешь проходить через земли Харабу, то передай там привет от Ватумвы. Так меня зовут. Скажи, что я живу у людей в плену, что неизвестно, когда люди отберут мою жизнь, но что это будет именно так, скажи им. В общем, расскажи все, что знаешь про меня. И еще скажи, что мне очень жаль ссоры с Вайей, и что я прошу у неё прощения за то, что ушел за границу Саванны. Я хотел ей доказать только, что ради неё готов на все, но оказался здесь и уже не смогу вернуться. Скажи, что я по-прежнему люблю её и наших детей. Только об одном не говори. Как тут умирают. Если спросят, скажи, что была недолго и не знаешь этого. Не надо никого пугать этим. Только скажи, чтоб никто и никогда не ходил в эту проклятую саванну…

- Я обязательно передам все, Ватумва. Если бы не ты, мы бы так и не поняли, куда попали и не смогли вовремя сбежать…

- Это не моя заслуга, Тиара. Просто люди не стали сразу на вас охотиться. Видимо, хранит вас Бог и духи Прошлого, пусть они и дальше вас не оставляют. Удачи вам!

- Спасибо! И тебе удачи!

Цезарь, который первым тихо выбрался наружу, поджидал её с нетерпением:

- Чего так долго? Нас могут обнаружить!

- Не кричи так! Просто Ватумва, так зовут нашего соседа, попросил передать привет и подсказал куда бежать. Все, пошли.

И две тени скользнули в высокой траве. Но как только они достигли небольшого оврага, сзади послышался собачий лай. Эти подлые родственники гиен не спали и подняли тревогу!

- Бежим! – сказал Цезарь и рванулся изо всех сил вперед. Тиара тоже не отставала.

Лай разбудил хозяина фермы, и он вышел на крыльцо посмотреть, что случилось. Обойдя свой дом и домик гостей сзади, он увидел, что в клетке с недавно привезенными тигрицей и белым львом зияет широкий проем. Зарядив винтовку и сняв с предохранителя, он подошел к клетке. Старожил – лев, которого он держал для отвлечения внимания различных контролеров на случай проверки фермы, был на месте. А вот тигрицы и льва там уже не было.

Через десять минут весь двор был полон охотников в полной боевой амуниции. Собаки тоже были наготове.

К хозяину подошел высокий белобрысый человек в новом камуфляже и с винтовкой с оптическим прицелом:

- Вы плохо охраняете живую дичь, мистер Уотсон! Как мои лев и тигрица смогли сбежать?!

- Молча, мистер Деревяго! Без предупреждения! – язвительно ответил хозяин и сам перешел в наступление: - А вы бы еще подольше задержались бы, так и вообще не постреляли бы!

- Мой бизнес требует…

- Знаю! – перебил Уотсон: - Вашего присутствия, вот что требует ваш бизнес! Я уже слышал это помногу раз. Но вот зверю не объяснишь, что у вас внезапно изменились планы. И его приходится тут держать, а риск побега в этом случае есть всегда и в контракте это оговорено. Если дичь сбежит во время вынужденного её хранения не по нашей вине, то деньги вам не возвращают. И вообще, это самое дорогое сафари из тех, что мы устраивали. Тигрицу привезти в Африку, чтобы поохотиться на неё вместе с белым львом в саванне – это сильно!

- Это не ваше дело – обсуждать сам заказ! – сказал мистер Деревяго: - Ваше дело – техническая сторона.

- Да, да, конечно. Я только хотел указать на огромный риск вашего предприятия – доставка тигрицы и похищенного из зоопарка белого льва была очень рискованным делом, что отражено в стоимости. И вы могли потерять круглую сумму, не получив удовольствия. Впрочем, вам повезло, что приехали ночью. Просто ваша охота начнется уже сегодня, а не завтра, как мы договаривались. Вертолета не будет, это делает охоту только интереснее. И если вы готовы…

- Всегда готов! – буркнул мистер Деревяго: - Поехали!

Были поданы джипы, и группа охотников загрузилась в них. Спустили собак, те тут же взяли след, и большое смертельное сафари началось.

Тиара и Цезарь бежали перерывами, останавливаясь и делая передышку. Особенно тяжело приходилось Тиаре. Ей было жарко и часто хотелось пить. Она еще не привыкла к местной жаре. А теперь она чувствовала жажду постоянно. Но, собравшись всеми силами, бежала вперед. Цезаря хоть и не страдал от жары, но тоже быстро уставал от бега. Все-таки в зоопарке так сильно никогда не бегали.

Сзади приближался все больше собачий лай. Они догоняли беглецов. Тиара и Цезарь добежали до небольшого ручья:

- Куда сказал бежать… старик? – тяжело дыша, спросил Цезарь.

- В горы, туда… - также тяжело ответила Тиара.

- Нас догоняют…

- Да, я знаю.

- Что делать будем? Мы можем не успеть…

Тиара осмотрелась. Она рассмотрела неподалеку скалу:

- Вон туда! Там мы попробуем спрятаться…

Они перешли ручей и побежали к скале. Взобравшись на неё, они спрятались в одной из небольших пещер и стали наблюдать. Вскоре они увидели собак, а чуть дальше за ними – монстров с людьми. Собаки, добежав до ручья, остановились и стали усиленно обнюхивать землю.

- Они потеряли наши следы! – догадался Цезарь: - Мы прошли по воде, и они нас потеряли!

Однако собаки перешли на другую сторону ручья и продолжили поиски следов.

- Нам надо уходить! Они все равно найдут нас здесь! – сказала Тиара.

- Да, надо! Только по воде! Тогда не найдут.

- Но где ты тут увидел воду?

- В пещере нет, а за пещерой, с другой стороны, есть река, наверняка неглубокая, по ней можно будет уйти…

- Но для этого придется выйти наружу! Нас тут же заметят… – воскликнула Тиара.

Цезарь на мгновение смолк. И тут они услышали радостный вопль собак, возвещавший, что утраченный след снова найден. Собаки ринулись к скале.

- Так! Я беру собак на себя, а ты беги за скалу, в реку и прячься там! – твердо приказал Цезарь. Тиара только сейчас увидела его другим – решительным, целеустремленным и храбрым. Она хотела возразить, но Цезарь опередил её:

- Никаких возражений! Я так решил! Тебе надо спасаться, я задержу их. Если мне повезет, мы обязательно увидимся. Я найду тебя, Тиара…

- Цезарь! Любимый!!!

- Не плачь! Все будет хорошо! Ты слышишь, хорошо!

Тиара не успела ничего сказать, как Цезарь выскочил из пещеры и бросился наперерез собакам. Вся стая собак и вслед за ними охотники повернули за ним. Тиара выскользнула из пещеры и побежала к реке. Войдя в воду, она обернулась.

Она увидела, как Цезарь старался убежать дальше к ручью, но собаки окружили его, а вслед за ним и монстры с людьми. Цезарь повернул в сторону от погони.

«Беги, беги, любимый, не останавливайся! Беги прямо!!», - сердце Тиары стучало все сильнее и, казалось, готово было выпрыгнуть из груди. Кровь стучала в висках, уши припали к голове. В какой-то момент Тиаре показалось, что Цезарю удалось уйти из кольца. И она, подумав, что Цезарю удалось уйти, укрылась в кустарнике на противоположном берегу. Но тут, словно из-под земли, вырос еще один зеленый монстр и перегородил льву дорогу. Цезарь остановился.

- Ваш шанс! – сказал Уотсон мистеру Деревяго.

- Не бойтесь, я не промахнусь! – ответил он.

Человек встал и прицелился из винтовки.

Цезарь, словно что-то почувствовав, обернулся и посмотрел на высокого человека, наставившего на него свою палку. В этот момент он понял, что именно палка и сеет смерть. Теперь он не видел ничего вокруг кроме этого человека с палкой. И ненавидел его больше всего. Собравшись с последними силами, Цезарь развернулся и широкими прыжками начал свой последний разбег.

Первый выстрел. Цезарь увидел сноп огня и тут же почувствовал толчок и обжигающую боль в правом предплечье. Но не сбавил темп и приближался к монстру. Ярость и боль придавали ему сил. Второй выстрел. Вот он, враг, еще немного, и Цезарь дотянется до него своими лапами и разорвет его бледную кожу на части, перебьет все кости, какие сможет достать и уничтожит эту палку. Прыжок!

Цезарь даже не почувствовал как когтями провел по голове высокого охотника. Лишь краем глаз он увидел, как тот, окровавленный, падает вниз, а палка, столь ненавистная, отлетает в сторону. Он приземлился, и тут последовала целая оглушающая череда выстрелов. Тело Цезаря пронзили тысячи жал, он упал на землю, попробовал подняться и не смог. Боль застилала ему глаза, он почувствовал запах и привкус крови, своей крови. Цезарь осознал, что охота закончена. Но одно его радовало – Тиара не была поймана. Она спасена. И самое главное, он – свободен!

Уотсон подошел к хрипевшему льву и дважды выстрелил в его грудь. Белый лев дернулся и затих. Только странный оскал украшал его лицо.

- Ну что, босс, вы его добили? – к нему подошел один из охотников, когда-то привезших Цезаря на ферму.

- Нет, тебе оставил! Не задавай глупых вопросов! – огрызнулся Уотсон.

- Да я просто спросил. А что с заказчиком делать?! Лев-то убил его!

- Убил? – Уотсон задумчиво повернулся к джипу, возле которого лежало тело Деревяго. Из середины его головы еще сочилась кровь.

- Да, босс, когти сняли с него скальп как бритва. Да и падая, он шею свернул себе…

- Вот тебе и охота! Так, вы нашли следы тигрицы?

- Ищем, босс.

- Отставить! Возвращаемся в лагерь!

- А тигрица, босс?!

- А черт с ней! Нам заплатили за двоих – льва и тигрицу. Теперь у нас два трупа – льва и заказчика. Не думаю, что заказчик будет возражать, если мы оставим тигрицу в покое. Однако передай её приметы ловчим, может, она далеко не уйдет и попадет к нам снова. Тогда мы её дважды сможем продать за ту же высокую цену. По машинам!

- Слушаюсь, босс! Эй, вы, конец охоты! Возвращайте собак, мы едем в лагерь!

Раздались свистки, которыми подзывали собак обратно. Двое подошли, подняли тело Цезаря и закинули его в джип, словно мешок зерна. Потом сами сели, и кавалькада джипов тронулась в обратный путь.

Когда умолкли звуки монстров и тявканье собак, Тиара осмелилась подойти поближе. Она слышала выстрелы, уже скрываясь в кустарнике на противоположном берегу реки, и видела только отрывки финала. Она не видела, как Цезарь бросался на охотника, как был ранен и потом добит выстрелом в голову. Всего этого она не видела. Но сердце подсказывало, что произошло что-то страшное с Цезарем, непоправимое.

- Цезарь! – она негромко позвала его имя, подходя к месту охоты.

Но никто не откликался.

Она почувствовала его запах и пошла по следам. Она прошла вперед, потом остановилась и развернулась. В этот момент она была похожа на гончую собаку, ищущую свою цель. Тиара пошла назад и остановилась только в месте, где были сильно примята трава. В траве она увидела большие, еще не высохшие пятна крови и белую шерсть…. Чуда не произошло.

- Цезарь!!! НЕТ!!!

Пронзительный крик, полный гнева, ярости, любви и боли утраты разорвал тишину и тут же смолк. Тиара потеряла сознание и упала в траву…

**Глава 2.**

Тиара очнулась от сильной и обжигающей боли. Подняв голову, она увидела стервятников, вцепившихся в её тело. Резким движением она сбросила их и поднялась. Бок кровоточил. Неизвестно, сколько времени она пролежала в траве без сознания. Однако видимо, недолго, раз её не успели съесть живьем. Тиара осмотрелась и медленно побрела прочь.

Она шла медленно, практически не смотря по сторонам и не думая об опасности. Ей было все равно. Единственное, о чем она думала – это смерть любимого Цезаря. Больше всего она желала быть сейчас рядом с ним. Его ей так не хватало.

«Жизнь несправедлива! Зачем я осталась жива, почему должен был погибнуть он? Он был еще так молод, так наивен!». Черные мысли посещали её вместе с воспоминаниями о счастливом недалеком прошлом, о тех недолгих днях, когда они были вместе, пока смерть не разлучила их. Тиара перебирала в памяти все дни, все слова, которые она сказала, которые он ей сказал. Большая, всепоглощающая пустота терзала её душу.

Когда солнце практически скрылось за линией гор на горизонте, и стало быстро темнеть, на пути появилась небольшая пещера в одном из окружавших холмов. Тиара и не заметила бы её, если бы не услышала звук, ставший до боли знакомый в последние дни.

- О, нет! Снова люди!

Инстинкт самосохранения заставил Тиару укрыться. Она затаилась. Однако монстр, освещая перед собой путь своими горящими глазами, проследовал мимо на большой скорости, словно куда-то торопился. Когда он скрылся, Тиара немного успокоилась и решила заночевать. Едва коснувшись телом холодного пола маленькой пещеры, Тиара словно провалилась в пустоту.

Внезапно она почувствовала знакомый запах, доносившийся вместе с ветром. Тиара выглянула из пещеры. Там она увидела знакомые очертания. Она видела их уже много раз. Очертания задвигались. И тут Тиара, наконец, рассмотрела, кто это был. Снаружи сидел лев, белая шерсть которого ослепляла в лучах солнца.

- Цезарь!!! Ты жив! – Тиара подскочила к нему.

- Нет, любимая, нет. – Цезарь повернулся к ней и грустно улыбнулся: - Но ты не переживай, мне тут хорошо.

- Цезарь, я люблю тебя! Вернись!

- Я тоже люблю тебя, но это невозможно.

- Зачем ты сделал это?! Мы могли убежать вдвоем! Зачем я послушалась тебя и оставила?!

- Нет, не убежали бы. Нас бы настигли и убили бы.

- Пусть. Зато мы бы погибли вместе! Я не хочу жить без тебя! Не хочу жить вообще!

- Ты принимаешь решение за себя? Или за двоих сразу?!

- За кого двоих? Не понимаю тебя…

- Разве ты еще не поняла? Я думал, ты уже знаешь это! – Цезарь улыбнулся.

- Знаю что?!

Цезарь помолчал немного, потом сказал:

- Я пришел к тебе с просьбой. Не иди за мной, Тиара! Ведь ты сейчас не одна. В тебе живет сейчас часть меня. Не убивай эту часть, прошу тебя! А когда придет время, и на свет появится новая жизнь, ты расскажи обо мне, ладно? И имя ей дай местное, чтобы легче потом жилось. Например, Калаша, если родится дочь. Так звали мою бабушку. Или Айзек – по имени моего дедушки, если родится сын. Только мое имя ему не давай, не надо…

- Цезарь!..

- Не спорь! Пожалуйста. И еще. Ты молода, красива. Ты должна жить. Найди себе достойного льва, пусть наши дети не растут без отца. Я так хочу! И помни - я всегда буду с тобой.

- Я не смогу никогда забыть тебя!

- И не надо, Тиара. Тот, кто внутри тебя сейчас, будет памятью обо мне. Но ты не должна жить одна. Это тяжело.

- Откуда ты знаешь?!

- Я тут не один! - снова улыбнулся Цезарь: - Представляешь, я встретил тут своих бабушек и дедушек! Когда-то они были свободными львами, они мне многое рассказывают.

Цезарь замолчал. Тиара дотронулась нежно до его щеки, но не почувствовала никакого тепла. Цезарь был холоден как камень.

- Прости меня, – тихо сказал Цезарь: - Мне пора.

- Цезарь, подожди! Не уходи! Побудь еще немного со мной!

- Не могу. Прощай!

- Я тебя когда-нибудь увижу?!

- Когда-нибудь мы все встретимся, Тиара…

Цезарь встал и стал спускаться вниз. Тиара хотела пойти за ним, но Цезарь вдруг обернулся и сурово, словно напоминая о своих словах, покачал головой. Потом он продолжил свой путь, а Тиара продолжала смотреть ему вслед. Внезапно, она проснулась. Это была все та же пещера, правда, её теперь освещали лучи восходящего солнца. Тиара закрыла глаза и зарыдала.

Через три месяца Тиара родила дочь. За это время она прошла большой путь. Она дошла до гор, указанных старым Ватумвой, и перешла дальше. Она охотилась по ночам на всякую мелочь типа больших мышей, небольших антилоп, изредка зебр, забредавших сюда по пути из большой долины, а днем пряталась в предгорье. Она наблюдала за окружающими, но ни людей, ни других львов практически не встречала. Лишь один раз она видела вдали льва, львиц и группу маленьких львят, идущих куда-то мимо. Видимо, это и есть прайд, о котором говорил Ватумва и упоминал Цезарь. Тиара впервые видела львиц. Они были такими же, как и львы, только без гривы и имели более светлую шерсть. Но еще более внимательно Тиара старалась разглядеть львят. Скоро и у нее будут такие же. И еще. Тиара теперь поняла, что Цезарь был прав. Львята должны расти в прайде. Видимо, от этого здесь зависела их будущая жизнь. Которая уже ощутимо ворочалась внутри нее самой…

Сейчас Тиара лежала в большой и прохладной пещере у подножия горы и вылизывала маленький комочек белой шерсти.

- Да, ты будешь очень похожа на своего папу! Папа очень хотел назвать тебя Калашей, значит, так и будет. Ты будешь также красива и прекрасна, как и он. Знаешь, сейчас он смотрит на нас сверху и очень радуется. Скоро, когда ты подрастешь и окрепнешь, мы уйдем отсюда и пойдем в большой мир. Тебе там понравится. Мы будем там счастливы. А теперь спи, моя малышка.

Прошло еще три месяца, прежде чем они смогли выйти из своего прежнего жилища. Калаша быстро росла. Тиара смотрела на неё и видела в ней Цезаря. Она была такой же белой, как и он. Но было и отличие, доставшееся от мамы. Тиара видела в этом особый знак. Тело растущей дочки покрывали черные полоски тигрицы. Калаша будет не обыкновенной львицей или тигрицей. Ей уготована особая судьба.

Поначалу было очень тяжело и страшно Тиаре оставлять Калашу одну в пещере и уходить на охоту. Но её укрытие было практически незаметным. Можно было продолжать жить в нем и дальше, однако вокруг было мало еды. Доносившиеся издалека звуки возвещали о гораздо более бурной жизни там, в долине, которую Ватумва назвал Долиной Прайдов. Калаша росла, её организм требовал все больше и больше, а еды на охоте больше не становилось. Однажды она вернулась с охоты, положила перед дочкой добытого суриката и сказала:

- Вот сегодня на завтрак! Съедай и мы отправляемся в путь.

- Куда, мама?!

- Далеко. Я и сама не знаю. Но там, в долине, нам будет намного лучше.

- Правда, мам?

- Правда.

Калаша только притронулась к сурикату, потом подняла голову и спросила:

- А как же ты, мам? Почему ты ничего не ешь?

- Я уже позавтракала. Ешь, дочка, это все тебе.

Тиара впервые солгала Калаше. Она ничего не ела в это утро, так как смогла поймать только одного суриката. Но ведь Калаше не стоит этого знать…

После завтрака они обе тронулись в путь. Они вступили в неизвестное, но волнительное будущее, обещавшее много счастливых дней вместе…

Однако будущее оказалось не столь радужным. После непродолжительного пути они вскоре встретили первый в своей жизни прайд.

Сначала Тиара встретила немолодого льва, который обходил свои владения. Она приняла сначала его за Цезаря, так как лев тоже оказался белым, и радостно окликнула. Но позже поняла свою ошибку.

- Кто ты такая?! – лев был настроен весьма настороженно.

- Меня зовут Тиара, а это моя дочь, Калаша, - ответила Тиара, все еще удивляясь сходству этого льва и Цезаря.

- Откуда ты?

- Я спустилась с горы.

- Откуда? Из Саванны Невозвращения?! – удивился лев.

Тиара махнула в сторону покинутого ею убежища.

- Я жила там.

- Что тебе здесь нужно? – продолжал допытываться лев.

- Я ищу убежища для меня и дочки. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.

Лев внимательно осмотрел Тиару:

- Что-то я никогда в жизни не видел такую львицу, как ты. Странная ты. Ну да ладно, по закону гостеприимства, ты можешь жить у нас некоторое время. Я покажу тебе твое место. Следуй за мной.

Лев пошел впереди. Тиара с Калашей сзади.

- Мам, - тихо заговорила Калаша: - Давай, не будем у него жить. Мне он не нравится.

- Не бойся, доченька, все будет хорошо. Он, наверное, из того же рода, что и папа, а значит, не причинит нам вреда.

- Ну и что? Все равно, он мне не нравится. Он злой какой-то, а мой папа ведь не был злым, правда, мам?!

- Правда.

Вскоре они появились на большой поляне, на которой в тени большого дерева лежало несколько львиц и молодой лев, тоже белый. Увидев гостей, весь прайд поднялся и подошел поближе. Осматривая Тиару и Калашу, львицы тихо о чем-то перешептывались, но ничего не спрашивали, а молодой лев с большим интересом рассматривал гостью.

- Меня зовут Джерах. Это мой сын – Мтая. А это – мой прайд, - представил всех лев: - с ними ты познакомишься позже.

- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Тиара, а это моя дочь Калаша…

В этот момент из кустов вышли еще три львицы. Та, что шла посередине, тут же подошла к Джераху:

- Ты кого привел?! Это что еще за краля тут нарисовалась?!

- И тебе здравствуй, дорогая! Это Тиара и её дочь, они пришли в нашу землю и попросили о помощи.

- Знаю я, о какой помощи идет речь! Прогони её!

- Анабель, дорогая, у тебя нет никаких причин для ревности. Тиара попросила о помощи, по закону о гостеприимстве она может пожить у нас.

- Посмотрим, - зло прошипела Анабель и молча удалилась, не удостоив гостью даже взгляда.

Тиара устроилась на всякий случай подальше от прайда. Когда они с дочкой укладывались спать, к ним подошла молодая львица с куском мяса в зубах и, положив его перед ними, шутливо сказала низким басом Калаше:

- И кто тут у нас самый голодный?! Ты – самая голодная маленькая львица! Это мясо тебе.

- Я не голодна… - испуганно ответила Калаша.

- Да?! А мне так не кажется. Впрочем, мое дело предложить – ваше дело отказаться!

- Ешь, милая, все в порядке, - сказала Тиара, понюхав мясо и лизнув его пару раз.

- Привет, я – Бенгела! – сказала львица Тиаре.

- Привет. Извините, но моя дочь не ест из лап незнакомых.

- Это правильно. Так и должна вести себя благовоспитанная дочь. Но ведь теперь мы знакомы, не так ли? Ваше имя не спрашиваю, вас представили заочно. И вы уж извините, что не радушный прием оказали. Анабель – это наша Королева, она всех чужих львиц отваживает, тем более таких молодых.

- Что же вы тут делаете?

- А я – её племянница! Мне фэномэнально повезло! – хихикнула Бенгела.

- А-а… - протянула, улыбнувшись, Тиара. У Бенгелы была уморительно смешная манера говорить низким басом, похоже, это была неповторимая в жизни львица с необыкновенно умными и добрыми глазами. Тиара никогда не встречалась с такой манерой речи и была очарована этой львицей.

Они некоторое время помолчали, потом Бенгела все же отважилась задать мучавший её вопрос:

- Слушайте, а почему вы так странно выглядите?!

- Как странно?

- Ну, как, как… Полоски на теле откуда? Это след от ожогов, правда?

- С чего вы взяли?

- Ну, мы тут поспорили, я сказала, что это – ожоги. Я права?

- Нет, не права, – улыбнулась Тиара: - У меня с рождения такие. Хотите, я скажу вам по секрету, кто я?!

Бенгела обратилась вся в слух:

- Кто?!

Тиара шепнула почти в самое ухо:

- Я тигрица!

- Кто? – удивленно переспросила Бенгела.

- Тигрица. Я вообще-то не местная.

- Ну, это мы поняли. А как вы к нам попали?

- Сама толком не знаю. Я родилась в совершенно другом месте, нисколько не похожем на это! Там все по-другому. Но как попасть на мою родину и где она, я не знаю. Меня поймали в ловушку. Я долгое время была в какой-то не очень большой, закрытой со всех сторон пещере с белым львом, потом оказалась уже в вашем мире в одном страшном месте…

- Неужели в Саванне Невозвращения?! – глаза Бенгелы округлились от удивления.

- Да, по-моему, её так называл один старый лев, живший с нами там.

- Ух, ты! Вы были в самом запретном месте и смогли оттуда вернуться живой! Какая вы фэномэнально везучая тигрица! Как же это удалось?!

- Один белый лев спас меня ценой своей жизни… - слезы навернулись на глаза Тиары.

Бенгела посмотрела в глаза Тиары, потом спросила её прямо, перейдя на «ты»:

- Еще один белый лев?! А я думала, что Джерах и его сынок единственные беляки на всю округу. Жаль, что не так, значит, они уже не уникальные. Ты его любила?

- Да.

Бенгела вздохнула и трагикомическим голосом произнесла:

- А вот у меня по женской линии фэномэнальная неудача. Я бы с удовольствием влюбилась в Учителя или сильного странника…. Можете ли вы мне сказать, многоуважаемая Тиара, что были влюблены во всезнающего или в непобедимого льва?! Правильно, не можете. Таких львов попросту нет. Но у вас больше шансов, вы фэномэнально молодая, красивая, как вам фэномэнально везет!

Тиара слабо улыбнулась такому пассажу:

- И тебе повезет!

- Да-а! – мечтательно протянула Бенгела, снова перейдя на «ты»: - Знаешь, когда я встречу своего принца, мы обязательно пройдем испытания в Саванне Невозвращения! Если он любит меня…

- Нет!!!

Бенгела испуганно посмотрела на Тиару. Её лицо было перекошено памятью о пережитом ужасе.

- Почему? Что там такого страшного?

- Потому что оттуда ни один лев не вышел живым!

- Но ты же вышла!

Тиара перевела дух и сказала:

- Послушай, Бенгела! Саванна эта – место, где на нас охотятся как на дичь. Нас там просто убивают, как мы – нашу еду…

- Там кто-то ест львов?!

- Нет. То есть да – стервятники. Не в этом дело. Мне просто повезло. Но за мое спасение заплачена целая жизнь любимого! Иначе бы мы все бы там погибли!

Тиара помолчала и сказала со слезами:

- Сначала я тоже хотела погибнуть. Но потом… - Тиара кивнула на уже давно спавшую Калашу: - Я должна жить ради неё!

- Это его дочь?!

- Да.

- Красивая. Я вижу, ты многое пережила. Ладно, я больше не буду приставать с расспросами. Но хочу тебя предупредить. Остерегайся Мтайи. Это такой же фэномэнальный бабник, как и мой дядя. Закон гостеприимства – это все для прикрытия, отмазки от Анабель. Тебя они оставили, потому что ты необычная, как и твоя дочь. А Джерах знает судьбу выделяющихся, вот и помог тебе. На благодарность будет рассчитывать. Моя тетя не зря ревновала, когда-то дядя не пропускал мимо ни одного хвоста. А может, уже и нет. Тут половина молодых львиц – его дочки от других львиц. Анабель любит детей. Им и позволила остаться, а остальных почти всех чужих львиц спровадила отсюда. Она играет роль верной, строгой и очень ревнивой Королевы, ей опасно доверять. Но Мтая точно тебя не пропустит. Если хочешь остаться тут подольше, держись от обоих на расстоянии и будь вежлива. Поняла?!

- Да. А что ты можешь сказать про свою компанию львиц?

- Тоже не следует особо доверять. Кроме меня! Хе, шучу! Но вообще тут хорошие львицы, вполне даже порядочные, кроме нескольких. Я тебе их покажу, ты их остерегайся.

- Спасибо за совет.

- Ну что ты! Без хороших советов никак не прожить на свете! Увидимся на завтрашней охоте?

- Да, конечно. Пока.

- Спокойной ночи!

С этими словами Бенгела удалилась, а Тиара легла спать довольная тем, что у неё тут появилась первая подруга.

Утром Тиара оставила Калашу под присмотром Бенгелы, которая оставалась вместе с другими львятами, а сама отправилась на охоту вместе с другими львицами. Тиара хотела поохотиться в одиночку, но Король Джерах сказал ей:

- Если бы ты была тут одна, то пожалуйста. Но ты не одна, и живешь в моих землях. А у меня закон четкий – все львицы должны охотиться не поодиночке, а охотничьими партиями. Ты должна думать о своем детеныше, поэтому права на ошибку у тебя нет. А охота в одиночку слишком рискованна. Ты можешь остаться без добычи.

- Но я никогда не промахивалась, я не подведу!

- Я все сказал.

С этими словами он развернулся, давая понять, что аудиенция закончена, и отправился на патрулирование границ. Тиара вынуждена была согласиться идти вместе с другими.

Возглавляла охоту Анабель. Она пристально всю дорогу смотрела за Тиарой, словно контролировала каждый её шаг. Когда они дошли до пастбища, где паслись буйволы, Анабель остановила отряд и подошла к Тиаре:

- Ты говорила, что никогда не промахивалась? – язвительно спросила она, обходя Тиару вокруг и не сводя глаз: - Ты правду сказала или это был блеф, чтобы понравиться моему мужу?

- Я не обманывала.

- Что ж, сейчас мы это проверим. У тебя есть шанс доказать свои слова. Вон видишь стадо?! Там и есть твоя цель. Добудь нам хоть одну жертву, и мы поверим тебе. Если не сможешь, значит, ты – лгунья и обманщица. Ты обманом проникла в наш прайд, чтобы увести моего мужа!

- Мне не нужен твой Джерах!

- О, ты уже называешь его по имени! Мило! – зло улыбнулась Анабель: - Докажи это!

- Но Король запретил охоту в одиночку…

- Его тут нет, а мы есть. Выбирай! – угрожающе прошипела Анабель.

Тиара поняла: Анабель ищет повод, чтобы подраться и избавиться от неё. Но такого подарка Анабель не получит. В конце концов, эти животные, мирно пасшиеся на поляне, ничем не хуже тех оленей, что паслись в её родных местах…

Тиара легким бегом появилась на пастбище и направилась к стаду. Никто не последовал за ней. Все спрятались в высоких кустах и молча следили за разворачивавшейся охотой. Тигрица бежала с высоко приподнятой головой, осматривая пастбище и выделяя вожака стада. Вожаком, по всей видимости, был большой черный буйвол с самыми большими рогами. Он стоял посередине пастбища и нервно вдыхал воздух. Тиара остановилась. Её взгляд встретился с взглядом вожака. Какое-то мгновение Тиара словно застыла на месте, а потом, ускоряясь, побежала прямо в середину стада.

Появление тигрицы вызвало замешательство в стаде. Быки начали издавать протяжный рев, предупреждая об опасности и необходимости собраться вместе. Громче всех ревел вожак. На его голос откликались другие. Разрозненные особи начали сбиваться в группы, оттесняя молодняк в середину. Молодые буйволы стремились к вожаку. Тиара пробежала через середину поля, вызывая волны движений среди стада. В конце Тиара снова остановилась и осмотрелась. Буйволы были в замешательстве, но готовились дать отпор врагу. Некоторые особо сильные стали грозно надвигаться на охотницу. Казалось еще немного, и они поднимут её тело на свои сильные рога.

В этот момент Тиара развернулась и быстрым бегом побежала вдоль центральной группы стада. Она кружила вокруг них, а стадо, повинуясь движениям вожака, бегало по кругу, чтобы не пустить Тиару внутрь, где прятался молодняк, и при возможности убить её. Но на краю поляны оставались другие буйволы, дезориентированные, так как не могли подойти к стаду и не знали, что делать дальше. Постепенно, дистанция между ними и стадом увеличивалась. Внезапно Тиара остановилась. Стадо по инерции ещё двигалось по кругу, когда она возобновила свой стремительный бег. Сделав полукруг вдоль стада, Тиара устремилась к одинокому буйволу, стоявшему к ней задом и рогами к кустам, в которых прятались другие львицы. Он, очевидно, почувствовал запах львиц, но плохое зрение мешало ему разглядеть их в кустах. Буйвол поздно заметил опасность и побежал вбок, стремясь к стаду. Тиара, не снижая скорости, повернула в ту же сторону, что и буйвол, и оказалась между ним и стадом. Буйвол был уже отрезан от стада. Тиара стала сближаться с ним в беге и, когда дистанция была минимальна, издала низко звучащий рык. Буйвол, словно завороженный, продолжил бег по прямой. Тиара прыгнула вперед, широко расставив свои лапы. Она приземлилась точно на спину буйвола, вцепившись когтями и клыками пасти в шею своей жертвы. Потом она повалила своим весом и силой буйвола на землю. Буйвол пронзительно заревел и попытался встать, но Тиара вцепилась в его горло мертвой хваткой и не позволила ему сделать этого. Через пару мгновений все было кончено. Еще хрипевший бык лежал на боку, а Тиара стояла передними лапами на его теле и звала других. Её дыхание было тяжелым, и сбивчивым, но сердце переполняла гордость и радость. Сейчас был миг её триумфа.

Появление других львиц из кустов заставило буйволов отступить окончательно. Они бросили погибавшего товарища и поспешили удалиться с пастбища.

Львицы окружили Тиару и тихо переговаривались друг с другом. Их взгляды были полны восхищения и зависти. Но они ничего не говорили ей вслух, давая первое слово Анабель. Та придирчиво осмотрела жертву и с явным недовольством и разочарованием сказала:

- Ладно, ты доказала свои слова. Но предупреждаю тебя, если ты дашь мне хоть один повод…

- Что тут у вас? – её перебил звонкий голос молодого льва, появившегося внезапно из ниоткуда: - Ого, вы решили поохотиться на буйволов! А как же приказ папани?

- Здороваться надо сынок!

- Привет, мамань! Так что насчет приказа любимого папочки?! – голос Мтайи был притворно сладким и наигранным.

- Ничего. Просто Тиара продемонстрировала нам свои способности. А разве ты не должен быть сейчас с отцом?

- Нет, не должен. Он сейчас очень занят и послал меня… в общем, к вам.

- Но ты же не скажешь ему о нашей охоте, правда, сынок?! Скажем, что уже нашли его мертвым.

- Как скажешь мама. А что с ним делать теперь? Тут съесть или домой тащить?

- Конечно, домой. Возьми двух львиц, и тащите. Только отцу ни слова, понял?

- Да понял я, понял!

Анабель кивнула Тиаре и сказала:

- Пошли дальше.

И они двинулись дальше. Уходя, Тиара обернулась и встретилась взглядом с Мтаей. Его взгляд ощупывал её от кончика носа до кончика хвоста и пересчитывал каждую полоску на теле. Мтая был явно озабочен ею, выглядел как охотник, который только что увидел свою жертву, Тиара чувствовала это. И взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. Она почувствовала, что устала и попросилась вернуться. Анабель отказалась её отпустить:

- И что скажет Джерах?! Что ты не желаешь охотиться? А что ты скажешь, почему устала? Охотилась на буйволов? И нас подставишь и себе хуже сделаешь. Так что нет, вернешься с нами.

- Но какой прок от меня на охоте?

- Придется постараться. Нас слишком мало – всего трое.

- Но разве мяса того животного…

- Буйвола. Это буйвол, милочка, буйвол.

- Пусть буйвола, но все равно, разве его не хватит?!

Анабель посмотрела Тиаре прямо в глаза:

- Мы должны что-нибудь добыть на охоте, понимаешь? Иначе нас будут называть падальщиками. И пустые лапы при только что умершем явно не своей смертью буйволе вызовут вопросы. Мой муж не дурак, он сразу поймет, что буйвол пал жертвой чьего-то нападения.

- Не проще ли сказать ему правду?

- Какую? – глаза Анабель сузились: - Не вздумай ему говорить про испытание, сама потом пожалеешь.

Анабель помолчала, потом уже мирным и твердым голосом сказала:

- Не трусь. Мужа беру на себя. Ты же будешь охотиться сейчас, поняла?

- Поняла.

- Вот и отлично. А после удачной второй охоты мы не будем охотиться целых три дня. Это же просто кайф! Уже предвкушаю сегодняшний пир.

Следующей жертвой их охоты должна была стать уже зебра. Тиара никогда раньше не видела зебр. Анабель не стала долго ей объяснять, что это за животные, просто назвала их и строго предупредила Тиару об охоте в группе.

Тройка львиц и одна тигрица из-за кустов наблюдали за табуном зебр, пасшихся на открытой площадке в нескольких десятках метрах от кустов. Табун завтракал свежей высокой травой. Периодически кто-нибудь поднимал голову и, не переставая жевать, осматривал окружающую территорию. Если бы они увидели в кустах затаившихся львиц, то тут же подали бы сигнал, и табун побежал к реке, на другой её берег. Но высокая трава и кусты скрывали охотниц. Даже Тиару они не заметили, хотя её окрас мог запросто их выдать с головой. Анабель наметила жертву и шепотом сказала:

- Так. Брать будем вон ту кобылу. Все её видят?!

- Да, – тихо ответили все.

- Отлично. Ты, Тиара, будешь задирающей, мы гончими. Где тебе будет удобно задрать её?

Тиара тихо осмотрелась. Потом полушепотом сказала:

- Я буду у края кустов. Вон там, за тем валуном.

- Мы гоним её на тебя. Смотри, не промахнись.

- Не промахнусь! Я же говорила уже…

- Знаю! Удачи. Остальные – за мной. Тихо окружаем их...

Тиара поползла к правому краю кустов и спряталась за валуном. Там её не будет видно до самого последнего момента. Когда остальные отрежут табун от реки, зебры бросятся к кустам. Тогда кобыла окажется как раз с нужного края табуна на расстоянии двух – трех прыжков. Укрытие идеальное! С такого места Тиара никогда не промахивалась, даже будучи сильно уставшей как сейчас.

Тиара не видела, как Анабель и остальные рассредоточились вокруг табуна. Анабель встала между ним и рекой, две другие – справа от неё и на противоположной стороне. Все следили за Анабель. Когда все были готовы, она выскочила из своего укрытия и рысцой побежала перед табуном. Табун пришел в движение. Уходя от Анабель, табун пошел на другую охотницу. Та встала и тоже медленно направилась к ним. Львица следила за вожаком – большим самцом, бежавшим на полголовы впереди остальных. Вожак отвернул в сторону Анабель, и табун двинулся за ним. Львица побежала рядом, немного сближаясь с табуном. Анабель остановилась и угрожающе заревела на вожака. Тот снова повернул в сторону, где была третья львица. Та тоже вышла из укрытия. Обе львицы теперь бежали рядом с табуном, не давая ему отвернуть в сторону. Наконец, табун, описав дугу, побежал в сторону Тиары. Но тут Тиара увидела, что намеченная жертва находится совсем с другой стороны табуна. Надо было что-то делать. И она решилась. Пригнувшись насколько возможно, тигрица побежала перед несущимся на неё табуном через дорогу, стремясь опередить зебр. Табун свернуть уже не мог: справа от него были непроходимые кусты, слева и сзади гнались львицы. Поэтому Тиара понимала, что табун теперь пойдет только прямо – напролом. За несколько секунд ей удалось переползти на противоположную сторону и сгруппироваться. Табун был уже рядом. Тиара пропустила вожака и передовую группу, отпрыгнула в сторону, тут же развернулась и приготовилась к последнему прыжку. Как она и предполагала, табун не повернул, а лишь немного стал смещаться влево от линии своего бега. Тиара увидела свою жертву прямо перед собой. Теперь ничто уже не могло её спасти. Тигрица напряглась как натянутая на тетиву стрела. Собрав все последние силы в кулак, она выпрыгнула прямо на жертву, двумя большими прыжками настигла кобылу и в полете третьего прыжка передними лапами обхватила шею жертвы, одновременно впиваясь когтями в её мягкую плоть и накрывая своим телом жертву сверху. Кобыла дико заржала и попыталась сбросить неожиданного наездника, но Тиара впилась зубами в шею зебры и потянула её вниз и влево от табуна. Зебра захрипела, не выдержала и упала на правый бок. Все было кончено. Подбежавшие львицы завершили дело, навалившись на жертву и не дав ей встать до самой её смерти.

Когда осела пыль от убежавшего табуна, охотницы, наконец, смогли осмотреть тушу внимательнее. Анабель осталась охотой довольна:

- Неплохая работа, Тиара! Все получилось вполне прилично. Только я думала, что ты выпрыгнешь из-за кустов. Ведь ты была там?

- Да. Но когда я увидела, что жертва с другой стороны табуна, я сменила позицию и переползла сюда...

- Ты переползала перед табуном? Зачем? А если бы вожак увидел тебя и свернул в сторону?!

- Неважно, видел он или нет. Табун мог бежать только прямо, так он и побежал.

Анабель, прищурившись, внимательно посмотрела на Тиару и сказала с нескрываемым раздражением:

- Послушай меня, Тиара, я знаю, что ты смелая и сильная, но это не дает тебе право менять мои указания насчет местоположения! Ты здесь новенькая, мало что знаешь, ты тигрица, а не львица. И, видимо, привыкла охотиться одна. А ведь ты могла не успеть переползти, и тогда мы бы сейчас вместо этой туши несли бы домой твое тело! Все, что нужно было, просто найти другую жертву и задрать её!

- Я никогда не бросаю свою жертву и всегда довожу дело до конца!

- Молодец, Тиара! Я просто рада за такую охотницу в отряде, - язвительно сказала Анабель: - Только в следующий раз ты сделаешь так, как я скажу, поняла?! Ладно, давайте, взяли её зубами и потащили!

Тиара и Анабель ухватили жертву за шею зубами и потащили её, идя мелкими шагами по бокам туши. Остальные львицы пошли сзади.

В этот вечер все разговоры в прайде были вокруг Тиары и её силы охотницы. Однако сама виновница этих восхвалений не разделяла. Вернувшись домой, Тиара даже не стала ужинать, а сразу отправилась спать. Но тут ей помешала уже Калаша. Увидев маму, она оставила группу львят и подбежала к ней:

- Мама, ты уже вернулась?!

- Ты соскучилась, дочка?

- Мне надо задать тебе вопрос, мама, – важно сказала Калаша.

- Какой?

- Где мой папа? – вдруг спросила Калаша: - Почему он не с нами? У всех он тут есть, всегда рядом, а если и уходит куда, то его можно найти. А моего папы нет и нельзя найти.

Тиара показала на небо, улыбнулась и ласково сказала:

- Он там и всегда с нами. Он был великим львом, сильным и храбрым. Звали его Цезарь. Он спас тебя и меня. Но враги поймали его, и он умер. И теперь находится среди своих предков на небе, смотрит на нас и радуется за тебя. Ведь ты уже такая большая!

- А почему он не может вернуться обратно, мам?

- Умершие не возвращаются, дочка.

- А почему он так рано умер? Это не справедливо!

- Несправедливо. Но время смерти не выбирают.

- Почему?

Тиара вздохнула и мягко продолжила:

- Однажды мне моя мама рассказала такую историю. Там, где я родилась, жил-был один тигр, у которого долгое время не было детей, его никто не уважал, и все время прогоняли. Он был одинок и несчастен. И вот однажды он пошел в самый дальний закуток леса. «Боже, пошли мне смерть, ибо так жить, как я живу, мне уже невмоготу». Тут же явилась Смерть и сказала тигру: «Я помогу тебе. Убивай пятнистого оленя и говори, что мясо ляжки его целебно для тигров». Тигр удивился: «Но я никогда не врачевал других, и тигры сразу поймут, что я мошенник». Смерть отвечала: «Когда ты придешь к больному тигру, посмотри в темный угол. Любой. Если ты там не увидишь меня, смело давай мясо оленя. А если увидишь, говори, поздно позвали и уходи». Так этот тигр и поступил. Скоро слава побежала впереди него. Когда он видел Смерть, тот отказывался врачевать, и больной тигр умирал. А когда не видел, то давал ляжку пятнистого оленя, и тигр выздоравливал. Этот тигр стал очень уважаемым, его многие приглашали, он жил весело и приятно. И вот однажды он шел по тропинке и повстречал Смерть. «Ты зачем пришла, я тебя не звал», - испугался тигр. «Я прихожу не тогда, когда меня зовут, а когда приходит черед. Настал твой черед».

Мгновение было молчание.

- Значит, это был черед папы, и мы никогда его больше не увидим, мама?! – спросила Калаша.

Тиара сглотнула и сказала:

- Придет время, и ты, и я отправимся в наш последний путь на небо. И там мы встретим своих предков. И любимых. Придет время, и ты встретишь его.

- А когда придет это время?

- Нескоро. Ты не должна думать о смерти, дочка. Запомни. Хотя жизнь рано или поздно закончится, мы не должны торопить этот конец и прожить жизнь так, чтобы нас помнили. Каждый из нас должен оставить свой большой след в этой жизни, вырастить сильное потомство. Ты еще очень молода, у тебя вся жизнь впереди.

- Но я хочу увидеть своего папу!

Тиара наклонилась к уху дочери и прошептала:

- Знаешь, иногда это возможно. Во сне. Те, кого мы сильно любим, никогда не оставляют нас насовсем. Они приходят к нам во сне. И Цезарь тоже. Он уже приходил ко мне в моем сне. В твой сон он тоже обязательно еще заглянет. Ты только мысленно представь его и позови.

- Правда?!

- Правда.

Калаша улеглась получше и прикрыла глаза:

- Мам, а мой папа был твоим мужем, да?!

Тиара поперхнулась, не найдя что сказать сразу. Потом быстро ответила:

- Конечно. Но недолгое время, к несчастью. Почему ты спросила?

- А я знаю, тут есть львицы, чей папа - Король, но он не женат на их мамах. Это плохо, мама?

- Да, доченька, плохо. Любящие должны быть вместе. Как мы с папой. Спи и он придет к тебе во сне.

Калаша закрыла глаза, приготовилась увидеть папу и вдруг снова раскрыла их, испуганно спросив:

- Но как я его узнаю, ведь я его никогда не видела?!

- А я тебе расскажу.

И Тиара стала тихо рассказывать дочке про Цезаря, про их путешествие, любовь и спасение из Саванны Невозвращения, где-то повторяя то, что говорила раньше, а где-то новое для неё. Вскоре Калаша заснула сладким сном и не видела, как слезы наполняли глаза мамы. Она спала и во сне ждала, когда придет к ней папа и скажет: «Здравствуй, я – твой папа». И дождалась своего…

А Тиара снова почувствовала приступ боли в сердце:

- О, Цезарь, как мне тебя не хватает! Если ты видишь нас, помоги! Я не чувствую себя тут хорошо. Они все очень милы, но Анабель и этот Мтая.… Не знаю, надо ли их опасаться?! Анабель еще ладно, она, по крайней мере, честна, не скрывает своей неприязни. Но Мтая – он очень мне не нравится. Особенно его взгляды. Что мне делать – уйти или остаться?

Однако ответа, разумеется, не последовало. Тиара вздохнула и закрыла глаза. Усталость взяла свое. В конце концов, чего ей бояться? Разве она не сможет справиться с ним, защитить себя от посягательств? Мама давно её научила, как противостоять взрослым тиграм, а этот был не им – моложе и явно слабее. Правда, в случае чего может пострадать Калаша. Но стоит попросить Бенгелу, она не откажется помочь, если что. Да, именно так и надо будет поступить.

С этими мыслями и тревогами Тиара заснула глубоким сном.


	2. Chapter 2

**Глава 3.**

Дни в новом месте пошли за днями, и жизнь потихоньку стала налаживаться. Тиара сильно подружилась с Бенгелой. Правда, иногда она сильно пугалась её вопросов, особенно ночных, типа «Объясните мне, что такое формализм, ведь вы фэномэнально умна!». И при этом Бенгела была сама умна необыкновенно, а многое из того, что она изрекала, заставляло Тиару смеяться от души над её наивностью и где-то детскостью. Однажды она пришла, когда Тиара укладывала Калашу спать, а та, видя гостью, радостно закричала:

- Тетя Бенгела, расскажите что-нибудь интересное на ночь!

- Калаша, нехорошо приставать к чужим с такими просьбами! – укоризненно сказала мама.

- Ничего, дитя тянется к знаниям. Это хорошо. Его нельзя тормозить на этом пути, - ответила Бенгела.

- Мне, право, очень неловко за неё, Бенгела, - сказала Тиара: - Дочка привыкла слушать твои рассказы и….

- Я так хорошо рассказываю? Ну ладно, специально для тебя, Калаша, у меня есть одна маленькая история. Это история про одну львицу – Коноку. Конока была одинокой львицей, в детстве потерявшей свой прайд. Но она не отчаивалась и выжила одна. Она стала сильной охотницей. И еще она очень хотела стать мамой. Однако, своих у неё так и не появилось и тогда однажды, она стала заботиться о детеныше антилопы.

- Детеныше антилопы?! – удивилась Калаша.

- Да, именно так, детеныше антилопы. Он тоже отбился от своего стада и остался без мамы. Конока решила помочь ему, несмотря на то, что он – наша еда. Она охраняла его, заботилась, как могла. Так вместе они прожили две счастливые недели. Конока стала местной знаменитостью. Её считали странной – львица пытается выходить детеныша антилопы. До этого никто ни разу не видел, чтобы хищники дружили со своими жертвами. Но Конока не обращала на других никакого внимания. Ведь она все же получила то, что хотела. Это главное. Этот мир справедлив. Если ты чего-то очень страстно желаешь, когда-нибудь ты именно это получишь. Надо только верить и что-нибудь делать для своей мечты.

Бенгела хотела еще что-то сказать, но тут заметила, что её маленькая слушательница уже спит. Она тихо поднялась, чтобы уйти, но тихий голос Тиары остановил её:

- Спасибо тебе! Ты действительно умеешь хорошо рассказывать сказки.

- Ну почему сказки? – вздохнула Бенгела: - Такая львица действительно была.

- Да?!

- Да. Эту историю еще моя мама слышала от своей, но это было на самом деле. Когда-то давным-давно жила львица по имени Конока, которая не могла иметь детей. Жила одна. И однажды, после охоты она подобрала детеныша антилопы, чтобы отвести его к стаду. Она хотела помочь ему выжить, кроме того, он была словно настоящей мамой для него. Но детеныш не мог питаться, так как ничего, кроме молока, он кушать еще не мог, а именно его Конока и не могла дать детенышу. За две недели они сильно ослабли. Конока не охотилась, так как была с ребенком, а малыш сильно голодал. Конока надеялась, что доведет его до стада раньше, чем погибнет от голода….

- И ей это удалось?! – спросила Тиара.

- Нет. Детеныш погиб от лап одинокого льва, проходившего мимо, когда Конока на минуту потеряла его из виду, расслабившись в тени….

- Какой ужасный конец!

- Да. Столько сил было потрачено, и потерять малыша вот так – наверное, Конока была тогда в таком отчаянии, видя, как едят её ещё живого малыша, что и врагу не пожелаешь…. – тихо и задумчиво произнесла Бенгела.

- А что было дальше?

- Дальше? А ничего. Конока подбирала еще пятерых детенышей антилоп. Из них только один выжил, дойдя до стада. Других ей спасти не удалось. Хотя она, наверное, очень старалась. А год спустя исчезла и сама Конока. Никто не знает, куда она ушла, и что с ней сталось. Так-то.

Бенгела чуть-чуть помолчала и потом сказала:

- Иногда мне кажется, что я похожа на нее. Мне тоже хочется выйти замуж и стать матерью. Я очень этого хочу. Но надеюсь, что мне все же повезет еще найти достойного льва, а не самца антилопы. Ведь смысл этой истории в том, что ты всегда получишь то, чего страстно хочешь, если будешь стремиться к нему…. Ладно, заболталась я тут у вас. Я вообще-то пришла сказать, что завтра охота будет раньше обычного, так что выбрось все из головы и выспись как следует. Вот. Все, спокойной ночи, привет!

И с этими словами исчезла в кустах.

Бенгела также ввела тигрицу в местную жизнь среди львов, показала все округи и научила её различать дичь. Это были её вторые «университеты» жизни. Однако счастье длилось недолго. Вскоре Тиара заметила, что Мтая часто следует за ней по пятам. Его запах и следы были заметны по пути её следования, когда она ходила на охоту или возвращалась с неё, а клочки белой шерсти часто оставались на коре деревьев и ветках кустарников на её пути. Правда, поскольку она не была одна, то он не подходил близко. Но однажды он просто дождался её возвращения и, улучив момент, когда она осталась одна, решился:

- Привет!

- Привет.

- Как дела? – Мтая старался выглядеть повежливее.

- Нормально. Чего тебе?

- Эй, полегче! Я же просто интересуюсь!

- А зачем? – спросила Тиара, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Мтая смутился и не нашел сразу, что ответить. Но все же решил продолжить:

- Я бы хотел предложить тебе свою дружбу и покровительство.

- Спасибо, не стоит.

- Что не стоит?!

- Не стоит мне покровительствовать. Я не нуждаюсь в покровителе. А насчет дружбы – прости, мне уже многое поведали про тебя.

- И что же про меня тебе поведали?! – осведомился Мтая.

- Здесь дети все твои?! Твои. А мамы – разные. Прости, такая дружба не для меня.

- А здесь я решаю с кем дружить! И потом, я тут – единственный свободный лев! Тем более, белый, а мне известно, что ты уже встречалась с белым львом. Нас тут мало, мы слишком выделяемся для всех, особо никто с нами водиться не хочет. Поэтому мы должны держаться вместе.

- Меня это не интересует. Я сама по себе и смогу за себя постоять если что. Твое сходство с моим любимым еще ничего не значит. Еще вопросы есть?

- Да. Ты собираешься тут остаться надолго?

- А тебе какое дело?

- Если ты собираешься тут остаться хоть еще час, тебе все же придется подружиться со мной.

- Да-а?!

- Не забывай, кто тебя спас и пригрел тут! – угрожающе произнес Мтая: - Мой отец дал тебе и твоему детенышу приют, дал возможность жить и кормиться. Пора и расплатиться за это. Я и мой отец были добры к тебе. Тебе тоже следует отплатить добром за добро и быть со мною очень ласковой…

Мтая сделал ударение на слове «очень» и стал надвигаться на Тиару с выражением превосходства и уверенности на лице, что Тиара не посмеет воспротивиться его воле.

- Предупреждаю тебя! – угрожающе тихо сказала Тиара.

Мтая пропустил эти слова мимо ушей. В следующий миг он получил резкий и сильный удар, сбивший его с лап. Вскочив, Мтая бросился вперед, но промахнулся и через мгновение оказался прижатым Тиарой к земле, с когтем у шеи и тихим рыком, от которого у Мтая побежали мурашки по коже.

- Ладно, сдаюсь, - прохрипел он.

Тиара встала и отошла в сторону. Мтая поднялся тяжело, постоянно оглядываясь на Тиару, и молча ушел.

Казалось, дело было кончено. Но вскоре рядом появился почти весь прайд с Джерахом во главе. Тиара поняла, что Мтая решил отомстить ей по-другому. Она еще не знала, как, но приготовилась к худшему.

Худшее не заставило долго ждать.

- Мой сын сегодня сообщил мне, - начал Король строго официально: - что ты имела смелость и наглость ударить его за то, что он предложил тебе стать его женой. Это правда?!

- Нет, Ваше Величество, неправда! Мтая попытался напасть на меня, я всего лишь защищалась…

- Но ты не отрицаешь, что ударила его?

- Нет, но…

- Правильно ли я полагаю, - перебил Джерах: - что мой сын сделал тебе предложение?

- Нет, Ваше Величество, он…

- Нет? Значит, мой сын лжет?! – спросил Джерах ледяным тоном.

- Да, Ваше Величество.

- Я так и думал. Мтая говорит, что ты лжешь, ты – что Мтая. Но, поскольку свидетелей не было, очевидно, лжет кто-то один из вас.

- Я говорю правду! – резко ответила Тиара.

- Хорошо, мы поступим по-другому. Я поверю тебе, если ты докажешь правдивость своих слов.

- Как?

- Очень просто. Ты когда-нибудь лгала мне, Королю?

- Нет, Ваше Величество.

- И никогда не нарушала моих законов, известных тебе, не так ли?!

- Да, Ваше Величество.

Только тут Тиара осознала всю месть Мтайи. Мтая все рассказал Джераху, а Анабель спасать её не собирается. Но было уже поздно.

- Разве?! – спросил Джерах: - А как же запрет охотиться одной?!

- Но…

- Никаких но! Ты охотилась одна или нет, да еще на буйвола?!

- Да, Ваше Величество, охотилась…

- И тот буйвол, которого вы якобы нашли…

- Моя жертва, Ваше Величество.

- Тогда ты солгала мне дважды! – торжествующе провозгласил Джерах: - Ты обманула меня тогда, сказав неправду о буйволе, и сейчас, солгав в ответе на прямой вопрос! Как же можно тебе поверить после этого?!

- Но…

- Ты лгала! – продолжила обвинения Анабель: - Ты слишком заносчиво обошлась с моим сыном, подралась с ним. Он не хотел тебе причинить вреда, а ты оставила серьезную рану на шее! Ты лгунья и обманщица, преступница с тайными замыслами! Тебе не место в нашем прайде!

- Постой, дорогая, не торопись! – сказал Джерах: - Мы будем милосердны. Мой сын сказал, что ничего не имеет против тебя и прощает все зло, что ты причинила. И я прощу тебе твое преступление. Но при одном условии.

- Каком? – Тиара спросила чисто механически, догадываясь об ответе.

- Ты сегодня же обручишься с моим сыном!

- Нет! Я не люблю его и не стану его женой!

- Для брака любовь не нужна, – невозмутимо ответил Джерах: - Брак нужен лишь для продолжения рода. Ты сильная и идеально подходишь для этой цели. А всякие там сантименты оставь разным слабакам.

Тиара глубоко вздохнула и медленно сказала, почти по слогам:

- Я сама решаю, за кого выходить замуж. И любовь для меня главное. Я никогда не стану женой Мтая!

Глаза Джераха сузились:

- Тогда тебе и твоему детенышу придется покинуть нашу землю. Навсегда. Если ты еще раз когда-либо появишься тут, я убью тебя. Ты меня поняла?!

Тиара посмотрела ему в глаза и сказала:

- Ты несправедлив. Однажды ты поймешь это, но будет слишком поздно. Твой сын – ничтожество, твои львицы прямо говорят об этом. И к тому же слабак. Ему бы, как вы выразились, сантименты очень бы пригодились. Если кто узнает о том, что…

- Никто никогда об этом не узнает! – вскричал Джерах: - Если ты посмеешь где-либо распустить свой язык, то знай – смерть настигнет тебя, где бы ты ни была! Я тебя из-под земли достану! Клянусь!

- Не стоит! – сказала Тиара: - Я не такая, как твой сын. Не мерь других по себе.

- Приведите её детеныша! – приказал Джерах.

Появилась испуганная Калаша:

- Мама, что случилось?

- Ничего, мы просто уходим.

Проходя мимо Бенгелы, Тиара остановилась и сказала:

- Спасибо тебе за все. Прощай.

- Не говори так! Хоть и тебя тут постигла неудача, ты выживешь, я уверена!

- Я тоже. Но увидеться вновь уж не суждено нам.

- Может, даст бог, еще увидимся. Удачи тебе! Впрочем, что я говорю, ведь ты – фэномэнально везучая тигрица! Лучше пожелаю тебе здоровья, – ответила Бенгела.

- Спасибо! Я никогда тебя не забуду, - улыбнулась Тиара.

- Хватит разговаривать! – последовал окрик Джераха.

Тиару с дочерью до самой границы провожали в полном молчании. Тиара чувствовала, как её сердце переполнялось гневом за несправедливость, но не подавала виду. Калаша тоже молчала.

На границе Джерах остановился и сказал:

- Все! Пошла вон! И помни о моих словах!

С этими словами они оставили Тиару наедине с Калашей.

**Глава 4.**

Прошло полтора года с тех пор, как Тиара оказалась в Долине Прайдов. Все это время им пришлось много путешествовать вместе с Калашей. Поначалу она пыталась найти новый дом в другом прайде, но соседи Джераха отказали ей в этом. Тиара решила найти родственников Ватумвы. Она проходила многие Королевства в поисках его прайда, но пока безуспешно. Везде ей давали приют, но на очень короткое время. А во время сухого сезона вообще не пускали за границу территории. Приходилось пробираться тайком, прятаться и быстро уходить, когда их обнаруживали. Несколько раз она дралась со львами и львицами. Редкие шрамы украсили её лицо в качестве боевых наград. В общем, Тиара часто чувствовала себя несчастной, одиночество которой скрашивала единственная дочь.

Калаша уже была практически полностью самостоятельной. Она не отставала от мамы в долгих путешествиях, пряталась, когда мама охотилась и оставляла её одну. И быстро перестала задавать вопросы, почему их не пускают или оставляют жить.

В этот день, сразу после заката они подошли к ручью, возле которого стоял одинокий молодой лев. При виде тигрицы он сразу ощерился и встал в предупреждающую позу:

- Кто бы ты ни была, остановись! Ты и твой детеныш! Не смейте пересекать ручей! Это – моя территория!

- Я не собираюсь у тебя задерживаться, - ответила Тиара как можно более спокойным голосом: - Я ищу землю Харабу.

- Ты её нашла! Но тебе здесь нечего делать! У нас нет лишней еды для тебя и твоего детеныша! Закон гостеприимства не действует.

- Но у меня привет от Ватумвы.

- От кого?! – лев сел на землю. Его глаза округлились от удивления.

- От Ватумвы.

- Это ошибка. Мой отец мертв. Уходи.

- Возможно, сейчас он уже и мертв. Но еще год назад он был жив. Я давно ищу вас.

Лев встал, перепрыгнул ручей и подошел к Тиаре:

- Кто ты? Откуда ты знаешь моего отца?

- Меня зовут Тиара, а это – моя дочь Калаша. Твой отец был вместе со мной год назад в Саванне Невозвращения в плену у людей.

- В плену у людей?

- Да. Мне удалось сбежать. Твой отец остался.

Лев сел и посмотрел на небо:

- Господи! Мы все время считали тебя мертвым, а ты жив! У людей!

По его щекам скатились две слезы.

- Он может быть уже и погиб, – сказала Тиара: - Люди там охотятся на нас, как мы на зебр. Прости, но никто не знает, когда должна была состояться его «охота», и состоялась ли уже.

- А почему он остался, а не сбежал с тобой?!

- Мы были в разных клетках.

Лев помолчал, потом спросил:

- И что, ты была там, у людей с малышом?

- Нет, Калаша родилась уже позже. Мы можем остановиться у вас ненадолго?

- Моя мама – лучшая охотница! – вставила Калаша.

- Если бы было на что охотиться… – грустно улыбнулся лев: - У нас – сухой сезон, травы мало, стада уходят. Наш прайд сам на голодном пайке сидит. В другое время я бы с радостью принял вас, но сейчас я ничего не могу предложить вам. Честно.

- Спасибо, - сказала Тиара и вздохнула: - Можно хотя бы пройти?

- Да, можно.

Они втроем отправились в дальнейший путь.

На обратном пути им встретился небольшой отряд. Сначала они наткнулись на молодого льва, еще совсем юного, без гривы. Он выскочил прямо на них из густой травы и остановился. Его лицо, сначала отобразившее испуг и удивление, потом озарилось улыбкой:

- Привет, Макс!

- Привет, Рамзес! Что ты тут делаешь? Тебя прислал твой папа?

- Ну, почти. Послушай, тут со мною небольшой прайд, мы пройдем твои земли сегодня ночью, а? Папа попросил проводить их кратчайшим путем. Ты позволишь нам пройти? Мы не станем охотиться.

- Ты обещаешь?

- Да. Ты же знаешь, мое слово – как папино, можешь доверять.

- Знаю. Поэтому верю, хоть ты еще и мал, что бы слово давать Королю, - Макс улыбнулся.

- Значит, без моего папы мое слово ничего не значит?!

- Прости, но пока ты несовершеннолетний, за тебя отвечает твой отец. Таков закон.

- Я попрошу его исправить твой закон! – сказал Рамзес и продолжил: - Ладно, поболтали и хватит. Так мы пойдем?

- Ну, ступайте. Смотри, ты слово дал.

Рамзес развернулся, чтобы уйти, но перед этим он внимательно посмотрел на Тиару. Его лицо отразило искренне удивление и восхищение на какое-то мгновение, но он тут же взял себя в лапы и с уже безразличным видом исчез.

С холма втроем они наблюдали, как в свете взошедшей луны очертания львиных тел скользили в траве, мерно вышагивая в сторону границы Долины Прайдов.

- Значит, тебя зовут Макс? – спросила Калаша.

- Калаша, нельзя к старшему обращаться на «ты». Это неприлично. Где твои манеры? – укорила её мать.

- Простите, я сам не представился. Ничего. Это, наверное, потому, что я обращался на «ты» к Рамзесу, который примерно такого же возраста, что и твоя Калаша. Итак, меня зовут Макс и я – здешний Король. После пропажи без вести моего отца, Ватумвы…

- Я это поняла.

Макс еще раз грустно осмотрел Тиару с дочкой, вздохнул и сказал:

- Сейчас мы пойдем домой. Вы сможете остаться столько, сколько пожелаете. Хоть и влетит мне за это от своих, но ты видела моего папу…

- Спасибо! – улыбнулась Тиара.

Её приход взбудоражил маленький прайд Макса и Ватумвы. Часть львиц заговорила о большом милосердии Короля Макса, дающего приют одинокой матери с ребенком даже в голодные времена, другая – о непомерной глупости, об угрозе еще большего голода, так как кормить теперь придется еще одного львенка. Тем более такой странной окраски.

Все разговоры прекратились, когда из пещеры вышла пожилая львица в сопровождении еще одного льва, державшегося сзади на расстоянии. Львицы подошла почти вплотную к Тиаре и обнюхала с головы до кончика хвоста. Тиара немного посторонилась:

- Что вы делаете?

Львица посмотрела на неё усталыми глазами, не выражавшими ничего, кроме большой и глубокой боли, и таким же уставшим и тихим голосом спросила:

- Макс сказал мне, что вы видели моего любимого мужа в Саванне Невозвращения. Это правда?

- Да, это правда.

Глаза львицы озарились блеском надежды:

- Значит, он жив!

- Кхм! – кашлянул сопровождавший лев: - Вайя! Ну, сколько можно жить прошлым?! Даже если эта … кхм… львица видела нашего благородного Ватумву живым, то все равно, прошло уже много времени. Ведь вы видели его год назад, не так ли? – обратился лев к Тиаре.

- Да. Только я тигрица.

- Это неважно. Если бы он был жив, то сбежал бы вслед за вами. И вообще, лично я не верю этой… кхм… тигрице. Оттуда еще никто не возвращался. А история вся эта очень подозрительна, смахивает на фантазию, лишь бы тут остаться!

Тиара вспыхнула при последних словах, но сдержалась. Лев подошел к Вайе и слегка коснулся её носом:

- Вайя! Ватумва погиб, пора смириться с этим!

Вайя отстранилась ото льва и зло бросила:

- Прекрати! Ты всегда завидовал Ватумве! Ты всегда не верил, что он жив! А я знаю это! Я чувствую, как бьется его сердце!

Вайя повернулась к Тиаре и сказала:

- Ты принесла нам радостную весть! Мой любимый жив, я всегда знала это. Теперь и ты подтвердила.

Тиара промолчала, не желая разубеждать её. Ведь и Ватумву могли уже убить так же, как и её Цезаря.… Но зачем ей говорить об этом сейчас?

Вайя слегка улыбнулась и сказала:

- Я буду рада, если вы примете приглашение и останетесь у нас! Мой дом – ваш дом! Пойдем, я хочу, чтобы вы все мне рассказали про моего любимого!

Тиара наклонилась и что-то шепнула ей на ухо. Вайя согласно кивнула.

- Макс, мальчик мой! Отведи Калашу и накорми её! Пока мы тут немного пошепчемся вдвоем…

Так Тиара обрела новый дом и новую подругу. Ей пришлось рассказать всю короткую историю знакомства с Ватумвой. Особенно впечатлил Вайю рассказ о Цезаре.

- Я искренне тебе сочувствую! – сказала она: - Тебе намного хуже, чем мне. Ведь у меня еще есть надежда увидеть своего возлюбленного, а у тебя – нет. Впрочем, что я говорю! Ты еще молода, красива по-своему! Ты обязательно встретишь еще свою судьбу.

- Да уж! – произнесла Тиара, вспомнив про Мтаю.

- Не веришь?! А зря.

- Но ты же не нашла другой любви!

- Потому что не искала. Хотя Оскар, ты его видела сегодня, постоянно хотел стать моим мужем. Он сводный брат Ватумвы – его в саванне нашел маленьким львенком отец Ватумвы и принял в прайд как приемного сына. Оскар не знает своих родителей и очень сильно влюблен в меня. Но я никогда не теряла надежды встретить своего любимого снова.

Вайя помолчала, потом сказала:

- Знаешь, у меня к тебе просьба. Очень большая просьба.

- Какая?

- Никогда не говори Максу, где находится Саванна Невозвращения. Не хочу еще и его потерять. Жена может пережить потерю любимого мужа, но мать не может пережить потерю сына…

- Хорошо.

- Пообещай мне! – глаза Вайи с мольбой устремились на Тиару.

- Обещаю! – с этими словами две большие кошки покинули пещеру и присоединились к другим.

А в это время на дальней окраине встретились две тени: одна большого льва, другая – поменьше.

- Привет! – сказала маленькая тень: - Зачем ты меня срочно звал? Что-то случилось?

- Случилось! – ответил лев: - И ты еще спрашиваешь?! Кто мне обещал уладить все дела с Ватумвой и его выкормышем, Максом?! Кто?!

- Успокойся, все идет по плану. Ватумвы нет в живых, дело Макса решенное. Скоро и его не станет. Что тебя не устраивает?!

- «Ватумвы нет в живых»! – передразнил лев: - Ты уверен? Тогда я тебя разочарую. Скорее всего, он жив! У людей в плену, но жив! Понимаешь?!

- Не может быть! Кто тебе сказал?!

- Кто-кто! Тут появилась одна львица… тьфу… эта… тигрица…

- Кто?! – удивилась маленькая тень.

- Неважно. Важно другое. Она сбежала из Саванны Невозвращения и всем рассказывает про это. А в том числе и про выжившего Ватумву!

- Не может быть! Люди убивают львов в Саванне!

- Что ты заладил – убивают, убивают?! Видимо, не всех убивают, и к несчастью для нас, Ватумву то и не убили! Не доверять тигрице нет причин, она говорит правду.

На мгновение воцарилось молчание. Потом маленькая тень задумчиво сказала:

- Значит, Ватумва жив?

- Да. Это разрушает все наши планы.

- Может, и нет. Во всяком случае, его тут нет, а это главное. Не думаю, что люди отпустят льва на свободу. Скорее всего, они просто продлили его жизнь, а потом убьют, в конце концов. И проблему Макса мы можем тоже быстро решить, отправив его туда же. Думаю, приход этой тигрицы даже к лучшему…

- Ты уверен?!

- Да. Думаю, люди не откажутся от еще одной молодой жертвы. А Макс побежит вслед за папочкой, я уверен. Надо его подтолкнуть только к этому! – тень явно повеселела: - Саванна Невозвращения решит все проблемы!

- И что потом? – спросил лев.

- А потом сделаем так… - и тени удалились прочь, о чем-то перешептываясь.

Спустя несколько дней Тиара вышла уже на свою первую охоту вместе с отрядом Вайи. Они отправились на север, где паслись внезапно появившиеся стада антилоп Томпсона, или Томми, как их прозывали львицы.

Вайя позвала Тиару, чтобы проверить её в деле:

- Я вижу, что ты достаточно сильная, и справишься с Томми одна. Никто тебе мешать не будет. План таков. Мы приведем Томми в панику, а ты выберешь жертву и убьешь сама. Только выбери пожирнее и побольше.

- Может, проще будет, если я вообще пойду одна? Я привыкла к одиночной охоте, я справлюсь без лишнего шума…

- Твоя шерсть может легко выдать тебя с головой. Надо отвлечь Томми, чтобы ты смогла подобраться к ним поближе. Мы «пошумим», а ты сможешь задрать Томми, - ответила Вайя: - И потом, привыкай к коллективу. В одиночку здесь трудно охотиться. Мало шансов на успех.

- Хорошо, - вздохнула Тиара: - Как скажешь.

Группа львиц и тигрицы приближались к пастбищу с Томми. На краю Вайя сказала:

- Все. Мы окружаем их и «шумим» с другой стороны. Ты начнешь охоту сама, но не раньше, чем мы обнаружим себя. Поняла?

- Да, Вайя, понятно.

Львицы исчезли в траве, окружая Томми со всех сторон. Тиара легла на живот и стала наблюдать за Томми.

Вскоре она увидела, как Томми всполошились и стали отбегать от краев пастбища, постоянно следя за кем-то вдали. «Пора!», - решила Тиара и приподнялась. Медленно, шаг за шагом, она приближалась к Томми. Сделав несколько шагов, она ложилась на живот и снова всматривалась в жертв. Томми её не видели. Они нервно щипали траву, время от времени поднимая голову и смотря в стороны, куда ушли охотницы Вайи. Тиара не могла их видеть, но предположила, что львицы просто маячили перед Томми, постоянно приковывая внимание к себе. Когда Томми смотрели на львиц, появлялся шанс подобраться поближе к Томми. Чем-то эта охота напоминала её прежнюю охоту на родине, как учила мама. Тогда она пряталась в чаще леса и ждала, пока какой-нибудь олень или косуля подойдут на расстояние прыжка. Иногда приходилось ждать долго, но терпение почти всегда вознаграждалось. Сейчас было все немного по-другому. Пришлось подбираться к жертвам почти по открытой местности. Шаг за шагом, приближаясь к цели, Тиара искала свою жертву. Наконец она выбрала самую большую Томми и с этого момента все внимание сконцентрировала только на ней. Её мышцы напряглись, тело стало твердым, словно превратилось в тетиву туго натянутого лука, уши «прилипли» к вискам вытянувшегося лица. На полусогнутых лапах, она делала шаг за шагом очень медленно, каждый раз перенося вес своего тела на кончики подушечек и не сводя глаз с намеченной жертвы. Перед каждым шагом она пробовала лапой землю, не принесет ли этот шаг звук, могущий её выдать. И только убедившись в бесшумности, она делала шаг вперед. Наконец, Тиара смогла подобраться к жертве на расстояние одного броска и замерла. Томми нервно подняла голову, словно что-то почувствовала, и посмотрела в сторону Тиары. В этот момент она издала рык. Томми «оцепенела» на мгновение. Этого было достаточно. Тиара выпрыгнула из своего укрытия, широко расставив передние лапы, и приземлилась ровно на спину Томми, сбивая её и подминая под себя своим весом. Томми попыталась дернуться и вырваться рывком на свободу, но сомкнувшиеся на её шеё лапы, а через секунду и вонзившиеся в шейную артерию клыки уже не позволили её ничего сделать. Через секунду она была мертва.

Остальные Томми в панике бросились врассыпную. И тоже попались другим львицам, спрятавшимся, как и Тиара. Вайя решила не только проверить новую охотницу, но и поймать как можно больше впрок, раз большая удача в столь засушливое время привела Томми к ним.

Собравшись все вместе, они стали разглядывать добычи друг друга. В этот раз удалось поймать целых четыре Томми. Прайд целых две недели сможет прожить, не ощущая большого голода.

- Молодец, Тиара! – одобрительно отозвалась Вайя, рассмотрев её жертву: - Твоя Томми очень аппетитно выглядит!

- Спасибо!

- Да, очень аппетитно! – весело сказал голос внезапно появившегося Оскара: - Привет!

- О, привет, Оскар! Я не думала, что ты пойдешь с нами! – сказала Вайя.

- Я тоже не думал! Но когда узнал, что с вами идет Тиара, - Оскар подмигнул ей: - то не смог удержаться от удовольствия посмотреть на неё в деле!

- Да? Ну и как тебе, понравилось? – спросила Тиара.

- Ну, наблюдая сверху, вон там, - Оскар махнул лапой в сторону скалы, нависавшей над пастбищем: - мне было хорошо видно, как ты подбиралась к Томми. Надо признать, что у тебя неплохая техника. Но однообразно как-то, что ли…. по-моему, не хватает изюминки, красоты. Да, именно так. Вот Вайя, к примеру, охотилась более красиво, больше приемов использовала, тебе стоит многому поучиться у неё. Её охоту смотреть – просто одно удовольствие.

- Правда? Ну, конечно, сверху виднее, - саркастически заметила Тиара.

- Это точно, - Оскар словно и не заметил сарказма.

- Может, пойдем домой? А то дети уже проголодались, наверное… – предложила Вайя.

Оскар пошел впереди, Тиара и Вайя замыкали отряд львиц.

- Слушай, чего он прицепился к охоте? – вдруг спросила Тиара: - Какая красота может быть при охоте? Главное – убить жертву.

- Оскар – стилист, - ответила, слегка улыбнувшись, Вайя: - И честно пытается во всем найти красоту, новизну, утонченность. Даже в охоте. И критикует, если, по его мнению, кто-то что-то делает некрасиво.

- А сам-то он охотится или нет?

- Иногда принимает участие, когда жертва – буйвол или кто-нибудь, такой же крупный и сильный.

- Откуда же он знает, как должно быть красиво, если сам почти не охотится?

- Ну, Оскар считает, что охотиться должны профессионалы, а понятие о красоте – это его собственные представления. Он любит наблюдать за охотой львиц. Слушай, а ты что, обиделась на него?

- Знаешь, Вайя, я считаю, что критиковать может каждый, но истинно ценные слова могут быть лишь от того, кто сам – профессионал или хорошо знает дело. А кто сам ни разу толком не охотился, каков прок в его словах? Зачем его слушать?

- Твое право, Тиара. Но думаю, к словам Оскара стоит прислушаться тоже.

- Мне более ценны твои слова, Вайя. А как ты оцениваешь мои способности?

- Я думаю, ты очень хорошая охотница, правда, в групповой охоте тебе еще много практиковаться надо. И прижиматься к земле больше, иногда тебя было заметно.

- Правда? Я учту на будущее.

В тот же вечер Тиара встретила Макса. Макс был явно озабочен.

- Что с тобой? Что-то случилось?! – обеспокоено спросила Тиара.

- А?! Что?! А, привет, Тиара. Ты что-то спросила?

- Я спросила, что случилось?

- Нет, ничего не случилось.

- Ты чем-то явно озабочен.

- Да нет, это я так, о своем.

Тиара посмотрела ему в глаза, потом спросила:

- Ты думаешь об отце?

Макс опустил глаза:

- Да, думаю.

- Знаешь, я почему-то уверена, что Ватумва выживет, вернется и все будет хорошо. Если его не убили до меня, тем более не станут позже.

- О людях ты говорила другое…

- Послушай, никто не знает мыслей людей. Ты должен верить.

Глаза Макса сверкнули:

- Я верю, что отец жив. Верю!

Потом, помолчав, вдруг спросил:

- А как тебе удалось сбежать из той пещеры?

- Я нашла слабое место.

Тиара подробно рассказала о своем побеге. Но, как и обещала, про дорогу ничего не рассказала. Хотя Макс ничего и не спрашивал.

Её рассказ прервала Калаша:

- Мам, а почему ты раньше ничего мне не рассказывала про свое спасение?

- Ты еще слишком маленькая была, чтобы тебе рассказывать такое.

- А сейчас я уже достаточно взрослая, если ты все при мне рассказала?

- Да. Потом, зачем тебе было раньше знать подробности? А сейчас я все при тебе рассказала, чтобы ты усвоила урок на будущее и никогда не отчаивалась. Поняла меня?

- Да, мама.

- И что ты поняла, Калаша?

- Что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает. Всегда есть выбор. Правильно, мама?

- Правильно, дочка, - Тиара поцеловала её и продолжила: - Ну, все, а теперь ложись спать.

Макс тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

- Да, ты права, Тиара. Выбор есть всегда. Прощайте… Спокойной ночи.

- И тебе, Макс, спокойной ночи! До завтра.

Тиара не обратила внимания на форму прощания Макса. Ах, если бы она обратила внимания и задумалась, то, может, и сумела бы предотвратить несчастье. Но Тиара была слишком уставшей, чтобы обращать внимания на чьи-то слова.

Утром она проснулась от шума и суеты. Когда она открыла глаза, то увидела рыскавших повсюду львиц.

- Что случилось?!

Одна из пробегавших львиц сказала:

- Макс пропал!

- Что?!

- Он ушел поздно ночью и не вернулся! Рано утром Вайя проснулась, а Макса нет! Наш Король ушел, и никто не знает куда!

- Ну и что? Он же Король! Вы сами говорили мне, что у него много обязанностей.

- Но раньше такого не было! Вайя всегда знала о намерениях сына. Если он уходил на обход границ, то всегда предупреждал об этом. И потом. Раньше он не уходил ночью, а был с прайдом.

- Что случилось, мама? – сонным голосом спросила Калаша.

- Ничего, дочка, сейчас все узнаем.

- Что узнаем, мама?

- Еще не знаю… - обеспокоено ответила Тиара. Она вдруг вспомнила последние слова Макса, и страшная догадка посетила её голову. Нет! Не может быть! Но откуда он мог узнать дорогу?!

К обеду стало окончательно ясно – в прайдлэнде Макса нет.

Все львицы собрались возле главной пещеры. Внезапно появился Оскар в сопровождении какого-то бабуина. Оскар подошел к Вайе и сказал:

- Этого бабуина зовут Клеон. Он живет в нашей земле уже несколько лет. Макс знает его. Клеон пришел, чтобы рассказать кое-что важное.

Бабуин вышел вперед и торжественно-церемониальным голосом, медленно, так, чтобы каждое слово донеслось до каждой львицы, произнес:

- Наш молодой Король, Макс, сын Ватумвы, сегодня ночью покинул нас, чтобы отыскать своего отца в Саванне Невозвращения.

Гул смешанных чувств прокатился по прайду. Вперед вышла Вайя. Её глаза были полны слез, голос дрожал:

- Откуда ты это знаешь?

- Я встретил его сегодня ночью на самой дальней границе соседней земли. Я шел сюда так быстро, как мог. Макс направлялся в Саванну, это точно. Его проводил наш сосед. К сожалению, я не мог остановить его.

Воцарилось молчание. Его прервал Оскар:

- В сложившейся обстановке, у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как принять правление прайдом и всем Королевством на себя. Макс поступил мужественно, как настоящий лев, отправившись за своим отцом, моим братом. Я горжусь племянником. Но прайд не может оставаться без Короля. И поскольку у моего племянника нет наследников, то…

- НЕТ!!!

Дикий вопль Вайи разорвал тишину. Все львицы склонили голову, словно Макс уже погиб.

- Вайя, прошу тебя! – голос Оскара звучал обнадеживающе: - Мы должны крепиться! Макс еще жив. Надо верить…

- Верить?! ВО ЧТО?!!! – Вайя медленно опустилась на землю.

- Жизнь продолжается, Макс еще вернется, я уверен…

- Оттуда не возвращаются! – голос Вайи упал, взгляд потух. Она снова поднялась и медленно побрела в пещеру.

- Ты не права! – сказал вслед Оскар: - Ведь перед нами есть пример спасения! Тиаре удалось, удастся и им!

Вайя ничего не ответила.

Оскар повернулся к остальным:

- Мы должны закончить дело. Признаете ли вы меня Королем? Если кто знает причины, по которым я не могу стать Королем в этой ситуации, пусть говорит сейчас или замолчит навсегда!

Львицы молчали. Тогда Оскар сказал:

- Что ж, считаю ваше молчание за знак согласия. Обойдемся без церемоний. Как Король, я хочу, чтобы Клеон стал моим советником. Отныне охота на него и членов его семьи – табу. И еще. Завтра я выберу двух львиц, одна из которых отправится и уведомит о моем восхождении на трон Совет Долины Прайдов, другая – всех наших соседей. Последняя также передаст им всем приглашение встретиться у меня на границе завтра вечером. А сейчас все свободны.

С этими словами Оскар вернулся в пещеру.

- Мама, а нас не выгонят отсюда? – спросила Калаша стоявшую рядом маму.

- Что? Что ты спросила? – встрепенулась Тиара: - А, нет, конечно, не выгонят. Почему ты спросила?

- Потому что всегда, когда что-то происходило, нас выгоняли.

Тиара ничего не ответила, только сказала:

- Побудь здесь и никуда не уходи. Я сейчас вернусь!

Она молча прошла в пещеру, где лежала Вайя и остановилась в нерешительности. Вайя посмотрела ей в глаза и тихо произнесла:

- А, это ты? О, лучше бы ты ничего не говорила про моего любимого мужа! Теперь я лишилась еще и сына!

- Вайя! Клянусь, я ничего ему не говорила про дорогу туда! Я держу свое слово!

- Он был сегодня ночью у тебя?

- Да, был, но ничего такого не говорилось!

Вайя прикрыла глаза и произнесла:

- Неважно сейчас, откуда Макс узнал дорогу в Саванну, но будь трижды проклят тот, кто ему про неё рассказал! Теперь у меня нет причин, чтобы продолжать жизнь…

- Неправда! И Ватумва, и Макс ещё вернутся!

- Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил Оскар.

- Я готова пойти за Максом и вернуть его обратно. Я готова даже пройти в Саванну и спасти Ватумву! – заявила Тиара.

Вайя пристально посмотрела ей в глаза и медленно спросила:

- Ты действительно смогла бы туда вернуться? Ради моего Ватумвы и Макса?

- Да.

- А как же дочь, Калаша?! Ты готова её оставить ради этого?

Тиара промолчала.

- Нет, ты не вправе так поступать. Ты не должна этого делать. Калаше нужна мать.

- А как же тогда Макс? Кто сможет его вернуть?! Только я могу перехватить его, ибо знаю дорогу, а …

- Нет, - отрезала Вайя: - Ты никуда не пойдешь.

В этот момент в пещере появился Клеон. Он поклонился сначала Оскару, потом Вайи, тихо откашлялся и произнес:

- Простите меня, но я запросил совета у духов. Великие духи Прошлого сказали, что Макс жив и обязательно вернется, но не сказали, когда.

- Правда? – поднял бровь Оскар.

Вайя поднялась и подошла к Клеону:

- Если твои слова – правда, то я не знаю, как отблагодарить тебя.

- Мне не нужна благодарность, позвольте мне служить вам верой и правдой.

- Спасибо.

Тиара снова вышла вперед:

- Вайя! Вы приютили меня, когда нам с Калашей нужна была еда и крыша над головой. Вы дали нам новый дом, стали новой семьей, поделились едой в голодные для вас самих времена. Я этого никогда не забуду. Поэтому клянусь, когда придет время и Калаша станет достаточно взрослой и самостоятельной, а твои любимые еще не вернутся, я отправлюсь на их поиски в Саванну невозвращения и не вернусь, пока не найду их! Я принесла вам вести, из-за которых твой сын покинул тебя, и если он не вернется вскоре, я пойду вслед за ним. Клянусь тебе!

Тиара развернулась и вышла из пещеры. Оскар молча проводил её взглядом.

- Как хорошо, что у нас появились такие друзья как Клеон и Тиара! Правда, Оскар? – тихо, но уже с воодушевлением спросила Вайя.

- Правда… - задумчиво ответил тот.

- Эй, ты куда ушел?

- Никуда. Я тут, рядом, Вайя…

- А мыслями где-то далеко. Послушай, я не смогу пока охотиться некоторое время. Это горе подкосило меня сильно. Пусть Тиара возглавит охоту.

- Тиара? Но она так неискушенна в охоте, ей еще учиться и учиться….

- Она сильна и ловка, этого достаточно. А красоте она потом сама научится. Сильнее её у нас львицы нет. С ней мы всегда будем с куском мяса, это главное.

- Ты охотишься намного лучше, да и другие, я уверен, тоже. К тому же она у нас всего-то без году неделя, её могут попросту не принять…

- Это моя просьба, Оскар. Ты её выполнишь?

- Да, моя Королева, - грустно вздохнув, произнес Оскар и вышел из пещеры. Клеон последовал за ним.

Они отошли в сторону, затем Оскар резко развернулся и спросил:

- Зачем ты сказал ей это?!

- Ты же сам хотел поддержать её! – спокойно возразил Клеон: - Если сейчас говорить обратное, Вайя погибнет. Ты же сам не хотел её смерти.

- Но теперь она будет жить только одной напрасной надеждой. И Ватумва, и Макс никогда не вернутся сюда, ты знаешь это.

- Знаю. Но надежда – это самое последнее, что можно отнять у живой души.

- Но я хочу, чтобы она потом вышла за меня замуж! Тогда я стану полноценным Королем здесь, а не исполняющим его обязанности. А пока она надеется, я не смогу сделать этого! – огорченно сказал Оскар.

- Тебе не стоит об этом сейчас думать, Оскар! Полноценным Королем ты станешь, если будешь с умом тут управляться, а не грустить из-за Вайи. Она как-нибудь выживет, а там видно будет. Может, когда-нибудь она станет твоей женой. К тому же предсказания Духов – вещь ненадежная, тем более их обещания. Духи Прошлого часто меняют свои взгляды…

Оскар пристально посмотрел в глаза Клеона:

- Иногда я боюсь тебя, Клеон. Ты так пренебрежительно и холодно отзываешься о живых, как и о мертвых. Я никогда не спрашивал, но, по-моему, ты в сильной обиде на львов…

- В жизни мне они мало хорошего сделали, - тихо ответил Клеон, сжав кулаки.

- Ты забываешь про меня. Я ведь тоже лев и я приютил тебя, помог тебе.

- За что я и благодарен тебе, Оскар. Именно поэтому я и помогаю тебе. Ты мне помог, я тебе. Полная взаимовыручка и взаимопонимание на обоюдовыгодной основе. Впрочем, когда-нибудь я тебе расскажу свой маленький секрет. Но пока время не пришло.

- А вот как мне поступить с Тиарой? Ты слышал её клятву и просьбу Вайи? Что скажешь?

- А то и скажу – никак. Пусть все будет так, как сейчас уговорились, Оскар. Пусть Тиара возглавит охоту, она действительно самая сильная. Другие львицы, я уверен, возненавидят её от зависти. А пока не вырастет её дочка, никуда она не тронется отсюда и будет жить, практически, в полной изоляции. Друзей мало, врагов – полным-полно. Так что нечего ломать голову по-пустому.

- И все же я не доверяю ей. Она может причинить нам проблемы.

- Когда возникнет проблема, тогда и будем решать, - сказал Клеон: - Не торопи события.

- Ладно.

Объявление Оскара о назначении Тиары главной охотницей, как и прогнозировал Клеон, не вызвало воодушевления у львиц. В тот же вечер, когда она с дочкой укладывалась спать, к ним подошла одна львица средних лет. Её звали Луной за необычно серебристый цвет шерсти. Так выглядит луна при восходе солнца. Тиара поднялась, но львица её остановила:

- Лежите, лежите, милочка. Ну, как ваше настроение? Как живется?

- Спасибо, нормальное.

- А вы знаете, - вдруг спросила Луна, резко сменив тон и перейдя на «ты»: - что тебя взяли на мое место? Я была второй после королевы на охоте и всегда замещала её. А Оскар, не успев стать Королем, сразу вместо Вайи назначил тебя, даже не поговорив со мною. Это было сделано просто по-хамски.

- Я в этом не виновата, - испуганно сказала Тиара: - Я никого ни о чем не просила.

- Я знаю. Никто никогда ни о чем не просит… Ты что, спала с Оскаром? Или с Максом, что Вайя и Оскар так благоволят к тебе?

Тиара резко встала. Её глаза налились кровью от гнева:

- Что вы себе позволяете? – от гнева она даже сначала перешла на «вы»: - Думаете, если я новенькая, со мною можно так разговаривать?

И через мгновение, уже стальным голосом:

- И ты вообще готова отвечать за свои слова? Если да, я готова драться с тобой, с любой львицей, чтобы защитить свою честь и достоинство!

Львица молча посмотрела прищуренными глазами несколько секунд на Тиару, потом фыркнула и сказала:

- А ты хитрая. Хитрая цепкая провинциалка. Драться с тобой из-за твоего назначения никто тут из нас не станет. И мы подчинимся воле нашего Короля. Но… Ты, девочка в полоску, далеко пойдешь. Если, конечно, не остановят! А когда-нибудь такие найдутся… – повернулась и, чуть покачивая задом и виляя хвостом, пошла, выражая своей фигурой, походкой безграничное презрение к юной выскочке, тем более, не львице.

- Дрянь, дрянь! Какая мерзость, какая дрянь, - шептала Тиара, чувствуя себя униженной и оплеванной, совершенно беспомощной, ибо ответить было некому. Тиара поняла, что сейчас мало кто за неё заступится, брось она вызов этой львице. Оскар скорее станет на сторону львиц, чем её. И зачем он только назначил её главной охотницей? Чтобы возбудить к ней зависть и неприязнь?! Что ж, если так, то ему это удалось.

«За что? За что?!», - повторяла Тиара мысленно. Она снова чувствовала себя несчастной и одинокой.

- Мама, мама, не плачь, - стала успокаивать её Калаша: - Не надо.

- Я не плачу, дочка.

- Но я вижу слезы, мама.

- Просто в глаз пылинка попала. Ты что, неужели подумала, что я расстроилась из-за этой львицы?

- Мам, нам ведь не надо её бояться, правда? – спросила Калаша.

- Нет, конечно.

- Мы ведь всегда будем вместе, чтобы не случилось, правда, мама?!

- Правда, дочка! – Тиара нежно коснулась её загривка носом и слегка потерлась: - Спи, ничего не бойся, все будет в порядке. Спокойной ночи!

Этой ночью Калаша слышала, как мама тихонько плакала, но виду не подала. Так уже бывало. Стоило только прижаться посильнее, и мама постепенно успокаивалась. Так сделала и сейчас. Вскоре мама заснула. А Калаша не спала почти до самого утра…

Прошло несколько дней. Тиара возглавляла охотничью партию львиц. Оскар, когда заканчивал обход границ, часто наблюдал за их совместной охотой. Тиара проигнорировала его замечания и все также продолжала прямолинейно охотиться, проявляя минимум фантазии. Никакой красоты. Правда, её движения всегда были сильными и ловкими, однако, она никогда не меняла тактики охоты. «Никакой обучаемости новому, никакого прогресса», - подумал Оскар, наблюдая за ней. Львицы почти никак не проявляли участия в охоте, позволяя Тиаре все делать самой. Они вроде и слушали её указания, но не торопились их выполнять. «Плохая из неё руководитель, так она недолго протянет», - снова подумал Оскар. В этот момент появилась львица:

- Оскар… ой, простите, Ваше Величество, к нам пришел Учитель Мвекунду. Он хочет Вас видеть.

- Мвекунду? – удивился Оскар: - Ладно, проводи его в тронную пещеру, я приму его там. Пусть подождет, если что.

- Он пришел вместе со своим сыном, - добавила львица.

- С сыном так сыном. Приму обоих. Веди их поскорее, - сказал Оскар и направился в пещеру, где Король обычно принимал гостей. Её называли тронной пещерой, она находилась в стороне от дома, и там никто никогда не ночевал. Оскар не знал, почему гостей было принято принимать именно тут, а не в домашней пещере. Впрочем, он хотел бы принять этого старого и пожилого Учителя подальше от посторонних глаз. Оскар побаивался его. И хотя Мвекунду был уже не слишком силен физически, его авторитет был непререкаем. За ним был не один десяток могущественных учеников.

Мвекунду не взял своего сына в пещеру, оставив его у входа.

- Чем обязан визиту такого многоуважаемого льва? – осведомился вместо приветствия Оскар.

- Приветствую тебя, Оскар! – ответил Мвекунду: - Я пришел к тебе, чтобы прояснить некоторые моменты.

- Какие еще моменты? – насторожился Оскар.

- Ты уведомил Совет Долины Прайдов о том, что занял место Короля.

- Да, именно так. Разве я неправильно поступил?

- Смотря по обстоятельствам. А где могила Ватумвы и Макса – предыдущих законных Королей? – Мвекунду сделал ударение на слове «законных».

- О чем это вы? Ватумва уже более двух лет отсутствует, а несколько дней назад пропал Макс. Я, как единственный лев и приемный сын Харабу, чье имя носит эта земля, я стал Королем с согласия всего прайда…

- Насовсем или на время отсутствия Ватумвы либо Макса?

- Вообще-то, на время отсутствия, но…

- Тогда ты поторопился объявить себя Королем перед Советом, Оскар. Даже Макс этого не делал, он тоже лишь замещал своего отца. Временно. Тоже касается и тебя. По закону ты можешь лишь временно его заместить. Либо решить вопрос о низложении предыдущего Короля – Ватумвы и его временно замещавшего Макса. Но ты не сделал этого.

- Нет, – холодно ответил Оскар.

- И, как я понимаю, не собираешься, - продолжил Мвекунду: - Значит, ты временно замещаешь Ватумву. Ты неправильно уведомил Совет. Я пришел, чтобы уточнить этот момент и сообщить результат на Совете.

Оскар помолчал мгновение, потом все же отважился спросить:

- А если они никогда не появятся, я что, буду вечно замещающим? И что будет в случае моей смерти? Мои потомки не смогут наследовать эту землю?

- Когда пройдет три года с момента исчезновения Макса, - холодно и медленно сказал Мвекунду: - ты сможешь объявить его погибшим при отсутствии доказательств того, что он жив. Перед Советом Долины Прайдов. То же можешь сделать и в отношении Ватумвы, как я понимаю, уже скоро. Тогда ты станешь полноправным Королем на этой земле, и твои потомки получат право её наследования. До этого момента они, если появятся, никаких прав на эту землю иметь не будут. Да. И если ты умрешь до того, как будет признана смерть Ватумвы и Макса, то эта земля будет выставлена на оспаривание и достанется любому льву, сумевшему победить в споре. То есть сильнейшему. До того момента она будет под опекой Совета. Тебя такой ответ устраивает?

- Да, - угрюмо ответил Оскар.

- Отлично. Это все, что я хотел сказать. За сим откланиваюсь, не смея тратить время Вашего Величества. Поскольку такое обращение относится в равной степени, как к Королю, так и к лицу, его временно замещающему, отныне я буду обращаться только на «вы» с добавлением Ваше Величество.

- Как пожелаете, Учитель Мвекунду, - произнес Оскар, слегка польщенный таким обращением. Но и тонкая ирония Мвекунду не прошла мимо его ушей. Мвекунду насторожила поспешность Оскара объявить себя Королем официально и его уверенность в невозвращении Ватумвы или хотя бы Макса. Однако, надев маску официоза, скрывавшую истинные мысли, он спросил:

- Вы не проводите нас до границы, Ваше Величество?

- Я думаю, вы прекрасно сами найдете путь назад, Учитель. Я должен быть в другом месте.

- Тогда до свидания, Ваше Величество.

С этими словами Мвекунду вышел.

От стены отделилась тень и подошла к Королю.

- Ты все слышал? – тихо спросил Оскар.

- Да, - ответил Клеон: - почти все. Я лишь немного опоздал.

- И что ты думаешь?

- Он не верит в стечение обстоятельств и подозревает тебя в устранении законного Короля. Тебе стоит остерегаться его.

- Мне тоже так показалось. Однако мы тут бессильны что-либо сделать. Мвекунду недосягаем.

- Надо либо выждать три года, либо предъявить доказательства гибели Ватумвы и Макса. Тогда ты станешь полноправным Королем.

Когда Мвекунду с сыном проходил мимо домашней пещеры, он заглянул туда, чтобы проведать Вайю. В этот момент с охоты явилась Тиара вместе с другими львицами и добычей. Когда Мвекунду выходил от Вайи, он столкнулся с ней на выходе нос в нос:

- Ой, простите!

- Извините, - посторонилась Тиара: - я не заметила, что у Вайи гости.

- Ничего, мы уже уходим, - сказал Мвекунду. И только сейчас он обратил внимание на полоски и вспомнил про рассказ Рамзеса.

- Погоди! Ты – Тиара? Черт, как же я мог позабыть про тебя! Ты – самая загадочная существо в нашей Долине.

- Это еще почему? – опешила Тиара.

- Потому что у нас никогда не было тигриц, тем более, не знающих, как они к нам попали и где их родина.

- Добрый день! – подошел поздороваться Рамзес.

- Добрый! – откликнулась Тиара и снова повернулась к Мвекунду: - А откуда вы знаете про меня?

- Земля слухами полнится, весьма наслышан о тебе, - уклончиво ответил он и подмигнул ей: - А вообще-то мне про тебя рассказала Бенгела, ты еще помнишь такую львицу?

- Конечно! Как она? – улыбнулась Тиара.

- Жива, курилка. И пока вполне довольна, хоть и грустит по тебе. Просила передать привет, если увижу.

- Спасибо. Вы ей тоже передавайте.

- Меня зовут Мвекунду, я – Учитель, а это мой сын Рамзес. И можно обращаться на «ты», я обращаюсь на «вы» только к Королям.

- Хорошо. А с вашим сыном я уже встречалась.

- Вот об этом я, кстати, и хотел поговорить. Не возражаешь меня проводить с сыном до границы. Заодно хотелось бы услышать рассказ о чудесном спасении из Саванны невозвращения, так сказать, из первых лап.

Втроем они покинули пещеру. Вайя, не ставшая вмешиваться в диалог, проводила их взглядом до кустарников.

Выслушав рассказ Тиары, Мвекунду сказал:

- Что ж, твой рассказ впечатляет. Очень жаль твоего друга, Цезаря, но он поступил очень благородно и погиб, спасая тебя. Это хорошая история.

- История для чего? – спросила Тиара.

- Для подражания, - ответил Мвекунду: - Так должен поступить настоящий лев для спасения своей возлюбленной. Он должен быть готов отдать жизнь за любимую.

- И что потом?! – воскликнула Тиара. На её глаза навернулись слезы: - Зачем жить без любимого?!

- У-у, я вижу слезы на твоих глазах! – сказал Мвекунду: - Не плачь, дорогая, такова жизнь. У каждого из нас – свое место в ней. Помимо разных мелких и не очень ролей в ней типа охотниц, учителей, королей, аутсайдеров, гладиаторов и так далее, есть две главные роли, которые должен исполнить настоящий лев и настоящая львица. Настоящий лев должен защищать землю и свою семью – прайд, настоящая львица должна вырастить и воспитать ваше общее потомство – детей, дать им жизнь, научить основам выживания. В единстве семьи – прайда – и есть сила. И лев должен быть готовым отдать свою жизнь за то, что он любит и, любя, создает. Иначе прайд не станет сильным, если лев будет трусом и сможет легко все бросить и уйти. Хотя и таких немало. А твой Цезарь хоть и вырос в неволе, но стал лучше многих здешних львов. Наивные идеалисты, чаще всего именно они становятся примером поведения, объектом подражания и жертвами других – плохих, завистливых львов.

- Папа, а ты много таких знал? – спросил Рамзес.

- К сожалению, немало, - ответил тот.

- Когда я вырасту, я тоже буду готов отдать свою жизнь за любимых!

- Надеюсь, тебе этого никогда не придется делать! – улыбнулся Мвекунду.

Тиара ничего не сказала. Она вспомнила про Цезаря и пыталась представить себе его образ, но с течением времени он стал расплывчатым.

- Я вижу, ты тут не очень счастлива. Что, не нашла общий язык с другими львицами?

Тиара рассказала про обиду и спросила:

- Что я сделала? Разве я виновата, что меня взяли на место Вайи?

- Ты, Тиара, еще не знаешь жизни, - ответил Мвекунду: - Там, где-то далеко, ты была первой, потому что была единственной. Видимо, ты привыкла и решила по молодости, что так будет всегда. Но здесь мало места одиночкам, здесь все поделено. Ты здесь – одна из многих, пусть очень сильная, но вдобавок даже не львица. Конкуренция. Друзей в карьере не бывает. А быть главной охотницей – это почетная должность в прайде. Не удивляйся, что ты поневоле перешла кому-то тропинку, тем более так быстро после прихода. Выскочек никто не любит, тем более выскочек-чужаков, пришедших неизвестно откуда. Этот мир жесток, увы…

- И что, пап, разве это справедливо? – возмутился Рамзес: - Разве Тиара должна страдать из-за чьей-то зависти? Если львицы не согласны, пусть идут к Королю и добиваются своего!

- Верно, сынок. Но, по-видимому, Оскар имел особые причины так поступить и вряд ли отступится. Львицы это понимают и вымещают свою злобу на единственно доступной им Тиаре.

- Что же мне делать, Мвекунду? – спросила в отчаянии Тиара: - Как жить? Я не могу все время жить в такой обстановке. Я просто умру или отравлюсь.

- Как жить? Во-первых, никогда не думать про смерть. Во-вторых, не обращать внимания. Со временем другие, не все, конечно, изменят свое отношение к тебе. Сейчас они считают тебя выскочкой, а как они будут думать, узнав тебя поближе, зависит только от тебя. Но ни в коем случае не отвечай злом на зло. Око за око не добавит тебе популярности.

- Что и даже на попрание чести не отвечать? – переспросила Тиара.

- Честь и достоинство – это святое, - сказал Мвекунду: - Я имел в виду не защиту чести и достоинства, а месть. Не мсти им, вот что я хотел сказать, не относись так же, как и к тебе. Надо быть выше этой низости. А честь следует защищать.

- Спасибо. Ватумва был прав.

- В чем? – спросил Рамзес.

- В том, что Учитель поможет. Так он мне сказал перед нашим расставанием. И он был прав. Вы мне помогли немного.

- Рад слышать, что кому-то помог, - улыбнулся Мвекунду.

- А почему вы помогаете, кого-то учите? – спросила Тиара: - Ведь детей учить должны родители, а не посторонние!

- Прежде всего, да, - ответил Мвекунду: - Но мы не учим охоте, манерам. Мы учим чему, сынок?

- Общим законам жизни, правилам и приемам боя, вообще, помогаем стать лучше! – гордо ответил Рамзес.

- Правильно! Мы помогаем, Тиара, тем, кто нуждается и желает стать лучше. Объясняем, что и как можно сделать лучше, а чего делать не следует.

- И вас слушают?

- Кто хочет, слушает, кто не хочет, не слушает. Но вообще-то мы ведем школы для детей королей прайдов. И помогаем также королевским родителям в воспитании их чад.

Когда они подошли к границе земли Харабу, Мвекунду остановился и сказал:

- Да, собственно моя просьба, Тиара. Думаю, она тебя не обременит.

- Какая?

- Я попрошу тебя никому не рассказывать, что видела моего сына тогда, когда пришла сюда. Ведь это был первый день пребывания тут?

- Как вы догадались?

- Рамзес встретил тебя в сопровождении Макса, да и до него никто не говорил, что ты – у Вайи в гостях. Так я предположил, что ты пришла именно в тот день, когда встретила моего сына. Я бы попросил никому об этом не говорить. Как и о том, что ты видела группу львов в сопровождении Рамзеса.

- Почему?

- От этого зависит жизнь моего сына, да и твое благополучие тоже. Это опасные сведения.

- Хорошо, я буду молчать.

- Спасибо. До свидания, Тиара! Приятно было познакомиться лично.

- Мне тоже.

Мвекунду пошел вперед, а Рамзес чуть задержался и, обернувшись, сказал:

- Ты очень красивая. Пока.

- Пока, - слегка обескураженно ответила Тиара. Она еще долго смотрела, как две фигуры шли в густой траве, пока не скрылись за деревьями. Затем Тиара тронулась в обратный путь. Калаша, наверное, уже заждалась…


	3. Chapter 3

**Глава 5.**

Прошло больше месяца с тех пор, как маленький отряд Ахади покинул земли Долины. Все это время они шли по пустынным землям, изнывая от жары. Еды не было уже вторую неделю, воды – третьи сутки. Иногда казалось, что все это очень близко, но всякий раз при подходе это был мираж. Чтобы меньше попадаться на его уловку и страдать от жары, Ахади вел свой прайд чаще всего по ночам.

Иногда на пути им попадались чьи-то следы. Тогда Ахади начинал идти днем, пока видны отчетливо следы. Однако скоро выяснялось, что следы ведут никуда. Хуже было один раз, когда они пошли по своим же следам. По кругу.

Вот и сейчас они шли по следам днем. Львицы начали роптать. Даже Уру сказала:

- Ахади, дорогой! Нам нужно поскорее что-либо найти, иначе нас ждет смерть от жажды и голода. Все уже на грани.

- Знаю, любимая. Я каждый вечер молю наших предков указать нам путь в землю. Хоть в какую, лишь бы там была еда и вода….

- Надеюсь, они услышат нас сейчас.

Наконец, ближе к вечеру, Ахади остановился и прислушался.

- Что там? – спросила Уру.

- Тс-с! Послушай…. Тихо всем, не шевелиться и не разговаривать!

Уру тоже прислушалась. В почти полной тишине, ей вдруг показались знакомые звуки. Это было…. Это было….

- Это же трава! – догадалась Уру: - Трава! Значит, впереди есть вода!

- Да. Там трава! – подхватил Ахади: - Наконец, мы пришли! Идемте, скорее! Там нас ждет дом, я уверен. Наш новый дом!

- Подожди, откуда ты так уверен? – спросила Уру: - Мы не знаем, кто там живет.

- Не знаем. Но главное, мы ушли из Долины и пришли в новое место. Остальное не в счет. Попробуем устроиться тут.

Вскоре они оказались посреди травы, которая становилась все выше и выше. Наконец, впереди появился ручей. Весь давно мучавшийся от жажды отряд жадно припал к воде. Вдруг из кустов на противоположном конце появился лев. Ахади тут же насторожился и приготовился отразить любую атаку, если она последует. Но лев, казалось, был один, к тому же очень пожилой.

- Кто вы? – почти крикнул Ахади: - Вы здесь живете?! Это ваша земля?!

Лев ничего не ответил, развернулся и снова исчез.

- Постойте, куда вы?! – крикнул вслед Ахади, но странный лев проигнорировал его.

- Надо быть настороже, Похоже, это место уже занято…. – сказала Уру.

- Да, и нас не так уж и много, - добавила Элиза.

- Будьте внимательны и не отходите друг от друга ни на шаг. Пойдем цепью, - приказал Ахади: - Я пойду впереди, ты, Элиза, будешь замыкающей.

- Ладно, пап!

Осторожно они пробирались вперед, постоянно прислушиваясь к звукам этого места. Судя по ним, тут было изобилие пищи – и зебры, и буйволы, и слоны. Антилопы тоже, наверное, водились. По голубому небу летали большие стаи разных птиц. А вот львиных рыков не было слышно.

Проходя мимо какого-то холма, Ахади решил забраться на него и осмотреться. На его вершине перед ним открылась вся красота этого места.

Долина, судя по всему, была не очень большой, на горизонте виднелись светлые линии пустыни. Еще дальше были какие-то высокие горы, правда, только с одной стороны. Сама земля была покрыта очень густой зеленью, её почти пополам пересекала извилистая река. А в середине возвышалась одинокая скала с широким выступом, словно широко открытая акулья пасть. Она хорошо просматривалась со всех сторон.

- Боже, какая красота! – изумленно произнесла Уру, тихо подойдя сзади: - Это просто необыкновенная земля!

- Да, это необыкновенно красивая земля, Уру…. – сказал Ахади, думая о чем-то своем.

- Ага. И уже занята, Ахади. Ты думаешь о том льве? Надо бы встретиться и переговорить с ним снова. Не думаю, что он откажет нам в помощи. Вот только где мы будем его искать тут?!

- Я, кажется, знаю, где. Пошли! – ответил Ахади, спускаясь вниз.

У подножия скалы их встретил тот же самый лев во главе трех львиц. Ахади был прав, предполагая, что именно эта скала будет местом его укрытия. Если этот лев – здешний Король, то его место только здесь. И только теперь Ахади смог его хорошо рассмотреть. Это был уже пожилой, умудренный жизнью лев с очень грустным взглядом. Он явно понимал, что не сможет справиться с пришельцами, и все же не отступал до самого последнего. Он готов был принять свой последний бой.

- Я не хочу с вами драться, - сразу начал Ахади: - Я не стану скрывать, мы ищем новый дом. Мы проделали огромный путь, давно не ели и не пили. Только здесь нашлась еда и вода. Это прекрасная земля, о которой только можно мечтать. И если здесь больше нет других прайдов, то я бы хотел поселиться со своим прайдом именно здесь. Я предлагаю мирно поделить землю и жить в хорошем добрососедстве. Вас, как я вижу, очень мало, нас тоже не много. Вместе же мы смогли бы выжить здесь и процветать.

Лев опустил голову и помолчал минуту, потом тихо спросил:

- Ты правильно заметил, нас немного. Почему же ты не требуешь всего? Ты можешь сейчас убить меня, мою жену и дочерей и попробовать получить всю землю.

- Я не ищу крови, - ответил Ахади: - Я ушел от войны не для того, чтобы её тут начинать. И не хочу, чтобы кто-то из нас пострадал на новом месте. Я ищу спокойствия и уединения.

- Ты его нашел, - вздыхая, ответил лев: - Когда-то мои предки тоже нашли его. И остались тут навсегда. Это действительно прекрасная земля. Здесь такие восходы и закаты…. Если бы у меня было больше детей, тем более, родился хоть один сильный сын, тебе бы нечего было бы тут искать!

- Милый, - сказала львица, стоявшая рядом: - возможно, их послало нам само Провидение. Может, они наш последний шанс выжить. Полгода сюда не заглядывал ни один нормальный лев. И ты не в силах нас защитить от врага. Прости, мы уже не в силах защитить нас самих….

- Да, - на глаза старого льва навернулись слезы: - Если бы только у меня были силы!!

- Вам кто-то угрожает? – спросил встревожено Ахади.

- Гиены! – с горечью ответил лев: - Раньше я был сильнее, потом я пользовался аутсайдерами, приглашая их за еду. Я жаждал заиметь сына, но, видимо, не суждено. Поэтому я оказался зависимым от других львов. Но вот уже полгода не было аутсайдеров, некому было помочь. Нет, правда, приходил один, но связываться с гиенами не стал. Только память о себе оставил в виде будущего внука или внучки. Боже, я так хочу, чтобы родился внук! Но это будет еще нескоро. Гиены воспользовались моей слабостью и восстали. Нападали на моих охотниц стаями, убивали их или калечили. За полгода я потерял четырех львиц. Мой прайд уменьшился почти наполовину. Наконец, произошло неделю назад самое страшное – гиены напали большим отрядом и убили наших детей. Нас теперь осталось только четверо, причем моя младшая дочь Мвези должна скоро рожать, а их много. Нам не выстоять. Я теперь не властен над всеми землями, и думал об уходе отсюда, так что, если ты захочешь тут остаться, тебе придется иметь дело с ними. И кровь проливать тоже. Именно это я имел в виду, говоря «попробовать получить землю».

- Что будем делать, Ахади? – спросила Уру.

- Навряд ли где мы найдем еще такую землю, как здесь, - произнес Ахади.

- Ты хочешь драться за нее? – спросила Элиза.

- С гиенами? Да, дочка. Этих тварей мы еще в Долине гоняли, а тут…. Если мы уйдем, то этот маленький прайд останется наедине с ними и погибнет. Мы должны помочь им. Да и потом. Если мы уйдем, эта земля останется пустой и, в конце концов, кто-либо другой её завоюет. Так почему нам не помочь этому Королю, выгнать гиен и не остаться здесь самим?! Только для боя нам нужно объединиться всем вместе. Меня зовут Ахади, это – моя жена Уру. А как Вас зовут?

Глаза пожилого льва блеснули искрой:

- Меня зовут Имара. Это моя дочка Мвези. И я клянусь, если вы сделаете, как сказали, я поделю землю пополам, как между братьями! Слово Имары!

- Почему именно пополам? – спросила Элиза: - Ведь нам придется драться много больше, значит, и земли мы должны получить тоже больше!

- Элиза! – прикрикнул Ахади: - Ты не имеешь права так говорить Королю!

- Но ведь так будет справедливо, папа!

- Элиза!!!

Ахади повернулся к старому Королю:

- Простите мою дочь, ваше Величество! Я думал, что воспитал её лучше. Мне очень стыдно за неё….

Лев вздохнул глубже:

- Но она права. Я соглашусь с вашим планом раздела земли. Только прошу эту Скалу оставить за мной и моей семьей.

- А где гарантия, пап, - вмешалась Мвези: - что наш новый сосед не поступит потом иначе и не выгонит нас, к примеру, на Кладбище Слонов?!

- Слово Ахади. Мы поговорим об этом позже. А сейчас давайте обсудим план предстоящей войны с гиенами. И где нам можно поселиться здесь, рядом со Скалой? Нам нельзя сейчас жить врозь.

- Хорошо. Мвези позже покажет вам место. А теперь я познакомлю вас с моим другом, бабуином по имени Рафики. Верю, он станет и вашим преданным другом.

- Мне пригодятся преданные друзья. А что это за место – Кладбище Слонов?!

- Оно не входит в мои владения. Так, одно очень неприветливое место на границе. Пойдем, по пути к Рафики я покажу всю землю.

С этими словами старый лев и Ахади пошли впереди, возглавляя уже достаточно большой отряд львиц.

Прошел год. От Макса по прежнему не было ни слуху, ни духу. Он пропал так же, как и его отец. И с каждым днем взор Вайи тускнел, становясь все более безжизненным. Она уже редко ходила на охоту. Оскар утешал ее, как мог, но безрезультатно.

Калаша уже переросла своих сверстниц. Она была большой и сильной. И хотя ей оставался еще полгода до совершеннолетия, её уже стали брать на охоту в качестве полноценной охотницы. Правда, Оскару не нравилась её манера охотиться. Он сначала искренне старался наставить её на путь истинный, но вскоре прекратил попытки, встретив яростный отпор. Это случилось, когда он собрал других молодых охотниц и «разбирал» их достижения:

- …Вот взглянем на охоту Калаши — 80 из того, что я видел, что-то такое непонятное. Часто делает лишние движения, рывки. Жертву она убивает постоянно одним и тем же приемом. Тоска зелёная. Нет, исключения, конечно, есть, и в её охоте есть что-то запоминающееся, но вот в большинстве своём — серость. Бесспорно, задатки есть и неплохие задатки, однако Калаша остановилась в учении. Нет улучшений, нет красоты. По сравнению с другими…. Таково мое скромное мнение.

Внезапно Калаша взорвалась:

- Но я же просила, просила меня не сравнивать!!! Если ты такой умный, знаешь, как убивать, почему сам не охотишься?!

И со слезами на глазах убежала.

Когда Тиара вернулась, Оскар подошел к ней и упрекнул:

- Твоя дочь невоспитанна. Сегодня она позволила себе публичную дерзость в отношении меня. Она не контролирует свои эмоции. К тому же она совсем не воспринимает критики в свой адрес.

- Что произошло?!

Оскар пересказал ей все дословно.

- Я поговорю с Калашей, - ответила Тиара: - Простите её, Ваше Величество, у неё сейчас переходный возраст, её самолюбие очень обострено. Так всегда бывает в её возрасте.

- У меня в её возрасте такого не было. Я всегда уважал старших, тем более Короля. Я все понимаю, поэтому ничего не стал делать в отношении её, хотя такая дерзость и наказывается строго.

- Я благодарна вам, Ваше Величество, я…

- Не стоит благодарности.

- Я поговорю с Калашей.

- Хорошо. Считаем, что ничего и не было.

Оскар ушел. Тиара нашла Калашу с заплаканными глазами далеко от дома на пустынном холме. Некоторое время назад она заметила, что дочь нередко уходит, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Однажды Тиара проследила за ней и обнаружила её убежище.

- Привет.

Калаша встрепенулась от испуга и резко обернулась:

- Мама?

- Да, а ты кого-то другого здесь ждешь?

- Нет, я…

- Я знаю. Ты ушла, чтобы побыть в одиночестве. Оскар сегодня раскритиковал тебя, а ты ему нагрубила.

- Он уже успел пожаловаться? – угрюмо сказала Калаша.

- Ты была неправа. Тебе не надо было так резко отвечать.

- Он постоянно придирается ко всем. То не так, это не так. Некрасиво, нет оригинальности… - передразнила Оскара Калаша: - А сам почти не охотится.

- Но он – Король, это не входит в его обязанности.

- А придираться к другим – входит?!

- Послушай, Калаша, - сказала Тиара: - Оскар Король и может высказывать любое свое мнение. Ты не должна грубить ему, как и любому другому, кто критикует тебя. Надо спокойнее относиться к критике. Недавно я слышала от Мвекунду такую фразу, что критика от врагов полезнее дружеских славословий тем, что они во стократ увеличивают твои недостатки, на которые ты можешь и не обращать внимания. Ты прими это во внимание и поступай по своему уму. А критиков чаще всего переделать невозможно. Ты можешь осуждать их за критику и говорить, что они критикуют неправильно или не имеют права критиковать вообще, но это ничего не изменит. Тебе следует смириться с тем, что всегда найдется кто-то, кто будет критиковать тебя и говорить, что ты поступаешь неправильно. Возможно, он прав. А может, и нет. Если есть строгие правила, понятия того, как следует поступать и что нужно делать, и ты их нарушаешь, любой критик будет прав. А если этого нет, то можешь не обращать на критика никакого внимания. Ведь, в конечном счете, только время покажет, кто был прав – ты или критики.

- Другие говорят, что наш Король просто завистлив. Он сам не умеет толком охотиться и скрывает это, придираясь к другим.

- Ни в коем случае не суди о ком-либо по слухам, дорогая, – сказала Тиара: - Слухи чаще всего завистниками и распускаются. Ну что, ты уже успокоилась?

Калаша тряхнула головой, протерла лапой лицо и улыбнулась:

- Да, мама. Я уже в порядке.

- Хорошо. А теперь пообещай мне, что больше никогда подобного не повторится. Ты всегда будешь сдержанной и вежливой со всеми, а с Королем особенно и больше не будешь так резко реагировать на слова других.

- Обещаю.

- А теперь пойдем. Невежливо так долго отсутствовать. Все могут и вправду решить, что ты – плохо воспитанная львица, не выносящая критики. Ты же у меня не такая?

- Я никогда не подведу тебя, мама. Тебе никогда не будет стыдно за меня.

- Я надеюсь, любимая. Теперь пошли домой. Мне еще необходимо тебя представить как охотницу королеве.

- Но я еще недостаточно взрослая, мам! Король сказал, что…

- Забудь, что он сказал. Не он твой отец, не ему решать этот вопрос. Я знаю, что делаю. Завтра ты вступаешь во взрослую жизнь.

Придя домой, Тиара вместе с Калашей прошли к Вайе и Оскару. Тот, увидев их, широко улыбнулся:

- О, я вижу, все в порядке! Я надеюсь, сегодняшний инцидент исчерпан и в будущем не повторится?

- Не повторится, - ответила Тиара.

- Хорошо. Приятно слышать.

- Вайя! – сказала Тиара: - Пришло время исполнить мою клятву. Помнишь, я говорила тебе, что когда моя дочь вырастет, если Макс не вернется, то я отправлюсь на его поиски? Так вот, моя дочь, Калаша, уже выросла. И хотя ей еще нет трех лет, она достаточно сильна и ловка, чтобы заменить меня в отряде охотниц. А я отправляюсь в Саванну Невозвращения…

- Нет, мама! – закричала Калаша: - Ты не оставишь меня одну!

- Я должна, милая! – Тиара нежно коснулась носом щеки Калаши: - Ты уже взрослая, сильная, можешь за себя постоять и хорошо охотишься. Я горжусь тобою. Я должна исполнить свое обещание и найти Макса. Я должна помочь ему.

- А как же я? – чуть не плача, спросила Калаша: - Ты бросаешь меня?

- Нет, что ты! Я вернусь, обязательно вернусь. Это не займет много времени…

- Но все говорят, что из оттуда никто не возвращается, мама….

- Все – это не я, доченька. Я же вернулась раз, я смогу и еще раз.

- Ты действительно готова пойти за моим сыном и мужем туда? – тихим слабым голосом спросила Вайя, смотря Тиаре прямо в глаза: - Ты готова на это?!

- Да, Вайя, готова. Завтра я отправлюсь за ними. Ты присмотришь за Калашей, пока меня не будет?

Вайя прикрыла глаза. По её щекам покатились слезы. Тиара слегка прикоснулась носом к её щеке:

- Я найду их. Обязательно найду. Ты же знаешь, я сильная и везучая.

- Ты не можешь пойти туда одна, - прошептала Вайя: - Ты погибнешь. Я никогда не смирюсь с тем, что ты погибнешь.

- Я не пойду туда одна. Мне помогут. Но я не могу взять Калашу с собою. Не хочу подвергать её опасности. Я все продумала.

- Правда?! – глаза Вайи были полны слез и надежды.

- Правда…

Оскар, молчавший все это время, прервал его выразительным покашливанием:

- Итак, Тиара, ты хочешь оставить Калашу вместо себя?

- Да, Ваше Величество. Она хорошая охотница.

- Гм…. Не сказал бы, что я в восторге от этого решения. А кого ты предлагаешь поставить во главу охотничьего отряда? Не Калашу же?!

- Нет, Ваше Величество, конечно нет. Пусть будет Луна, чье место я заняла год назад.

- Ты уверена, Тиара?

- Да, уверена.

- Так тому и быть. Да благословит тебя Бог, Тиара! – тихо проговорила Вайя: - Пусть духи великих Королей прошлого оберегут тебя!

- Спасибо, Вайя. До свидания.

- До свидания, Тиара. Мы будем ждать тебя!

На выходе Оскар остановился:

- Послушай, Тиара, я не хотел говорить при Вайе, но к чему такие жертвы? Год назад речь шла о её спасении, я думал, твои слова для её успокоения. Я не думал, что ты взаправду соберешься их исполнять.

- Клятвы надо исполнять, не так ли, Ваше Величество?! – спросила Тиара.

- Но смысл?! Прости, я не верю, что Ватумва или Макс живы. Тебе просто дико повезло, к чему испытывать судьбу еще раз?! Лучше подумай о ней! – Оскар кивнул на стоявшую рядом Калашу.

- Я и думаю о ней. Никто не сможет сказать, что я бесчестна, слова бросаю на ветер!

- Никто и не собирался так говорить!

- Это не важно. Честь, правда и справедливость превыше всего, Оскар! – Тиара перешла на «ты»: - Я должна выполнить свое обещание. К тому же ты не станешь отрицать, что Вайе становится все хуже и хуже?! Неужели ты бы ничего не сделал на моем месте, ведь я многим обязана вам, а, прежде всего, Вайе? Это еще и вопрос долга для меня.

Оскар замялся, не найдя, что ответить.

- Это бесполезный спор, - сказала Тиара: - Решение принято. Пошли, Калаша.

И они удалились.

В ту же ночь снова встретились тень большого льва и тень поменьше.

- Итак, - мрачно сказала тень льва: - у меня для тебя плохие новости. Сбылся самый худший вариант – эта тигрица отправляется в Саванну за Максом и Ватумвой, черт бы её побрал! Что делать будем? Я уверен, она найдет их.

- Не кипятись! Еще ничего не потеряно. Эта тигрица не вернется сюда живой.

- Да?! Ты уверен, что её убьют люди? Ты мне такую же гарантию давал и для Ватумвы, а он оказался живым там!

- Уверен. Если не люди её убьют, это сделаем мы!

- Как? Она сильнее меня. Я не стану с ней драться. Ты тем более её не победишь.

- Кто тебе про драку сказал? Есть и другие способы. Я знаю один такой. Она будет умирать медленно и незаметно. Пройдет много времени, несколько месяцев, прежде чем смерть настигнет её. А мы будем при этом вне подозрения.

- А способ гарантирован или снова как с людьми выйдет?

- Стопроцентную гарантию дает только Всемогущий. Но одно могу сказать. Еще никто не избежал смерти от такого способа.

- Что нужно сделать?

- А вот что…

На следующее утро, когда Тиара и Калаша прощались, к ним подошел Клеон. Бабуин низко поклонился и с некоторым подобострастием сказал:

- До меня дошли сведения, что вы отправляетесь в Саванну Невозвращения ради спасения Ватумвы и Макса. Это большой подвиг и для меня большая честь знать вас!

- Что тебе надо? – спросила Тиара.

- Прежде чем вы отправитесь в путь, такой трудный и тяжелый, вам следует хорошо поесть. Мой господин приглашает вас позавтракать свежей зеброй, которую он лично поймал для вас сегодня на рассвете. К сожалению, он не сможет разделить с вами трапезу, ибо ушел на осмотр границ, но уверен, что вы не сможете ему отказать в такой более чем просьбе. Специально для вас, Тиара, он оставил самую нежную часть….

Тиара и Калаша переглянулись:

- Оскар сам поймал зебру?! Да, мы недооценивали Его Величество!..

- Вы еще не знаете, на что он способен! – тихо сказал, не поднимая головы, бабуин.

- Ну что ж, поесть действительно не помешает, - заключила Тиара.

Когда она позавтракала (Калаша даже не прикоснулась к еде), Клеон сказал:

- Его Величество желает вам скорейшего возвращения!

- Спасибо. Передай Его Величеству, это было так любезно с его стороны – поймать зебру мне на завтрак, да еще и самому! - сказала Тиара и повернулась к Калаше: - Ну что ж, пора прощаться. Ты будь умницей и жди меня. Я скоро вернусь.

- Обещаешь? – Калаша прижалась к маме всем своим телом.

- Да обещаю. Провожать не нужно. Иди, любимая, домой.

Сказав это, она поцеловала её и пошла быстрым шагом из земли Харабу туда, откуда она не так давно пришла. Её путь лежал в Саванну, но прежде чем туда пойти, она твердо решила зайти к Мвекунду. Старый Учитель мог помочь ей найти кратчайший путь к цели.

Мвекунду разговаривал с Лизой, своей дочерью, когда пришел неожиданный гость. Это был Мвонге.

- Ты?! – удивился Мвекунду: - Прости, не ждал. Добрый день тебе!

- Здравствуйте, Учитель! – холодно поздоровался Мвонге.

- Лиза, потом договорим, - сказал Мвекунду и обратился к гостю: - Итак, что тебя привело ко мне?

- Я пришел за справедливостью!

- Да? И кто поступил с тобою несправедливо?

Мвонге прищурил глаза:

- Вы! Когда помогли скрыться Ахади и Уру!

- Твои обвинения беспочвенны! – ровным голосом ответил Мвекунду.

Мвонге стал ходить из стороны в сторону, словно сдерживал себя от чего-то, потом разразился тирадой:

- Я знаю это! Знаю! Больше некому! Только вы могли помочь Ахади! Из-за него я потерял все – любимую Уру, землю, прайд – все!!! Теперь у меня ничего нет. Я долго искал место, искал тех, кто помог им сбежать. И хотя у меня нет прямых доказательств, я знаю – это сделали вы!

- Ты закончил обвинения? – также ровно спросил Мвекунду.

Мвонге приблизился к Мвекунду и тихо угрожающим голосом сказал:

- Если бы у меня были прямые доказательства, мы бы сейчас не разговаривали!

- Зачем ты пришел ко мне? Просто высказать свою боль? Прости, я по пятницам – не психиатр, сеансы релаксации не провожу. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вернул Уру тебе? Это невозможно.

- Я хочу справедливости! Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне вернуть хотя бы землю! – Мвонге перешел на «ты». Его глаза блестели.

- Ты проиграл свою битву. Твоя земля – трофей для победителя, ты же знаешь это.

- Знаю. Тогда отдай мне земли Ахади.

- Я не властен над ними. Они мне не принадлежат.

- Но они – под управлением Совета, а ты можешь их убедить отдать мне. Я знаю, вы ищете, кому их отдать, хотите турнир устроить. Отдай их мне, так будет справедливо. Я договорился с отцом Уру, он не станет возражать. Мне важно, чтобы ты уговорил остальных.

Бровь Мвекунду удивленно поползла вверх:

- Ты хочешь забрать земли Ахади всерьез? Они же намного меньше бывших твоих.

- Лучше хоть что-то, чем совсем ничего.

Мвекунду задумался, потом сказал:

- Знаешь, я признаю свою ошибку. Я думал о тебе хуже. Ты всегда был амбициозен, властолюбив, желал править огромной империей. Теперь же ты просишь просто клочок земли по сравнению с твоими прежними мечтами! Я вижу, ты исправляешься. А именно в этом я и сомневался. Я думал, ты будешь драться за свою землю до конца и никогда не признаешь её чьим-то трофеем….

- Все течет, все меняется. Вы мне поможете?! – уже ровным и прежним холодным тоном спросил Мвонге.

- Да! – ответил Мвекунду, смотря гостю прямо в глаза: - Я помогу тебе.

- Отлично! Завтра будет Совет. Можно ли все завтра уладить?

- Думаю, да. Ты один?

- У меня есть несколько преданных львиц и беременная жена.

- Понятно. Хорошо, завтра я подниму этот вопрос на Совете.

- Тогда я завтра жду на Совете. Прощайте!

И с этими словами исчез.

Мвекунду долго смотрел ему вслед, о чем-то размышляя. Его прервал голос сына.

- Папа! Смотри, кого я привел!

- Здравствуйте, Учитель! – послышался голос Тиары.

- Тиара?! – Мвекунду обернулся: - Ну что за день сегодня! Мне положительно везет на сюрпризы!

Он быстро подошел к ней и сказал:

- Я очень рад видеть тебя тут! Чем я могу помочь?

- У меня просьба к вам. Видите ли, я иду в Саванну Невозвращения и хочу, чтобы вы показали мне кратчайший путь туда.

- Куда?! – опешил Мвекунду: - Что тебе там надо?!!

- Я должна спасти Макса и Ватумву. Я обещала Вайе, что найду их.

- Ты с ума сошла! – глаза Мвекунду округлились: - Один раз повезло, зачем судьбу испытывать еще раз?!!

- Я должна. Я обещала.

Мвекунду помолчал и продолжил, уважительно перейдя на «вы»:

- Знаете, вы меня просто поражаете! Вы – единственная, кто вернулся оттуда, рассказывали о том, что там происходит, и, тем не менее, хотите снова туда вернуться. Ради чужих вам львов…. Склоняю голову перед вами.

- Пап, мы же поможем, правда?! – возбужденно спросил Рамзес.

- Хм. Я, конечно же, помог бы с радостью, но, видишь ли…. Тиара, не могли бы ты отложить свой поход примерно на месяц?

- Почему?

- Потому что я должен кое-что уладить тут. Дела, знаете ли. Не подумай, что я боюсь! Просто сейчас я действительно не могу оставить Долину и пойти с тобой.

- Мне не нужны спутники! Вы мне просто расскажите, куда идти, я сама доберусь…

- Боюсь, это не так просто будет. Тебе обязательно нужна будет помощь. Одна ты не справишься.

- Я сильная!

- Не сомневаюсь, – ответил Мвекунду: - и все же одной тебе туда никак нельзя.

- Но и ждать я тоже не могу! – воскликнула Тиара: - Нельзя терять ни дня!

- Почему? – спросил Мвекунду: - Прошло более года. Имеет ли значение еще один месяц?

- Имеет, - ответила Тиара: - Для Вайи и меня имеет. Я понимаю, все считают, что шансов найти Макса и Ватумву живыми очень мало. И все же я выполню обещание. А если вы не можете мне ничем помочь, что ж…. Извините за беспокойство.

- Подожди! – вмешался Рамзес: - Пап! Если ты не можешь, я пойду с Тиарой!

- Что?! – Мвекунду был категоричен: - Нет! Ты туда не пойдешь!

- Почему, пап?!

- Потому, что ты мал еще! Потому, что ты не готов еще!

- Но пап! Год назад я был не мал, чтобы проводить Ахади из долины, хотя мне тоже, по твоим словам, грозила опасность! А сейчас, когда мне до совершеннолетия осталось всего ничего - пара месяцев, я все еще мал?! Это несправедливо!

Мвекунду смягчился:

- Рамзес! Я просто не хочу тебя потерять. Прогулка до Саванны – это не прогулка к границам Долины. Люди опасны! Они убивают нас! Вот, живой свидетель перед тобой! Как я могу отпустить тебя?

- Но я же буду не один!

- А ты знаешь туда дорогу? – спросила Тиара: - Откуда?

- Да, - встрепенулся Мвекунду: - откуда? Я тебе ничего не показывал.

- Ну-у… - замялся Рамзес: - ну-у…

- Так! – голос Мвекунду был тверд: - Быстро признавайся, ты был там?!

- Да, папа…. – опустил голову Рамзес, но тут же вскинул вверх: - Но я не переходил границу! Я просто дошел до края и все! Я помню обещание!

- Так. Отлично, что помнишь! – произнес Мвекунду: - Об остальном мы потом поговорим!

- Но папа!

- Я все сказал! – Мвекунду был непреклонен.

- Я пойду. Еще раз простите за беспокойство. – сказала Тиара и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

- Подожди, Тиара! – голос Рамзеса был почти отчаянным. Ведь он мог сейчас упустить ту, о которой давно уже мечтал, кого видел во снах. От одного только её запаха кровь приливала к голове. А от голоса сердце начинало бешено колотиться! Нет, нельзя её отпускать: - Папа, на два слова!

Рамзес отвел отца в сторону и быстро заговорил:

- Папа! Я не могу её отпустить одну! Это неправильно!

- Почему? – Мвекунду внимательно посмотрел в глаза Рамзесу и спустя мгновение спросил: - Сынок, нет ли у тебя особо личных причин не отпускать её одну? Ну-ка, давай начистоту. Тебе нравится Тиара?

- Да, папа… - тихо пробормотал Рамзес.

- И как давно?

- С тех пор, как впервые увидел её. Из головы все время не выходит. Иногда во сне снится….

- Ах вот как. И недавняя температура твоя, и эти глаза, и желание пойти в землю Харабу…. – Мвекунду улыбнулся: - Стар я стал, совсем стар. Но, сынок, Тиара много старше тебя!

- Ну и что?!

- И ты готов пойти ради неё на край земли? – спросил отец

- Да, папа, готов!

Мвекунду постоял, потом вздохнул тяжело:

- Рамзес, ты прав. Ты стал уже взрослым. Я рано начал посылать тебя с разными поручениями, ты многому уже научился, ты стал сильным. Ты скоро станешь Учителем вместо меня. Я же не видел, как быстро ты повзрослел за это время. И вот пришло твое время любить. Я не вправе удерживать тебя. Ты свободен от своего обещания. Если ты любишь Тиару, что ж…. Попробуй завоевать её сердце. Хотя предупреждаю тебя – это будет непростое задание – разбудить ответную любовь. Не торопись. Только ветреные настаивают на ночи после первого свидания. Заслужишь образ ветреного, легомысленного, спешащего – все, пиши пропало. Я уверен, Тиара не из таких, кому нужен такой спутник жизни. Так что не торопись и сам не торопи. Всему свое время. Если твои намерения серьезны, чувства сильны, то ты уверенно, без спешки добъешься своего. Если понравишься Тиаре. А если ты не понравишься ей – не настаивай. Насильно мил не будешь. И помни. Это только первая любовь, хотя и самая сильная. И если она окажется неудачной, не отчаивайся. Это значит, что твоя судьба еще ждет тебя впереди.

- Я уверен, папа, Тиара – моя судьба! Я знаю это!

- Но пока еще твоя судьба не знает об этом. Помни – не торопись, не навязывайся и не настаивай. Если тебе откажут, смирись.

- Я понял, папа. Спасибо тебе!

- Ну а теперь, расскажи-ка мне, мил дружок, - уже другим тоном начал Мвекунду: - когда это ты успел добежать до границы Саванны, а?!

- Ну, пап, - улыбнулся Рамзес: - мне же надо было пройти все границы Долины, а? Вот полгода назад я их и обошел. Ты тогда у друзей на границе был, а я сходил в их дальние владения…. Не один я тогда был, не один! Я сначала проведу Тиару по нашему с тобой пути до тех земель, а потом по пути, по которому шел сам.

- Так. И ты еще кого-то потащил с собою туда?! Ладно, наказать бы тебя примерно, да поздно уже. Пошли назад.

Они вдвоем подошли к Тиаре:

- Я решил все же отпусить своего сына с тобой. Одной тебе никак нельзя, вдвоем все же шансов больше.

- Я не могу так! – запротестовала Тиара: - Ваш сын еще слишком молод, и…

- Мой сын уже взрослый и сам сможет постоять за себя, если что. Его совершеннолетие через месяц с небольшим. А путеводитель вам необходим. И спутник тоже. Мой сын справлялся с опасностями раньше, справится и сейчас. Одного мне жаль – свое совершеннолетие сын встретит уже в пути, то есть без нас. Ну да ладно, это переживаемо!

- Но вы же сами только что были против!

- Я изменил свое решение. И надеюсь, ты сама потом поймешь почему и признаешь мою правоту. А возможно, и неправоту. Только сейчас я предлагаю не спорить, а принять помощь и приглашение на ужин. Лиза с подругами возвращаются и не с пустыми зубами….

- Спасибо, но…. – Тиара не смогла договорить. Внезапно её лицо изменилось:

- Бенгела!

Мвекунду обернулся. Из кустов вышла Лиза и еще несколько львиц с добычей. Одна из них остановилась.

- О, я и забыл! – улыбнулся Мвекунду: - Бенгела, иди сюда! У нас важные гости!

- Незваные гости хуже аллигатора! – сказала Бенгела, подойдя к ним: - Привет, Тиара, давно не виделись! Ты как всегда, выглядишь фэномэнально!

- А ты, как всегда, "фэномэнально" разговариваешь! – передразнила Тиара и потерлась о её шею: - Как же мы давно не виделись!

- Ну всего-то года полтора! – ответила Бенгела: - Так, не трись о мою шерсть, не платок! И нечего рыдать от счастья, лучше поведай, какими судьбами ты тут?

- Дамы, за ужином, - проговорил Мвекунду: - все разговоры за ужином и после! Рамзес, поухаживай за гостьей!

После ужина Тиара рассказала Бенгеле причину своего прихода.

- Да, - глубокомысленно протянула та и тут же добавила: - Решение, конечно, верное, но нуждается в корректировке.

- Ты о чем? – спросила Тиара.

- Как о чем? О решении Учителя отправить этого юного молодца с тобою. Нужно уточнить одну деталь.

- Какую? – спросил Рамзес.

- Я иду с вами. А вам, юноша, на будущее – неприлично слушать чужие беседы. Особенно, бабские.

- Но… - Тиара хотела возразить, однако Бенгела перебила:

- Решение окончательное и обжалованию не подлежит! Этот тот случай, когда третий – не лишний. Мвекунду, я присмотрю за ними, можешь ничего не бояться. Со мной никто не пропадет.

- Да, мне уже стало легче! – улыбнулся Учитель: - Хорошая подбирается команда спасателей!

- Наша компания – это не компания, это банда! – ответила Бенгела, и все засмеялись.

- Ладно, предводитель, ложитесь спать! – сказал Мвекунду и, уходя, добавил: - Только не забудьте завтра перед уходом хорошо позавтракать на дорогу. Лиза отложит часть сегодняшней туши. Спокойной ночи!

Утром, после завтрака, они втроем отправились в путь. Рамзес шел впереди, разведывая и указывая дорогу. Правда, мысли у него при этом были часто отнюдь не про путь. Уходя, он вспомнил Лейлу, с которой встречался незадолго до этого. Папа о ней не знал, иначе как бы он отнесся к его теперешнему поступку? Конечно, нехорошо бросать молоденькую львицу просто так, без объяснений, но у них вроде ничего серьёзного и не было. Так, несколько прогулок, несколько ночей…. Нет, с чувствами к Тиаре это никак не сравнить. Первое – это настоящая любовь, а второе – просто любовная интрижка по молодости. Ведь им обоим только по два года с небольшим было в это время. Молодость, только молодость. И страсть. Не более того. Все, с Лейлой покончено и точка. Так вскоре Рамзес избавился от угрызений совести.

Тиара и Бенгела шли чуть позади. Тиара неважно себя чувствовала. Однако так было уже не в первый раз. Ей было просто очень жарко. Наступал пик лета, даже Бенгела тяжело переносила день, что уж говорить про тигрицу с её шерстью! Но Тиара понимала, что надо идти, несмотря ни на что. Только остановки часто делать.

- Скажи, почему ты оставила Джераха? – спросила Тиара: - Что-то случилось?

- Случилось…. Хех, глупость, вот что случилось. Тебе знакомы гиеновые собаки?!

- Кто?

- Гиеновые собаки. Впрочем, неважно. Это такие твари, что с ними лучше не связываться. Они хуже гиен – хитры, сильны, а главное – очень много их. Охотятся большой бандой так, что жертва никогда не уйдет живой. Окружают, отделяют, убивают. Так вот, большая орава этих собак посетила наши земли. Старый Джерах решил дать им бой и прогнать оттуда. Глупо было сразу идти против них, не позвав на помощь других львов и львиц – соседей к примеру. Но ты же знаешь, наш король был гордым, решил, что сам справится. В общем, собаки убили Джераха, Анабель и половину львиц. Мтая – трус – сбежал. Остальные после битвы тоже разбежались, кто куда. Я ушла к Учителю. Вот и все.

- А собаки?

- А что они? Нажрались и двинулись к соседям. Но там не дураки, опыт Джераха учли. Собрали армию и, перебив половину собак, прогнали остальных далеко за пределы Долины.

- Жаль. Все же хороший лев был.

- Да, мне тоже иногда его жалко. Тем более – белый лев, редкая порода. Ну, а у Учителя я – на привилегированном положении – первая кандидатка на выданье. Он мне пару обещал подыскать….

- Бенгела!…

- Что Бенгела?! Бенгела замуж хочет, давно пора уж! Какого-нибудь симпатягу найти помоложе и…

- Бенгела, тебя только могила исправит!

- Ха! Не дождетесь!

С этими словами она пошла на корпус впереди. Тиара только покачала головой.

Они проходили многие земли без больших проблем и неприятностей. За все время пути им редко попадались другие львы. Видимо, Рамзес очень хорошо знал свое дело и путь. Он вел их так, что они оставались практически незаметными для окружающих. Если какой король и обнаруживал их следы у себя, то, проследив их, быстро доходил до границы, где они дальше терялись в землях соседей. А если кто и попадался им на пути, то Рамзес быстро все улаживал.

А в это время, в другом далеком Прайдлэнде вереницы животных тянулись к Скале на фоне ярко красного восхода солнца. Их позвал Король Ахади на представление своих сыновей. Прошло уже несколько месяцев с момента изгнания гиен. В той войне было много жертв. В том числе, погиб прежний Король с Королевой, а Ахади потерял свою дочь Элизу. И теперь он стал Королем здесь.

От толпы отделилась тень молодого бабуина и стала подниматься наверх. Это был его новый друг, лекарь и шаман Рафики. Прежний Король не ошибся, этот бабуин действительно стал другом Ахади. Он уже успел продемонстрировать свои способности как шамана и лекаря. Жаль, что он не всесилен.

Рафики поднялся на утес и вошел в пещеру, где лежала Уру, вылизывая двух маленьких львят. Он молча обнял Ахади и склонил олову перед Королевой с детьми:

- Пора представить принца собравшимся, моя госпожа.

- Не говори так, - улыбнулась Уру: - какая я тебе госпожа! Ты – наш друг!

- Сегодня торжественный день, и я должен обращаться к вам, как к Королям, а не друзьям. Итак, кто из двух братьев станет наследным принцем, Ваше Величество?

- Видишь ли, Рафики, - замялся Ахади: - мы так и не смогли выбрать еще. Мне бы хотелось узнать твое мнение. Ты же можешь предсказать, какими они вырастут?

- Могу, Ваше Величество, но вы же знаете, будущее многолико. Я увижу лишь одно его лицо. Стоит ли этому доверять? Их будущее, как и ваше, в ваших же лапах. Только время окончательно покажет, какими они вырастут….

- И все же, - настаивал Ахади: - я хочу, чтобы ты попробовал заглянуть в одно из ликов этого будущего.

- Как зовут этих малышей?

- Тот, что слева от тебя – Муфаса, а справа – его братик Така, - ответила Уру.

Рафики подошел к львятам и положил обе руки на лбы каждого из них. Закрыв глаза, он стал медленно раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, что-то бубня себе под нос. Воцарилась тишина, и только шебуршание в дальнем углу пещеры нарушало её. Это была Мвези и её трехмесячная дочка Сараби. После гибели отца, Ахади принял её в семью вместе с подругой, лежавшей рядом. Ей тоже через месяц рожать. Как оказалось, она недавно встречалась с каким-то аутсайдером, правда, недолго. А Ахади об этом даже не узнал. Теперь они лежали обе тут и ждали конца церемонии, чтобы подойти и поздравить Уру. А Сараби не могла удержаться на одном месте и все время вертелась:

- Мам, ну дай посмотреть, что там?! Ну, мне ничего не видно!

- Тише ты! Лежи смирно.

- Ма-ам!!

- Говорю тебе, лежи смирно и жди! После церемонии мы подойдем, и ты рассмотришь все, что захочешь.

Рафики открыл глаза и сказал:

- Я вижу, что Муфаса должен вырасти сильным и добрым, а Така умным, но слабее брата. Духи говорят, каждый из них может стать по-своему великим Королем.

- Хм, - задумался Ахади: - выбор, однако….

- Рафики сказал, что будущее можно изменить, - сказала Уру: - Така тоже может вырасти сильным. Может, не надо торопиться с объявлением наследного принца? Пусть они вырастут, а там ты сможешь решить, кто будет следующим Королем.

- У нас всегда с рождения определяли, кто будет следующим Королем, чтобы не было недоразумений, сплетен и так далее. Не вижу причин сделать сейчас иначе.

- Но тогда мы отнимаем у одного из наших детей возможность стать Королем, и чтобы он потом не делал, ведь Королем не будет. Разве это справедливо?!

- Брат Короля то же, что и сам Король, только без официального титула. Он должен быть в первом ряду после него, помогать и защищать его. Вместе они будут непобедимой силой! Прости, дорогая, но я должен думать как Король, о будущем Королевства. Нет ничего хуже неопределенности наследства власти. Это порождает распри. Поэтому наследника следует объявить заранее. Пусть даже это и не совсем справедливо по отношению к другим. Мы воспитаем их по-разному: одного как будущего Короля, его будет учить специально приглашенный Учитель. Ты знаешь, кого я имею в виду, любимая. А второго – как его брата, помощника и защитника. Его воспитаем и обучим мы с тобой.

- Так что решило Ваше Величество? – спросил Рафики: - Кто из этих двоих малюток удостоится чести стать следующим Королем? Народ устал ждать, сэр.

- Король должен быть самым сильным и добрым. Пусть им будет Муфаса. А Така станет его мудрым советником.

Рафики взял упиравшегося малыша на руки и вынес наружу. Ахади последовал за ним. Уру осталась внутри. Мвези с Сараби получили возможность подойти поближе.

- Поздравляю, Уру, у тебя замечательные дети!

- Спасибо, Мвези! Ты тоже имеешь замечательную дочь!

- Только она у меня одна, а у тебя сразу двое. Ты должна быть вдвойне счастлива.

- Да, я очень счастлива!

Сараби принюхалась к спящему Таке:

- Мам, а кто это?!

- Это Така, - ответила Уру: - Познакомься, может, когда-нибудь он станет твоим мужем….

- То есть как вы, тетя Уру с дядей Ахади, да?! – переспросила Сараби, минуту помолчала, скривила лицо и выпалила:

- Чтобы я жила вместе с таким мокрым, плохо пахнущим…. Фу-у! Нет, никогда!!!

И убежала в дальний угол пещеры, оставив двух смеющихся львиц позади. Посмеявшись, Мвези сказала:

- Прости, Уру, но мне кажется, на первом свидании Така явно не произвел впечатления на мою Сараби….

- Ничего, ко второму свиданию я его хорошенько вымою!

В этот момент вернулся Ахади с Рафики и Муфасой.

- Рад вас видеть такими счастливыми, - сказал Ахади: - Или тут что случилось, пока меня не было?!

Уру пересказала ему сценку с Сараби. Ахади улыбнулся и сказал:

- Ну что ж, у Таки еще все впереди. Как и у Муфасы. Рафики!

- Да, Ваше Величество?

- Церемония закончена, уже можно без «величества». Так вот, мне трудно быть одновременно в курсе всех дел в Прайдлэнде. Нужен мажордом, хороший мажордом. Сможешь подыскать?

- Да, Ахади, есть у меня на примете одна птица. Завтра приведу к тебе.

В тот день звери еще долго не могли успокоиться по поводу проведенной церемонии и наследного принца. Особенное волнение эта новость вызвала среди гиен.

Прошло два месяца. За это время Тиара заметила, как смотрел на неё Рамзес. Теперь она вдруг начала понимать, почему Мвекунду передумал. И это поначалу сильно испугало её. Она видела молодость Рамзеса, его страстный, полный любви взгляд. Заметила его, видимо, и Бенгела. Однажды, когда они остановились на ночлег, она вдруг неожиданно встала и сказала:

- Простите, мне надо оставить вас на некоторое время. Вы ведь не будете возражать и скучать, не правда ли? – подмигнула, и с этими словами исчезла.

Повисла тягостная пауза, прервать которую осмелилась, наконец, Тиара:

- Рамзес, так дальше продолжаться не может. Мы должны расставить все по местам!

- Ты о чем?

- Я о нас с тобой. Я знаю, ты пошел со мною не только ради того, чтобы показать кратчайший путь и спасти Макса. Разве я не права?!

Рамзес вздохнул и тихо сказал:

- Это так заметно? Я поступил неправильно и тебе плохо из-за этого?

- Я еще не знаю, хорошо это ли плохо, что ты пошел со мною... Дело не в этом! – Тиара была в замешательстве, но быстро взяла себя в лапы.

- А в чем?

- Рамзес, скажи честно, что ты чувствуешь ко мне?

- А ты разве еще не поняла?

- Я то уже давно поняла, но хочу все же услышать это от тебя.

- Я люблю тебя... Я знаю! Эту любовь никто не одобрит. Я знаю все возражения. «Я еще слишком молод. Я еще не знаю всей жизни. Это страсть, не более того. Это почти преступление, если ты полюбишь меня...».

Рамзес подошел к ней и лег рядом, направив на неё взгляд, полный переполнявших чувств:

- Но я знаю, что это не страсть! Я всегда мечтал о тебе, с первого дня, как увидел тебя тогда, у Макса! Ты никогда не покидала моего сердца! Может, это и звучит глупо, такой юнец, как я, не мог тогда влюбиться по-настоящему, но это так! Я люблю тебя! И только тебя!

Слова обескуражили и привели в замешательство Тиару. Она попыталась остановить его:

- Подожди! Я ничего не говорю. Я не говорю, что влюбиться таким… таким молодым – это преступление. И любовь не может быть глупой. Но подумай, любовь ли это? Не придумал ли ты того, чего не существует? Я ведь намного старше тебя и я не львица….

- Ну и что?!

- Как что? Ты лев, будущий Учитель. Твоя мама была львицей. Другие львицы окружают тебя. Возможно, среди них и ходит твое счастье. А твои чувства ко мне, это всего лишь страсть. Страсть очень молодого льва. Я понимаю, я другая, не такая как все….

- Да, ты не такая как все. Но ты повторяешь тоже, что и все, - обиженно сказал Рамзес и отвернулся.

Тиара опустила голову:

- Прости, я не хотела тебя обидеть. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты подумал.

Внезапно Рамзес обернулся:

- А ты? Что чувствуешь ты ко мне?!

Вопрос застал её врасплох. Тиара давно поняла, что испытывает некую симпатию к этому очень молодому льву, видя его заботу. Но гнала эти мысли и чувства прочь. Рамзес продолжал наступать:

- Если ты не любишь меня, скажи прямо! Не надо читать лекции, я все пойму и справлюсь. Насильно мил не будешь. Но если я нравлюсь тебе, если ты тоже влюблена в меня, то разве имеет ли все остальное значение?!

- Рамзес, я не уверена, что я чувствую к тебе... Любовь ли это или приступ какой-то страсти. Однажды я уже была сильно влюблена, да и сейчас люблю его. Ты и похож где-то и не похож на него совсем. Цезарь был Цезарь, единственный и неповторимый. Мы вместе были в Саванне Невозвращения. Тогда мы были очень счастливы. И я была готова на все, лишь бы быть рядом и вместе с ним. Но он ушел, его больше нет. Однажды он пришел ко мне во сне и сказал, что я смогу найти свое счастье с другим львом. Что я не должна быть одна. Тогда я думала, что жизнь окончена. А сейчас я вдруг поняла, что все еще хочу быть счастливой. Мне нужно это! Но вот ты ли мое счастье, я совсем не уверена….

Рамзес немного помолчал, потом тихо сказал:

- Я ничего не прошу кроме одного: дай мне шанс. Я не буду навязываться, если ты не любишь меня. Только не думай обо мне как о несмышленом страстном юнце!

Тиара улыбнулась:

- Нет. Обещаю, я никогда не думала и не буду думать о тебе так. Ты уже давно доказал, что стал настоящим львом!

- Хм, интересное признание из уст тигрицы!

В этот момент вернулась Бенгела. Она остановилась и демонстративно понюхала воздух:

- О-о, мне это кажется или тут действительно было жарко от огня страсти?!

- Бенгела!!! – оба голоса прозвучали в унисон.

- Ладно, ладно, уже молчу…. Я тут немного поохотилась, советую поужинать, пока не поужинали другие. Дичь там, в кустах. И всем спокойной ночи!

Следующей ночью ей приснился Цезарь. Тиара хотела позвать его, но осеклась, увидев его взгляд. Цезарь немного постоял, глубоко вздохнул и молча отошел в сторону. А за ним маячил образ, похожий на Рамзеса. Тиара все поняла. Утром она проснулась рано на рассвете, встала, и посмотрела на синее небо, где еще видны были звезды. Она глубоко втянула в себя воздух обеими ноздрями. Он был чистым и свежим. Долину постепенно заполняли разные утренние пения. Легкий ветер трепал её усы и кончики ушей. Тиара вдруг осознала, что впервые за последние годы радуется наступлению утра и ощущает невероятный подъем сил. Такое чувство она давно испытывала в детстве и уже успела подзабыть, как очень старый и хороший сон.

Прошло еще несколько дней. Тиара больше не разговаривала на эту тему с Рамзесом, но запомнила его слова. Его взгляд, его образ проник в её сердце, её мысли. Она уже чаще стала ловить себя на мысли о том, что думает о нем, вспоминает. И при этом каждый раз волна эмоций захлестывала её с головы до кончика хвоста. Точно так же, как это было с Цезарем. Что же касается его самого, то образ стал немного меркнуть в памяти, уступая все тому же лицу Рамзеса. Вскоре неясным во сне становился уже образ Цезаря, все чаще представлявший собою белого льва без лица. Однажды она поняла, что уже почти и не вспоминает его. А если и вспоминает, то не плачет при этом. Острая боль, каждый раз ранее прожигавшая сердце при одной мысли о Цезаре, сменилась светлой грустью. С появлением Рамзеса Тиара стала чаще улыбаться. Она все еще боялась, но все же призналась самой себе, что влюбилась в этого еще очень молодого льва. И это чувство росло с каждым днем их путешествия. Наконец, однажды, когда они остались вечером вдвоем, Тиара уступила страсти молодости. И снова к ней пришло неописуемое счастье и блаженство бытия самой любимой и желанной на свете….

Вскоре, однако, её чувства совсем изменились. Она узнала то место, откуда вышла год назад. Это были горы на границе Саванны Невозвращения.

Молча втроем они поднимались в гору, которая когда-то служила убежищем. Пещера Тиары была проходной, с противоположной стороны бы спуск в саму Саванну. Незаметно подкрался закат, окрасивший серые стены пещеры в оранжевые и красные оттенки.

- Нам придется заночевать здесь, - сказал Рамзес: - Или, может, пройдем пещеру и спустимся вниз? Мы можем успеть до полуночи.

- А разве там будет безопасно переночевать на открытой поляне? – спросила Бенгела.

- Не знаю. Все может быть. А ты что скажешь, Тиара? – спросил Рамзес.

- Это мое старое убежище, - тихо ответила она: - Здесь будет лучше, чем снаружи.

- Тогда остановимся здесь, - заключил Рамзес.

Тиара нашла свое старое место и легла. Рамзес хотел устроиться рядом, но был остановлен:

- Не сегодня, милый, прости меня. Здесь я хочу побыть одна….

Утром они вышли из пещеры и спустились вниз. Внешне все было точно так же, как и с другой стороны. В небе летали птицы, вдали виднелось даже стадо антилоп.

- Ни за что не скажешь, что это место опасно, - сказал Рамзес: - Оно похоже на те же земли, что мы оставили.

- А ты ожидал что-то другое? – спросила Тиара.

- Ну, не знаю…. Ты говорила про монстров, людей, кровь львов. А ничего не видно.

- Погоди, еще увидишь.

- Ну, раньше нас вел Рамзес, теперь ты, дорогая! – сказала Бенгела: - Ты знаешь дорогу, наверное, не смогла еще забыть.

- Да, не смогла…. Идите за мной. Рамзес, теперь ты будешь последним. Если услышите то, чего никогда в жизни не слышали, - сразу прячьтесь!

Однако было на удивление тихо.

Тиара отыскала ручей, по которому они когда-то с Цезарем пытались уйти от погони. Знакомые запахи наполняли её легкие. Наконец, она нашла то место, где переходила ручей. Отсюда они пошли прямо.

Внезапно послышался рев, который врезался в память Тиары навсегда и часто приходил в кошмарных снах. Она замерла на месте и тут же моментально припала к земле. Рамзес и Бенгела не замедлили сделать то же самое. Рамзес подполз поближе:

- Что там?!

- Тс-с! – шикнула Тиара: - Не рычи. Здесь те самые монстры!

Из зарослей травы они молча, затаив дыхание, наблюдали за тремя монстрами, проследовавшими друг за другом по широкой тропе. Монстры не обратили на них никакого внимания. Люди, сидевшие внутри них, - тоже.

- Пронесло…. Не заметили, - выдохнули Тиара, когда тревога исчезла за поворотом в кустарнике: - Так, молча идем за мной!

Короткими перебежками они пересекли широкую тропу и двинулись дальше.

Их поиски того лагеря, где их держали, занял несколько дней. Тиара не помнила точно дорогу, по которой они с Цезарем убегали. Но самое главное – не было и следов Макса. А это могло означать, что его тут нет. Либо он не дошел сюда, либо…. Тиара гнала эти мысли прочь. Ведь если он не дошел или его поймали люди, то поиски бесполезны – Макс уже мертв. Они почти не разговаривали об этом, но и Бенгела, и Рамзес понимали, о чем она думала.

На исходе пятого дня Бенгела первой высказала эту мысль в слух:

- Тиара, дорогая, по-моему, Макса тут нет. Мы уже почти неделю ходим, ни твоей тюрьмы, никаких следов мы не нашли. Зато почти каждый день мы едва не натыкаемся на людей с их монстрами на странных лапах! Мы сильно рискуем попасться!

- Хочешь сказать, нам пора уходить?!

- Милочка, ты же не собираешься тут погибать из-за глупости молодого льва?

- Разве пойти на помощь отцу – это глупость?!

- Нет. Помощь отцу – это не глупость. Вот тащиться сюда одному – да. Посуди сама, какие у него шансы тут выжить? Никаких. Попасться очень легко. Нам просто фэномэнально везет пока. И испытывать судьбу дальше – не вижу смысла.

- Зато я вижу! – отрезала Тиара: - Я не уйду отсюда, пока не удостоверюсь в том, что его тут нет. И не забывай про Ватумву. Так что ту пещеру я обязательно найду!

- А если Ватумву убили после вашего побега? – спросил Рамзес.

Тиара присела:

- Так. Если вы считаете, что тут большой риск и напрасная трата времени, я никого не держу. Дорогу назад вы найдете без меня!

- Любимая, не горячись! – нежно сказал Рамзес, потершись о щеку Тиары: - Никто не собирается тебя бросать тут одну! Лично я пойду, куда надо вслед за тобой.

- Эй, а меня вы уже исключаете из своей компании?! Ну вот, уже и слова не скажи. Чуть не так, сразу репрессии! Да здравствует свобода слова, между прочим!

- Бенгела, прости, я погорячилась, - ответила Тиара: - Просто еще рано уходить. Мы должны найти тот лагерь, где я была и Ватумва. Его никуда не могли перенести, я думаю. Он где-то здесь, я знаю. Мы должны узнать, что случилось. И если Макс дошел до Саванны и нашел лагерь, его следы там тоже могут быть.

- Но мы уже обошли тут почти все места, которые могли обыскать! – сказала Бенгела.

- Значит, мы должны идти дальше!

- Погодите! – вмешался Рамзес: - Мы не можем далеко идти. Ведь вы бежали до того ручья полдня, значит, и мы должны искать на таком же расстоянии. Далеко идти нельзя, иначе вы должны были бежать не полдня, а гораздо дольше.

- Ты прав. Но тогда где же лагерь? Я точно помню место перехода ручья, я не могла ошибиться! Или я завела вас не туда?…

- Мы еще не все обследовали тут, - сказал Рамзес: - Одно место мы пропустили.

- Какое? – спросила Бенгела.

- Помните, три дня назад мы проходили мимо пепелища на месте какого-то большого пожара и свернули в сторону?

- Ну?!

- Так там мы и не были.

Тиара помолчала и сказала:

- Да, не были. Но если лагерь там, то….

- Ты обещала узнать их судьбу. Ты выполнишь обещание, если лагерь там…. – тихо сказал Рамзес.

- Отправимся туда завтра. А сейчас будем спать, - сказала Тиара.

Бенгела оставила их наедине. Как уже почти каждый вечер, она снова, пожелав спокойной ночи влюбленной парочке, скрылась за кустами, слыша позади себя нежный шепот любви….

Утром Бенгела с трудом разбудила Тиару и Рамзеса:

- Вставайте! Уже солнце давно взошло, день в самом разгаре, а вы спите!

Тиара долго не хотела вставать. Она чувствовала огромную усталость, накопленную за последние дни. С каждым днем её становилось все больше и больше. И еще какой-то кашель появился. Неужели простуда? Только её не хватало!

Наконец, мощным рывком она оторвала свое тело от земли и встала:

- Доброе утро, Бенгела! Прости, я что-то сильно разоспалась….

- Утро?! Уже почти полдень, я говорю! Вы меня хоть слышали?!

- Лично я уже вставал и позавтракал даже, - сказал Рамзес: - Просто не хотел будить тебя, любимая. Там в кустах я оставил часть добычи на завтрак….

- Это ту, что съели стервятники?! – строго спросила Бенгела: - А кто охранять должен был добычу, Пушкин что ли?! А ну, марш в те кусты завтракать! И что бы вы без меня вообще делали?!

- Бенгела! – нарочито спокойно сказал Рамзес: - А тех стервятников ты пригласила или как?!

- Что?!!! Что вы стоите, как истуканы?! Еда улетает!

И с диким ревом Бенгела бросилась в кусты, где оставила без присмотра кусок утром добытой зебры. А Тиару по прежнему сильно клонило в сон….

Через два дня они вышли к границе пепелища. Молча они осмотрелись и тихо, словно по минному полю, постоянно озираясь по сторонам, двинулись вперед.

- Мы здесь заметны, как три пальмы в пустыне, - пробормотала Бенгела: - Нас так быстро засекут. Может, нам стоит идти по ночам?

- Дельная мысль, Бенгела! – сказал Рамзес: - Тиара, а ты что думаешь?

- То, что ночью мы можем не увидеть лагерь. И пройти мимо. И еще. Здесь не пахнет ничьими следами. А запах горелого еще силен. Пожар был недавно.

- Но днем нас видно!

- Тихо, Рамзес! Хочешь, чтобы еще и слышно было?! Смотри!

Впереди лежал один из монстров. Вместо лап у него виднелись обгорелые обрубки.

- Стойте здесь! Я посмотрю, что с ним, - сказала Тиара и поползла вперед. Монстр не подавал признаков жизни. Тиара обнюхала его. Он был холодным и мертвым.

- Странно, что его не съели, - сказала подошедшая Бенгела: - Ведь трупы обычно кто-то доедает.

- Ну, так попробуй! – ответила Тиара.

Бенгела лизнула самую лакомую, как ей показалось, часть туши монстра и тут же сплюнула:

- Черт! Да у этой твари панцирь тверже черепашьего, да еще с таким странным вкусом! Понятно, почему не съели….

- Вы лучше посмотрите здесь! – позвал Рамзес изнутри монстра.

Тиара и Бенгела забрались внутрь. Там они увидели набор костей и несколько черепов.

- Это, наверное, людей. – сказал Рамзес: - Их съели, а монстров нет. Значит, люди уязвимы так же, как и львы. Интересно, что за сила тогда убила этого монстра?

- Огонь. Наверное…. – ответила Тиара. Потом, оглядевшись внимательнее, добавила: - Пошли.

По дороге, Рамзес задумчиво произнес:

- Что ж, если огонь убивает этих монстров, то на таком пепелище мы навряд ли уже встретим их, не так ли?!

- Так. Но все же смотри по сторонам в оба! – сказала Тиара.

- Мы ведь и Ватумву с Максом живыми тут навряд ли найдем…. – тихо сказала Бенгела.

Ей никто не ответил. Все трое продолжали путь.

Чем дальше они углублялись, тем больше Тиара узнавала места, несмотря на бушевавший тут недавно пожар. И очень скоро она нашла лагерь.

На площадке было все выжжено. Стояли мертвые монстры, пещеры людей были обгоревшими изнутри. Тиара подошла к своей клетке. Она была открыта. Клетка Ватумвы тоже. Обе были пусты….

- Здесь никого нет, - тихо сказала Тиара.

- Значит, это то самое место? – спросил Рамзес.

- Да, оно самое. А вот тут держали Ватумву. Даже костей не осталось….

- Думаешь, его убили? – спросила Бенгела.

- Какая разница? – отчаянно бросила Тиара: - Главное, его нет!

- Если бы он сгорел тут, - размышлял вслух Рамзес: - то остались бы кости. Если его убили, то кости должны были быть где-то тут, но не в пещере….

- Если они вообще остались! Тела стервятникам скармливали. Вон там была яма, но я туда не пойду! – прервала Тиара.

- Давайте осмотрим жилища людей, - предложила Бенгела: - Раз уж мы тут, что нам терять? Авось, какие следы и обнаружатся.

- А я посмотрю в яме…. – сказал Рамзес.

Бенгела и Тиара пошли к пещерам людей, а Рамзес медленно, словно чего-то боялся, подошел к яме, на которую указала тигрица. В ней было много костей и несколько черепов. Все черепа были львиные. Он спустился на дно ямы и понюхал обугленные кости с черепами. Может, оставались несгоревшие маленькие кусочки шерсти с едва уловимым, долго сохранявшимся запахом, поэтому можно было, если очень сильно повезет, этот запах уловить и распознать, чьи кости. А запах Макса Рамзес знал. Как и то, что найти его среди этих обугленных косточек практически невозможно. И, тем не менее, призрачная надежда оставалась. Рамзес обнюхал все, что смог. Знакомого запаха тут не было….

Он выпрыгнул обратно и пошел к остальным. В этот момент в нос ударил едва знакомый запах. Пригнувшись, Рамзес стал обшаривать землю. И вдруг он остановился. Перед ним были львиные следы! И с запахом Макса!!!

- Тиара!!! Бенгела!!! Идите сюда!

На его призыв сбежались все:

- Что?!!! Что ты нашел?!

- Смотрите! Это следы Макса, я по запаху узнал!

Тиара обнюхала следы:

- Да, это его следы, и недавние! Он жив!!!

- Слава Богу, хоть один живой остался! – выдохнула Бенгела: - Быстрее, пойдем по ним!

Втроем они побежали по следам. Вскоре они нашли маленькую пещеру на окраине лагеря. Внутри лежало тело льва….

- Макс!!! Макс!!! – Тиара с криком подбежала к нему: - Ты живой?!

Тело слабо шевельнулось, повернулось, и на троих посмотрело измученное лицо молодого короля с округлившимися от изумления глазами:

- Тиара? Рамзес? Вы?!

- Да! Мы нашли тебя живым! – Тиара нежно потерлась о Макса: - Мы пришли за тобой! Пора идти домой.

- Нет. Мой дом теперь тут.

- Что ты такое говоришь, Макс? – удивленно спросил Рамзес: - Мы специально прошли такой длинный путь, потому что тебя нужно вернуть домой.

- Вайя с ума сходит! – сказала Тиара: - Она не переживет, если мы не приведем тебя обратно! Ей очень плохо без тебя….

- Подождите! – перебила Бенгела: - Меня зовут Бенгела. Я пришла с этими двумя сюда не просто так, на прогулку. Расскажи, что тут произошло.

Макс перевернулся, посмотрел на Бенгелу и сказал:

- А что говорить? Когда я нашел Саванну, то меня поймали люди и привезли сюда. Мой папа был жив. Нас поселили рядом. Я виноват перед ним, я подставил весь наш прайд. Я не должен был сюда приходить. Чтобы не случилось с моим отцом, я не должен был оставлять свое королевство. А я его оставил! Мой папа был очень огорчен и зол на меня за это. Даже не разговаривал со мною, сказав, что я круглый дурак и мальчишка, если бросил прайд, прибежал сюда и попался! И теперь бесславно погибну, а он будет иметь удовольствие видеть, как тело его сына и наследника разорвут на части стервятники…. В общем, папа был прав. Я оказался негодным королем. И мы долго не разговаривали. Но меня почему-то не убили сразу, а оставили жить. Так было два или три месяца, я уже не помню. Потом папа вдруг спросил меня, кто мне показал дорогу сюда. Я ответил.

- И кто? – спросила Тиара.

- Клеон. Я его спросил, он мне рассказал.

- И что дальше? – спросила Бенгела.

- Папа думал, что это была ты, Тиара. Но, узнав про Клеона, смутился, сказал, что зря винил тебя. Странное совпадение, но именно Клеон показал папе дорогу сюда.

- Клеон был советником и при твоем отце? – спросила Тиара.

- Советником? – удивился Макс: - Нет. Он – знакомый бабуин Оскара. А что?

- Теперь он советник Оскара, Короля.

- Ничего странного, Оскар нередко с ним общался, - пожал плечами Макс.

- Вернемся к нашим баранам, - сказала Бенгела: - Что же дальше было?!

- На следующий день ему принесли большой кусок мяса. Он все понял. Он поел и попрощался со мной. Сказал, что все прощает, и чтобы я не переживал, ибо мы скоро увидимся вновь. Потом пришли люди и забрали его вечером. А на следующее утро я видел, как его тело съедали в яме стервятники. Голову ему отрубили и забрали вместе со шкурой….

При этих словах на глазах выступили слезы.

- Какая страшная участь…. – прошептала Бенгела.

Немного помолчав, Макс продолжил рассказ:

- Я каждый день ждал того же – мне принесут мясо, я поем, потом меня заберут. Сначала я думал, что там, на свободе я убью одного или нескольких из этих тварей, потом, что не буду сопротивляться. Пусть убивают, лишь бы побыстрее закончились мои мучения. Я каждую ночь вижу папу и тот последний день, когда его убили. Я с нетерпением ждал, когда придет моя очередь. Я ждал, потому что знал, что там я встречу папу. Но меня оставили в живых. А потом произошел пожар. Тут такое было! Вспышки, страшный грохот, все в огне! Мне повезло выжить. Снова смерть миновала меня. Чтобы оставить тут медленно погибать. Потому что я не знаю пути назад. Меня поймали на границе, запихали в монстра и притащили сюда. Я не видел дороги. И папа мне её не рассказал.

- Странно, - сказала Бенгела: - почему он рассказал её Тиаре и не поведал своему сыну?

- Потому что незачем было, - ответила Тиара: - Я собиралась бежать, а он и Макс – нет.

- Ты мог попытаться, Макс. – сказала Бенгела: - Получилось же у Тиары, у тебя тоже могло получиться!

- Не могло, – ответил Макс: - Во-первых, прутья укрепили. Во-вторых, для того, чтобы Тиара дошла, её любимый пожертвовал своей жизнью. А я был в клетке один….

- Да, шансов никаких…. – пробормотал Рамзес: - Но теперь все позади. Мы пришли за тобой.

- Я никуда не пойду, - ответил Макс: - Я негодный Король. Я ослаб. Я глуп и легкомысленный. Пусть Оскар правит. Скажите, что я тоже погиб….

- Солгать Вайе?! – стальным тоном спросила Тиара: - Ты за кого меня принимаешь?! Я обещала, что не вернусь без тебя! Ты хоть понимаешь, что будет, если ты не вернешься? Вайя умрет! Ты еще хочешь смерти своей матери?!

- Нет! – испугался Макс и опустил голову: - Прости, я не подумал о ней. Видите, какой из меня король?! Никакой.

- Ну, это дело поправимое, - сказала Бенгела: - Главное, что ты вернешься. И дела пойдут на лад.

- Ты уверена?

- Уверена. Так, принимаю командование на себя, - твердо сказала Бенгела: - Вы – двое влюбленных! Марш на охоту, и постарайтесь донести добычу до голодающих!

- Слушаюсь и повинуюсь! – съязвил Рамзес: - Ладно, пойдем Тиара, найдем, действительно, перекусить что-нибудь….

Вдвоем они исчезли за пещерой людей.

- Почему ты мне помогаешь, ведь мы незнакомы? – спросил Макс.

- Вы мне психологически интересны, - ответила Бенгела, осматривая пещеру внимательно: - И потом, мы знакомы. Я же представилась! А все остальное узнаешь потом.

Вскоре вернулись Тиара и Рамзес.

- Ну что, где добыча? – спросила Бенгела.

- А мы ничего не нашли! – сказал Рамзес.

- Смотри, Макс, какие у нас друзья! – начала Бенгела: - Мы тут с голоду умираем, а они – «не нашли»! Плохо искали!

- Ладно, не бухти! – миролюбиво сказала Тиара: - Мы оставили еду там, за пещерой….

- Опять?! А почему сюда не донесли?! Лень-матушка замучила, да?! – воскликнула Бенгела: - Вставай Макс, давай, я тебе помогу. Скорее, а то они накормят свежим мясом стервятников, а не нас!

В этот момент послышался знакомый шум. Макс весь съежился:

- О, нет! Только не они!

- Успокойся. Может, это другие? – спросила Бенгела.

- Какая разница?! – сказала Тиара: - Нам надо убираться отсюда и поскорее!

Человек в камуфляже с винтовкой М-16 остановил джип и осмотрелся:

- Да-а…. Хороший был лагерь. Жаль, хозяин погиб в огне. Ну, ничего, я все это быстро восстановлю.

- Угу, - согласился сидящий рядом с ним белый спутник: - Это отличное место, тут редко кто бывает из пограничников. Жителей почти нет. Идеальное место для сафари. Действительно жаль прежнего владельца – умный был малый. Кстати, а что тут произошло?

- Один из клиентов после удачной охоты неудачно покурил возле склада с амуницией. Там еще и канистра с бензином стояла…. В общем, полыхнуло мгновенно. Многих поубивало шальными пулями из взрывавшихся ящиков. Загорелась сухая трава в саванне. Пожар был большим, немногие тогда уцелели. Потом приехали пожарные и пограничники, полиция, в общем, много было шуму. Но я все уладил, выкупив ферму и тех же полицейских. Так что дело открывается снова…. Так. Как там с грузовиками?

- Застряли в дороге, босс, - отозвался один из охранников: - Но через час будут.

- Ладно. Выгружайтесь!

Затаив дыхание, все четверо смотрели из-за кустов, как из монстров попрыгали двуногие существа и стали что-то таскать. В руках многих были знакомые Тиаре палки.

- Это они! – упавшим голосом пролепетал Макс: - Такие же, как и убийцы моего отца!

- Что делать-то будем? – спросила Бенгела: - Они перегородили нам выход отсюда.

- Я бежала немного другим путем, - сказала Тиара.

- А может, нападем на них и перебьем?! – предложил Рамзес: - Их немного….

- Они прибьют тебя прежде, чем ты дотронешься до их шкуры! Не говори чепухи! – перебил Макс: - Давайте тут пересидим и все. Они нас не найдут в этой пещере. У них нет собак.

- Каких собак? – спросил Рамзес: - Гиеновых?!

- Нет, не таких. Еще хуже.

Так, закончили все дебаты, – вмешалась Тиара: - Тихо отползаем в сторону, пока нас не заметили, и делаем ноги! Похоже, эти чем-то заняты и охотиться пока не собираются. Расползаемся по одному. Сбор у тех валунов.

Вчетвером они поодиночке выползли наружу. В этот момент белый охранник заметил следы:

- Босс, тут следы львов, причем свежие!

- А я нашел брошенное мясо! Похоже, зверь совсем недавно был, но мы его спугнули! Причем не один, а несколько!

Человек в камуфляже улыбнулся и снял винтовку с предохранителя:

- Господа, сегодня прекрасный день! Зверь тут, далеко он не мог уйти. Потрудимся, джентльмены!

Тиара тихо отползала в сторону намеченного валуна, когда услышала легкий хруст за спиной. Она обернулась. Человек с палкой стоял и смотрел прямо на неё округлившимися от удивления глазами:

- Черт меня побери! Босс, да тут огромный тигр!!!

- Так стреляй! Чего ждешь, идиот?! – крикнул человек в камуфляже.

Пока человек вскидывал палку, Тиара рванулась вперед и вправо. Раздался выстрел. Тиара изо всех сил помчалась вперед, временами меняя направление бега, как это делали зайцы в тайге, на которых она охотилась, будучи подростком. Она понимала, ее шерсть видна среди редких кустарников и небольшой травы на фоне черной, выжженной земли. Если бы тут были деревья, за которыми можно было бы спрятаться, или пещеры, где можно было бы укрыться! А камни так еще далеко! Зря они покинули убежище Макса, люди могли их и найти.

- Черт! Промазал!

- Окружай тигра! Справа! Вон! Вон он!

Послышался рев монстров:

- Стрелять только наверняка! – крикнул из джипа босс: - Не привлеките лишнего внимания пограничников!

Тиара бежала изо всех сил, но монстр, видимо, её обогнал. Из него вылезли двое и уставили палки прямо на нее:

- Я держу его прямо на мушке! Сегодня моя очередь охотиться. Смотри, да это, похоже, тигрица!

- Какая разница?! Твоя очередь, так стреляй!

Тиара вдруг поняла, что убежать она уже не сможет. Тогда она решилась на отчаянный шаг. Она вспомнила Цезаря и рванула прямо на целившегося в неё. Человек на секунду оторопел:

- Она бежит прямо на нас!

- Стреляй, идиот! Чего болтаешь?!

Щелчок.

- Осечка! Твою мать!!!

- Дай мне!

Тиара даже не посмотрела на второго. Но краем глаза увидела мелькнувшую тень льва. С коротким рыком он налетел на него и коротким ударом свалил на землю прежде, чем тот успел выстрелить. Тот дернулся и затих. Первый человек успел отскочить и вскинуть ружье, как на него прыгнула, целясь зубами в шею, Тиара. Человек успел вскрикнуть, клыки вонзились в шею, брызнула кровь, хрустнул шейный позвонок, и через мгновение он был мертв.

Другие монстры приближались.

- Не останавливайся! Бежим дальше! – крикнул Рамзес.

Босс подъехал и осмотрел тела двух своих людей. Охота явно не удалась.

- Масса, сейчас привезут собак, и мы их быстро нагоним! – сказал один из охранников.

- Их? – переспросил спутник босса.

- Я видел еще одного льва, масса! – сказал охранник из местных жителей и добавил: - Да и следы указывают, что их было двое.

- Позвони на базу и прикажи доставить их сюда как можно быстрее.

- Скоро будет ливень, масса, - сказал другой негр, глубоко вдохнув воздух и посмотрев на чистое и безоблачное небо: - собаки не помогут.

- Черт! – выругался босс: - Черт с ними! Не умеете толком стрелять, лучше не беритесь!

- Да просто им не повезло, такое бывает. Но откуда в Африке большой тигр? – спросил спутник: - Как он сюда попал?

- Я слышал, что прежний масса как-то раз привез тигрицу из далекой земли для своего сафари, да она сбежала. Может, это она? – робко предположил охранник.

- Может, – ответил босс: - Интересно, как её вообще сюда притащили, если это правда? Видимо, прежний хозяин был очень хорошим организатором с большими бабками.

- Да, масса, это правда. Тогда еще и короля королей привезли, он вместе с тигрицей сбежал….

- Кого?!

- Белого льва, масса. Его называют королем королей. И кстати, когда за ними погнались, тигрица сбежала, а лев нет. Но перед смертью он убил белого человека, стрелявшего в них.

- Правда?! – переспросил босс.

- Да, мне мой свояк из соседней деревни рассказывал. Его брат служил у прежнего массы.

- Мне больше интересно, как она выжила тут, - сказал спутник: - Ладно. Этих двоих надо похоронить, семьям дать денег. И всем молчать – через неделю будет первое сафари, не хотелось бы омрачать заказчиков этим инцидентом. Завтра поедем за жертвами в заповедник….

За валунами они остановились. Рамзес подошел к трясущейся Тиаре:

- Кажется, оторвались. Ты как?

- Ты зачем на них прыгал? – дрожащим голосом спросила Тиара: - Зачем?!!!

- Я тебя спасал…. – удивленно ответил Рамзес.

- Дурак!!! - закричала Тиара: - Ты же мог погибнуть!!! Мы оба могли погибнуть!!!

- Так не погибли же! Я сумел тебя спасти….

- Спасти?!! Я сама смогла бы это сделать! А если и нет, зачем тебе было рисковать своей жизнью?!

- Потому что я люблю тебя….

Тиара замолчала и зарыдала:

- Ну, не стоит, ну, … успокойся. Все же закончилось! – проговорил Рамзес, потершись о её щеку.

Тиара потихоньку успокоилась:

- Прости, что накричала на тебя. Это я виновата. Просто я не смогла бы вынести еще одну смерть из-за меня. Не знаю, как бы я жила тогда…. Я люблю тебя!

- Я тебя тоже!

В этот момент появились Бенгела и Макс:

- Ну, наконец-то! – обрадовалась Бенгела: - А то когда начались эти страшные звуки и крики…. Между нами, девочками, говоря, я уже давно успела попрощаться с жизнью! Думала, все. Только одна мысль вертелась – как же тогда Макс один будет домой добираться.

- Да уж добрался бы, не стоит беспокоиться, - ответил Макс.

- Да, как же, добрался бы! Тут столько опасностей!

- Говорю, добрался бы! Рано или поздно я дошел бы до дома. У меня есть гордость, но это особая гордость.

- Да, я и забыла, - съязвила Бенгела: - Это гордость без тщеславия. Дерьмо ей брат, неудача – сестра, а со смертью она в законном браке!

- Велика должна быть сила такой гордости! – заметила Тиара.

- Может, мы пойдем дальше, если закончили обсуждать мою гордость? – спросил Макс.

- Нет, – сказал Рамзес: - Надо найти укрытие. Сейчас начнется сильный ливень. Это хорошо, он смоет наши следы.

Вчетвером они укрылись в небольшой пещере. Вскоре небо быстро посерело, что-то громыхнуло, и на землю обрушился сильный ливень. Вода лилась таким плотным потоком, словно над пещерой был водопад. Не было видно даже земли за пещерой. Рамзес лежал рядом со спящей уже Тиарой и радостно улыбался. Ему удалось спасти Макса и любимую Тиару. Это главное. Жизнь налаживается и налаживается хорошо. И этот ливень, словно символ этого начала – он смоет все грязное прошлое.

Утром следующего дня они отправились в обратный путь. Удача сопутствовала им, но Тиара все чаще отставала и плохо выглядела. Приходилось делать частые остановки. Однажды в пути Тиара на мгновение потеряла сознание. Лапы подкосились, и она упала на землю. Когда она пришла в себя, обеспокоенные лица окружили её:

- Что, что с тобою?! Ты как?!!!

- В порядке, – слабо улыбнулась Тиара: - Просто усталость….

- Но почему? – спросил Рамзес: - Мы же часто отдыхаем. Что-то не так? Ты заболела?!

- Можно сказать и так, любимый. Хотя новая жизнь не может быть болезнью.

- Что?!

- Я беременна, - прошептала, улыбаясь, Тиара: - Ты скоро станешь папой, милый Рамзес.

**Глава 6.**

Путь домой занял около трех месяцев. Они шли неспеша. Тиара сильно уставала и часто помногу спала. Рамзес заботился, как мог: ходил на охоту, постоянно приглядывал за ней. Она видела это и просила не беспокоиться зря. Но одна мысль не давала покоя – как примет Калаша Рамзеса, ведь они почти ровесники?! Она ведь могла и не принять его совсем. Папа, который старше приемной дочки всего на год или даже меньше! Что делать? Слава Богу, Рамзес не спрашивал про дочку, а Тиара и не рассказывала первой. Потом, как-нибудь потом…. Когда появятся их дети, тогда можно будет познакомить Рамзеса и Калашу. Скорее всего, дети примирят их сразу. Калаша наверняка будет очень рада братику или сестричке. Или им обоим.

С такими мыслями Тиара засыпала. Странные ощущения беспокоили её. Раньше такого не было. Что-то не так. Появилась боль в области живота, но это не из-за детей внутри.

Рамзес, услышав о том, что скоро станет отцом, совершенно забыл про Калашу. Кажется, когда-то отец говорил про то, что и Тиары есть дочка. Но Рамзес её не видел. И даже имя подзабыл. Сейчас же он совсем не думал про неё, будучи на седьмом небе от счастья. Единственное, что его беспокоило, это здоровье Тиары. Неужели так всегда проходит рождение новой жизни?

Бенгела много времени проводила вместе с Максом. Похоже, она нашла своего льва. И поэтому они не сильно спешили на обратном пути, тем более что остановки приходилось делать все чаще.

В то долгожданное утро Мвекунду словно предчувствовал важное событие. Он встал раньше всех, когда первые лучи солнца только-только начинали освещать линию горизонта, и вышел из пещеры. Пройдя на вершину ближайшего холма, Мвекунду повернулся в сторону Саванны Невозвращения и понюхал воздух. На мгновение показалось, будто слышен знакомый запах Рамзеса. Но это была лишь иллюзия….

Солнце быстро появлялось из-за горизонта. Ярко-оранжевый диск окрашивал небо в желтые тона, распространяя день все дальше и дальше. Мвекунду прикрыл глаза и набрал полную грудь свежего воздуха. Долина просыпалась, наполняя все вокруг пением птиц, ревом слонов и ржанием зебр. Новый день вступал в свои права.

Внезапно он услышал долгожданное известие от летавших в воздухе птиц:

- Они возвращаются, Учитель! Они возвращаются!!!

Наконец, они добрались до земли Мвекунду. Отец лично встречал столь долгожданных гостей на границе, весть о приближении которых давно дошла сюда с птицами, и обнял Рамзеса:

- Наконец-то! Когда я услышал весть о вашем приходе, я просто…. У меня просто нет слов! Все сильно взволнованы! Это же просто еще одно чудо – Макс жив! Макс, как я счастлив, что ты вернулся!

- Я тоже, - ответил Макс: - Простите, я совершил….

- Не важно! – перебил Мвекунду: - Главное, что ты жив! А что стало с Ватумвой?

- Он погиб, папа…. – ответил тихо Рамзес.

- Понятно. Значит, теперь Макс – законный наследник и полноправный Король земли Харабу. Я завтра же доложу на Совете. Так, а где Тиара?! Бенгелу вижу, а она где?!

Только тут все заметили, что Тиары не было рядом. Она лежала в тени неподалеку:

- Тиара, что с тобою?! Ты в порядке?! – озабоченно спросил Мвекунду.

- В порядке, Учитель, в порядке. Вы на животик посмотрите! – сказала Бенгела.

Только теперь он увидел, что Тиара была беременная.

- Поздравляю Ваше Превосходительство с тем, что оно скоро станет дедушкой! – добавила Бенгела.

- Что?!

- Да, папа, я только хотел тебе сказать, что мы с Тиарой, мы, в общем, очень любим друг друга и….

- Не надо слов, сынок. Я все понял, - спокойно ответил Мвекунду.

- Значит, ты не возражаешь….

- Нет, сынок, конечно нет. Сейчас уже поздно чему-либо возражать. Тиара, нам следует поговорить и если можно, наедине. Пожалуйста, отойдем в сторону.

Мвекунду выглядел очень озабоченным.

- Учитель, я…. – тихо начала было Тиара, но её перебили:

- Не надо слов, дорогая. Как я вижу, я очень скоро стану дедушкой. Мне это не впервой. Скоро рожает моя дочь – Лиза. Только меня очень сильно беспокоит будущее. Лизе, к примеру, не повезло найти свою вторую половину, только самца, вешавшего ей лапшу на уши. Я хочу задать тебе один вопрос и попрошу дать прямой ответ. Только не спеши, подумай, прежде чем ответить. Скажи, ты любишь моего сына?

Тиара минуту помолчала, потом ответила, глядя прямо в глаза:

- Да.

- И ты готова выйти за него замуж?

- Да.

- Ты уверена в этом решении? – Мвекунду снова пристально посмотрел ей в лицо.

- Да, я уверена и не передумаю, если вы именно это имели в виду.

- Да, я именно это и имел в виду. Рамзес еще очень молод, он едва перешел порог своего совершеннолетия. Я знал, что он влюблен в тебя, надеюсь, теперь тебе понятно, почему я отпустил его с тобою. Он должен скоро стать Учителем и открыть свою школу, но все идет слишком быстро. Он слишком молод, торопится жить, завести семью, детей. Многие считают, что хороший Учитель – тот, кто познал жизнь во всех её проявлениях, познал горе и радость, счастье и страдания, любил не одну львицу. Его могут счесть торопливым Учителем, а это плохо для репутации.

- Простите, но разве имеет значение мнение окружающих, когда любишь?!

- Для будущего Учителя – да. Ладно. Что случилось, то случилось, – произнес Мвекунду: - Теперь главное – вы. С неприятной репутацией можно справиться, только создав крепкую семью. Поэтому я и хотел убедиться, что ты потом не разочаруешься и не порвешь с Рамзесом. Могу я считать твои слова клятвенными обещаниями?

- Да, можете.

- Я очень рад новому пополнению своей большой семьи! – улыбнулся Мвекунду и тут же снова нахмурился:

- Скажи, а ты разговаривала с Рамзесом по поводу своей старшей дочери? Ведь….

- Потом, все потом…. – тихо перебила Тиара Мвекунду: - Мне бы отдохнуть, да надо бы в путь дальше двигаться….

- Да-да, конечно! Я проведу до пещеры. Идем, все уже заждались. Львицы приготовили отличный праздничный ужин!

По дороге Рамзес спросил:

- Пап, а как там Лиза и другие?

- Лиза скоро станет мамой.

- Правда? Значит, скоро и у нее свадьба?!

- Нет. Её хахаль бросил её. Только не напоминайте ей об этом. Прошу вас.

За ужином Тиара почувствовала себя неважно и поспешила уйти. Беременная львица, представившаяся её Лизой – сестрой Рамзеса, проводила её до гостевой пещеры. И вернулась к Мвекунду:

- Пап, на два слова.

Мвекунду извинился перед всеми и вышел наружу пещеры, вслед за Лизой:

- Что случилось, Лиза?

- Пап, с Тиарой что-то не то. Похоже, она чем-то больна.

- Если ты не заметила, то….

- Я не о том. Я никогда раньше не видела, чтобы было так плохо. К тому же я заметила еще, какой у неё бледный язык и как сильно она похудела. Я видела её до похода – Тиара не была такой!

- Она вернулась из очень тяжелого похода, родная. Ты же не думаешь, что им там было сладко?!

- Но ведь другие не похудели, пап! Тем более странно для положения Тиары!

Тут Мвекунду задумался:

- Да, ты права…. Что-то не так. Я завтра посоветуюсь с моим знакомым бабуином – шаманом. Он её посмотрит. Но пока Рамзесу не следует знать об этом. Он счастлив, пусть радуется жизни дальше. Если все в порядке, даже не стоит ему говорить. Тиара сама потом все скажет, если захочет.

- Ты вроде говорил, что у неё есть взрослая дочка? – спросила Лиза.

- Да, есть. Живет в земле Макса. Тиара сказала мне, что потом поговорит с моим сыном о ней. Думаю, это правильно. Ведь дочка тоже должна будет как-то принять этот факт. Она вроде возраста Рамзеса, может, еще и младше его, а значит, какое-то время они будут все вместе – втроем. Ладно. Утром я отправлю Рамзеса вместе с тобою на охоту. И всех львиц тоже. Постарайся сделать так, чтобы его тут не было до вечера.

- Хорошо, папа. А как же Бенгела и Макс?

- О, с этим проще! – улыбнулся старый лев: - Я обещал ей подобрать пару, но вижу, что мои услуги ей уже не нужны. Отведи их на нашу дальнюю гостевую поляну. Гарантирую, до вечера они тут завтра не появятся.

Утром, когда все разошлись, и в пещере были только Тиара и Мвекунду, появился старый бабуин. Он неспешно подошел и поздоровался с Учителем, потом с тигрицей и заглянул ей в глаза. Она хотела что-то сказать, но вдруг её веки налились тяжестью, медленно закрылись, и её тело окутала нежная пустота.

- Ну вот, она заснула, - сказал бабуин: - Теперь можно приступать.

- Не слишком ли много она спит? – спросил Мвекунду: - Это вредно. Может, не стоило её усыплять?

- Во сне душа спокойна и безмятежна. Я смогу легче понять её. Но мне нужно остаться с ней наедине. Тебе надо уйти.

- Хорошо. Я подожду снаружи.

Мвекунду нервно прохаживался вдоль входа в пещеру, пока не вышел бабуин. Его лицо было очень озабочено.

- Ну что? – спросил Мвекунду: - Что можешь сказать?

Бабуин набрал воздуха в грудь и тихо сказал:

- Прости, но я вряд ли смогу ей помочь. Её может спасти только чудо. Её и её детей….

- Ты о чем? – лев словно окаменел. По его спине поползли мурашки.

Бабуин поднял глаза:

- На ней проклятие, Мвекунду. И только тот, кто наложил его, может его снять. Оно давно и медленно убивало её изнутри.

- Изнутри?! Не понимаю!

- Это редкая болезнь. Болезнь, которая бывает у стариков, но не должна быть у такой сильной и молодой, как она. Тот, кто наложил проклятие, знал, что делал. Чтобы проклятие начало действовать, жертву надо накормить «проклятым» мясом, с особым набором трав и корней. Видимо, какой-то шаман и отравил её такой едой. Её кровь испортилась. С каждым днем, незаметно, она становилась все хуже и хуже. Поэтому твоя тигрица едва справляется с чем-либо. Ведь в крови наша душа. Кровь отравлена – и душа с телом тоже.

- А это нельзя вылечить? – с робкой надеждой спросил Учитель.

- Можно, но только очень сложное это дело, - спокойно ответил бабуин: - Мы не можем заменить ей кровь. Тело само должно её вырабатывать, а из-за проклятия этого не делает так, как надо. Надо снять заклятие, узнать, как именно отравили кровь. Для этого узнать отравителя. А отравление могло произойти когда и где угодно. Чтобы поддержать её, я дам тебе настой из листьев алоэ, он улучшает кровь. Но есть одно но – ей очень скоро рожать, поэтому при применении алоэ, может открыться сильное кровотечение – настой разжижает кровь. Без настоя она может умереть уже послезавтра. Я постараюсь достать очень редкие у нас листья тысячелистника с Севера, это сильно помогает при кровотечении. И все равно, не найдя шамана, отравившего её, шансов очень мало….

- Но ты сказал, что её может спасти чудо! Значит, были случаи исцеления от этой болезни?!

- Да, были. Редко, но были. Тело с очень сильным духом справлялось с этим недугом. Само справлялось.

- Тиара сильная. Она может победить льва в схватке. Она может справиться с этим?!

Бабуин снова пожал плечами и ответил:

- В принципе, может. Все может быть.

- А почему ты не можешь исцелить её?! Ты же самый сильный шаман во всей Долине!

- Спасибо за комплимент, - слабо улыбнулся бабуин: - но я повторяю – я мало что могу. Такое заклятие не может снять никто, кроме того, кто его наложил. Только он смог бы её вылечить, хотя бы потому, что знает, от чего лечить. Я точно не знаю состав яда и как ему помешать. Я могу лишь облегчить её страдания.

- А как же её дети?! Они выживут?! – Мвекунду был в отчаянии.

Бабуин снова пожал плечами:

- Её дети будут особенными, не такими как все, сочетая силу льва и тигра. Проклятие их не касается, но их жизнь сейчас зависит от жизни матери.

Мвекунду молча стоял и смотрел на пещеру, где лежала Тиара. «За что?!», - единственная мысль, крутившаяся в его голове. За что Тиару прокляли, и за что теперь будут расплачиваться другие? И как об этом сказать Рамзесу?!

- Хорошо, - ответил Мвекунду: - я провожу тебя до границы.

Когда он вернулся, Тиара встретила его на пороге пещеры:

- И что он сказал?

- Все будет в порядке, Тиара, - солгал Мвекунду. Но его взгляд выдал его ложь. Тиара все поняла:

- Не надо было. Я и так знаю, что происходит. Я скоро умру.

- Не говори так! Ты не умрешь! Ты не имеешь права даже думать об этом!

- Может, и не имею. Но все мы когда-нибудь умрем. Только я умру сейчас, а вы – намного позже.

- Тиара!

- Не надо! – её взгляд был усталым, но с ярким огоньком: - Не надо меня успокаивать! Учитель, я уже не выкарабкаюсь…. Но меня не это беспокоит. У нас с Рамзесом очень скоро будут дети. Он так хочет семью! Я тоже этого хочу. Учитель! Я хочу, чтобы мы поженились очень быстро, понимаете?! У меня уже нет времени ждать.

- Я понимаю. Но зачем?!

- Я хочу, чтобы оставшееся время мы были счастливы вдвоем, сколько бы мне не осталось жить. Я хочу, чтобы желание Рамзеса исполнилось. Чтобы, когда придет мое время, наши дети родились в полноценной семье, где у них будут папа и мама. Однажды моя дочь спросила меня, был ли её отец моим мужем. Родилась ли она в семье? Понимаете, я не хочу, чтобы мои дети были незаконнорожденными. Пусть у нас будет семья, хоть и не надолго….

Комок застрял в горле Мвекунду. Он сглотнул и проговорил:

- Да. Я сделаю, как ты просишь, дорогая. Вы поженитесь как можно быстрее, я обещаю. Но нужно время на подготовку. Дня четыре, как минимум….

- Ладно. Я надеюсь, что протяну столько. И еще. Я не хочу, чтобы о моей болезни кто-либо знал, тем более Рамзес. Не надо разрушать его счастье. Пусть это будет как бы внезапно. Я постараюсь выглядеть хорошо, все остальное неважно. Только одна цель у меня сейчас в жизни – наши с Рамзесом дети. Только они!

- А как же быть с твоей Калашей?

- Мне бы очень хотелось её увидеть в последний раз, Мвекунду. Только не знаю, успею ли. Надеюсь, когда она узнает обо мне, то успеет прийти. Я очень хочу познакомить её с Рамзесом. Вы только пошлите весточку поскорее.

- Я сделаю все, как ты захочешь. Но, Тиара, от твоей болезни излечивались, были случаи. Ты не должна сдаваться, слышишь?!

Тигрица слабо улыбнулась:

- Вы учитель да мозга костей, Мвекунду! Вы учите жизни даже тогда, когда её осталось совсем чуть-чуть….

Через четыре дня, как и обещал Мвекунду, состоялась свадьба. Рамзес был очень счастлив. Их посетило много гостей. Тиара все время ждала, что, может, придет её дочь, но Калаши все не было. Однако вечером у Рамзеса начались неприятности. Пришел лев, которого Рамзес никак не ждал, и позвал его с отцом поговорить.

- Здравствуй, Войшелк! – поприветствовал его Мвекунду: - Я рад, что ты пришел, хоть и без приглашения!

- Добрый вечер, Ваше Величество! – поздоровался как бы нехотя Рамзес.

- Для кого он добрый, а для тебя уже не очень! – отозвался Войшелк: - Здравствуй, Мвекунду. Я пришел по одному, очень важному делу. Ты же знаешь мою дочь, Лейлу?

- Конечно. Как она поживает?

- Нормально. Дочке с сыном уже четвертый месяц пошел.

- То есть она уже мама?! – изумился Мвекунду: - Но ей же столько, сколько и Рамзесу!

- Именно. Но, тем не менее, возраст не стал этому помехой.

- И кто её муж? – спросил Рамзес тихо.

- Никто. А должен был стать ты.

- Что ты такое говоришь, Войшелк?! – спросил Мвекунду: - Как это понимать?

- А вот так! Твой сын гулял с моей Лейлой незадолго до того, как исчез полгода тому назад. Вот и нагуляла она животик. Она, конечно, не сразу сказала, кто отец, ждала Рамзеса, но когда три дня назад узнала о том, что он женится на другой, - все рассказала сразу и начистоту. Твой Рамзес, Мвекунду, уже папа!

Наступило гробовое молчание. Первым его прервал Войшелк:

- У меня критическая ситуация, Учитель, ты знаешь, что наши земли поразила засуха. Еды стало мало, и нет возможности прокормить дочь и этих львят. Лейла надеялась, что Рамзес станет мужем и поможет, заберет её, когда объявится, но сейчас это невозможно. К тому же она уже и не хочет его видеть совсем. Он дал ей обещание вернуться и не выполнил его. Поэтому я решил отдать её замуж за одного соседнего принца. Но тот вчера поставил условие – Лейла должна быть одна, без детей. Лейла согласилась….

- Не может быть! – крикнул Рамзес: - Она не могла пойти на такое!!!

- Ты предал её! – зарычал лев: - На что иное ты мог рассчитывать?! Что Лейла будет воспитывать твоих щенков одна, а ты – нежиться в объятиях другой?!

- Прекрати! – повысил голос Мвекунду: - Не забывай, ты говоришь о детях! Мой сын виноват, но это не дает тебе права называть моих внуков щенками!

- Отлично, что ты не отвергаешь их! – уже спокойно сказал Войшелк: - Значит так. Мое решение таково. Через неделю у нас свадьба. Значит, через пять дней я принесу львят сюда. Вы их воспитаете. Зовут Киншасой и Траяном. Иначе мне придется искать другой выход. Ну вот, с этим делом все. Еще у меня к тебе известие от Совета. Через неделю начнется новый Совет, ты должен быть там вместе со своим … кхм… сыном и невесткой. За тобой придут.

- Моя невестка беременна, ей рожать на днях. Тиара никуда не пойдет.

- Она должна быть, Мвекунду. Совет хочет расспросить её.

- О чем это? – спросил Рамзес.

- Ты вообще-то не встревай в дела взрослых! – отрезал Войшелк.

- Она моя жена! И я….

- - Помолчи, сын мой! Итак, что за срочность такая?! – спросил Мвекунду.

- Не знаю. Суть дела мне неизвестна, - ответил Войшелк: - Мне было поручено передать приглашение и все. Там сам разбирайся. Вот теперь уже действительно все. Прощайте!

С этими словами лев ушел.

Рамзес боялся посмотреть отцу в глаза. Новость просто оглушила его: он – отец двоих львят, которых принесут через пять дней! Что теперь будет? Что?! Как это воспримут другие? И главное – как воспримет это Тиара?!

- Пап, я ничего ей не обещал, она все придумала, и…

- Молчи, лучше помолчи! – голос был тихим, но полным гнева и разочарования. Мвекунду поднял голову: - Посмотри мне в глаза, сын! Чем я заслужил проклятие, что небо послало мне такого преемника! Как ты мог так поступить – бросить беременную львицу и бежать с Тиарой?! Как ты мог?!

- Но я….

- Молчи! Ты опозорил наш род! Какой теперь из тебя Учитель?! Учитель должен быть образцом для учеников, тем, на кого все будут равняться! На что равняться другим, глядя на тебя?! На такое отношение к любимым львицам и детям?!

- Я не любил Лейлу!

- А детей принес фламинго, да?! Не оправдывайся! Теперь я вовсе не уверен, что ты любишь Тиару! Ты бросил с легкостью одну и пошел с другой, оставив первую с детьми. И даже не поинтересовался её судьбою!

- Прости, папа…. Но я люблю Тиару и только её одну! Когда я был с Лейлой, то окончательно понял это. Но я не думал, что она…. В общем, я надеялся, что она забудет про меня за долгое время….

- Ты оставил о себе слишком хорошую память, чтобы забыть, - уже более спокойно сказал Мвекунду: - Твоя Лейла тоже хороша – ради удачного замужества бросает детей. Но это её выбор, она за него сама будет отвечать. А вот ты. Что ты будешь делать?!

- Я … это… я не знаю….

- Не знаешь?! А я знаю. Тебе придется воспитывать своих детей, как сказал Войшелк, и как решил я! И ты не посмеешь отказаться от них, нет! И детей Тиары тоже!

Рамзес молча кивнул головой.

- Тиара пока не должна ничего знать о твоих похождениях, - продолжил Мвекунду: - Не до этого ей сейчас. Я не хотел тебе говорить, но Тиара внезапно заболела. Ей сейчас очень тяжело. Поэтому обставим дело как будто это – найденыши. Если что, сначала ими займется Лиза, у неё большой опыт выхаживания львят. А там – там видно будет….

- Папа, с Тиарой ничего серьезного не случилось?! – сильно встревожился Рамзес. Ему и раньше сердце подсказывало: что-то не так.

- Не знаю точно, - уклонился от ответа Мвекунду: - Тиара очень слаба, а ей скоро рожать. Ей не хочется тебя огорчать, поэтому ничего и не говорили. А тут еще и твои похождения…. Она ничего не должна знать, ты меня понял?!

- Да, папа….

- А теперь оставь меня. Я хочу побыть один.

И Мвекунду отвернулся. Он сидел и смотрел на небо, полными глазами слез. Рамзес поступил по предательски недостойно. И еще Тиара. Надо надеяться, надо верить, она выживет! Она сильная! Только бы она не узнала о преступлении Рамзеса! Нет, она никогда об этом не узнает, никогда. Пусть это слово в её теперешнем положении и звучит крайне зловеще….

**Глава 7.**

Уже год не было никаких вестей от Тиары. Калаша каждый день ждала её возвращения, но никто не приходил и ничего не говорил. В прайде стали поговаривать о её гибели. Калашу и до этого не слишком жаловали, а сейчас просто игнорировали. Луна сразу после ухода Тиары перестала брать её на охоту. Это случилось после того, как на первой же совместной охоте она промахнулась: она лежала в засаде, когда другие гнали зебру. Внезапно зебра отвернула в сторону. Калаша выскочила из укрытия и погналась вслед, почти настигла её и прыгнула на круп. Тут зебра взбрыкнула задними копытами и ударила сильно в грудь. От потери дыхания и удара, Калаша отпустила зебру, и ужин убежал.

- Отличная с тобой охота, - сказала, подойдя, Луна: - Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема?

- В чем? – отдышавшись, спросила Калаша.

- В том, что ты стала слишком заметной фигурой у нас. Тебя видно в траве. Поэтому зебра и ушла. Теперь мы остались без ужина.

- Этого больше не повторится, Луна…

- Конечно, Калаша. Потому, что ты с нами больше не охотишься! Рекомендую делать это одной и по ночам, в месте, где тебя мало заметно, – и с этими словами она развернулась и гордо продефилировала прочь.

Калаша понимала, что её просто специально поставили на открытой местности – мама так никогда не делала, и потому в прошлом ей всегда удавалось поймать жертву. Но кому пожалуешься? Оскар был занят королевскими делами, Вайя медленно угасала и ни во что не вмешивалась. Её страдания были еще большими. Настолько, что Оскар запретил что-либо говорить о Максе или Ватумве в её присутствии. Калаша чувствовала себя абсолютно одинокой.

В тот день она отправилась добывать себе пропитание самостоятельно. Оскар разрешил ей, наконец, охотиться самой, при условии дележа добычи пополам. Вторая половина предназначалась Вайе. Уже несколько дней было так. Калаше почти всегда удавалось добыть очень вкусное мясо. И вот, пробираясь среди зарослей, она случайно наткнулась на Оскара. Тот стоял и о чем-то говорил с Клеоном. Она хотела пройти мимо, но её чуткий слух уловил часть их разговора. Они говорили о Максе! Калаша затаилась.

- Ты же обещал! Обещал, что избавишь меня от них! – почти кричал Оскар: - А они вернулись! Ты понимаешь, что это значит для нас?!!!

- Для тебя, Оскар, только для тебя. Мне-то что? Ничего! Мне жаль тебя! – ехидно говорил Клеон: - Ничего не вышло, Макс вернулся. Теперь тебе придется с ним разбираться самому. Ты же можешь бросить вызов и убить его. А что касается Ватумвы и Тиары, то я сдержал слово – никто из них не вернется сюда. Как сказал посланник, Ватумва мертв, Тиаре тоже недолго осталось, судя по тому, как спешно зовут Калашу. Я, правда, не ожидал, что она продержится так долго. И, тем не менее, я уверен - она смертельно больна. И умрет.

- Мне от этого ничуть не лучше! Ты должен был убить их всех!

- Не я. Люди. Я не виноват, что они не сделали этого. Я же не могу запросто убить льва. На это способен только ты. Или ты только можешь рассуждать о красоте убийства?! Макс один и устал. Покажи свою силу, Оскар, пора перестать быть только умным мальчиком, любящим других поучать стилям убийств на охоте. Время самому убить хоть раз. И показать свой стиль, так сказать, с изюминкой. Макс возвращается ослабленным, у тебя есть отличный шанс.

Оскар в ярости пошел прочь, а смеющийся ему вслед Клеон собрался было покинуть королевство, когда на его пути возникла Калаша. Одним ударом она свалила и прижала его к земле. Её когти сжали горло бабуина.

- Что ты говорил про мою маму?!!! Что с ней?!!! И вообще, что здесь происходит?! Говори, иначе я убью тебя!!!

Клеон сглотнул. Она слышала их разговор! О, Боже, только не это! Но тут он вспомнил про отца и семью. Его глаза наполнились ненавистью:

- Умолять тебя о пощаде?! Ха, да мне плевать на тебя, на вас всех!!! Я ненавижу вас, львов! Когда-то давно Ватумва убил моего отца и всю семью за то, что мой отец отказался признать его власть над собой, быть у него в подчинении придворным шаманом. Молодой Ватумва не терпел непокорных его власти. Я один спасся. Я долго готовил свой план мести. Ты даже не представляешь, как долго я терпел, и какое блаженство я теперь испытываю! Мой план удался! Я уничтожил Ватумву и извел почти весь его род! Я вернулся, встретил Оскара. Тот всегда мечтал занять место Ватумвы, но был трусом, заносчивым и занудным ничтожеством! Оскар хотел получить власть, не запачкав при этом лапы в крови. Он решил организовать убийство Ватумвы. Я предложил ему план. Я втерся в доверие короля, это было легко. Я знал, что он часто ссорился с Вайей и предложил доказать смелость, уйдя в Саванну Невозвращения. Так Оскар стал править в первый раз. Правда, ему мешал еще и Макс, который становился Королем после совершеннолетия. Но я и его спровадил туда. Люди должны были убить их обоих. Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему они этого не сделали сразу. А тут твоя мать вмешалась. Пришлось изменить план. Но даже твоя мать не смогла мне помешать! Несколько дней назад прилетел вестник от Мвекунду. Он позвал тебя и Оскара на свадьбу твоей матери с Рамзесом, сыном Мвекунду, причем очень срочно, заодно рассказал про Макса. Оскар отправил вестника обратно, но промолчал всем, что Макс выжил, а Ватумва – нет. Он искал меня. А я и так все предвидел заранее. Если бы Макс не выжил, хорошо, выжил – ему придется сразиться с Оскаром. В любом случае, он умрет. Он не сможет победить.

- А моя мама?!!! – Калаша едва сдерживалась.

- Прости, ничего личного. Она помогала Максу, Оскар требовал устранить её. Я наложил очень хорошее проклятие медленной смерти. Она умрет уже очень скоро и почти безболезненно. Оскар, впрочем, тоже, правда, много позже, убив сначала Макса. Он тоже охотился на мою семью. А Вайя – от тоски и предательства Оскара. Они все умрут! Класс!!! Ха-ха-ха!!!

Бабуин стал истерически хохотать. Калаша в ярости ударила его по груди, ломая кости и разрывая плоть. Хохот сменился хрипом. Давясь кровью, Клеон стал быстро говорить:

- Ты…. Ты!!! Ты умрешь страшной смертью! Клянусь, моя душа не успокоится среди мертвых, пока ты будешь ходить по земле, и пока твой сын не убьет твоего брата!… Ты…. Тебя….

Он хотел что-то еще сказать, но не успел. Слова застряли в выгнувшемся теле и превратились в неразборчивый хрип, вскоре прекратившийся. Тело еще подергалось в конвульсиях и тоже затихло.

Калаша теперь думала только об одном. Оскар! Он один во всем виноват! Только он один!

Он не находил себе места. Весь его замысел рухнул в одночасье, когда несколько дней назад прилетел вестник от Мвекунду. Счастливое время его правления закончилось. Что делать?! Что?!!! Обратиться к львицам? Скорее всего, большинство его поддержит, ведь его правление было лучше, чем при Максе. Или, по крайней мере, ему так казалось. Хотя нет, не казалось. Ватумва был легкомысленным, да и Макс тоже. Какие из них Короли? А он был и умнее, и сильнее каждого из них. Профессиональнее. С ним имели дело, считались другие Короли. Да и при Ватумве переговоры готовил и вел он, этого влюбленного даже рядом не было! Ясное дело, что Королем должен быть только он, а не Ватумва или Макс. Но закон и Вайя не на его стороне. А это осложняет дело. Многие также уважают Вайю, поэтому могут послушать её. Кроме того, он сам обещал когда-то править до прихода Макса. Но кто это упомнит, кроме, наверное, Вайи?! Это было давно, да и Макс показал себя далеко не лучшим образом. Следовательно, шансы на поддержку большинства львиц равны 50 на 50. К тому же Клеон предал его. И как он этого раньше не понял?! Клеон вел свою игру и обставил его в два счета! Он мог отравить их всех, как Тиару, которая валяется тяжелобольной у Мвекунду и умирает, причем сделать смерть медленной и незаметной, но почему-то придумал этот сложный план с Саванной Невозвращения. Чем сложнее план, тем выше риски неудачи! Почему именно так?! И тут его осенило. Клеон специально их стравил, он хочет уничтожить всех, а значит, и его самого! Оскар развернулся и побежал к месту встречи с бабуином. Надо было убедиться, что он не отравил и его самого, как Тиару.

Белая шерсть мелькнула перед ним. Оскар остановился. Его удивленный взор уставился на преградившую ему путь Калашу:

- Чего тебе? Пропусти, я очень спешу.

- Я все знаю, - голос Калаши был зловеще тихим: - Убийца! Это ты все придумал и подстроил! Ты погубил Ватумву, ты пытался погубить Макса и мою маму! Они вернулись из Саванны!

- Ты что, с ума сошла?! Ты что мелешь своим поганым языком?! Как ты смеешь меня обвинять в смерти Ватумвы и других?!!!

- Я поговорила с этим бабуином, Клеоном, твоим другом и сообщником. Перед своей смертью он мне все рассказал.

Оскар замолчал. Он увидел кровь на лапах Калаши и понял: она не врет, она все знает.

- И что ты намерена делать? Расскажешь басни Клеона другим?! А кто тебе поверит?! Я – Король, а ты кто?! Ты убила советника Короля, нарушила табу. Ты преступница и придумала все это для избегания наказания. Да, вчера я получил вести: одну хорошую, другую плохую, Макс жив и скоро вернется. А спасшая его Тиара смертельно больна, она лежит при смерти, к тому же беременная. Выходит замуж за Рамзеса и ждет свою дочь. Это вообще в разуме не укладывается: быть при смерти беременной и выходить при этом замуж. А дочь сошла с ума, убила Клеона и обвиняет меня во всех грехах. Как ты думаешь, кому поверят? А?

- Ты приказал отравить мою маму. Я ничего не буду никому доказывать. Я спрошу с тебя. Я бросаю тебе вызов, Оскар!

- Что?! – Оскар поперхнулся от неожиданности: - Драться с львицей?!

- Ты забыл, я не львица, - произнесла Калаша и молниеносно бросилась вперед. Оскар не ожидал атаки, но успел отскочить. Однако Калаша не сбавляла темп. Она продолжала яростно атаковать, сбила льва с лап и повалила на землю. Оскар отбивался, как мог. Вдруг он осознал момент, что когти Калаши оказались у его горла. Холод пробежал по телу:

- Пощади! – прохрипел он: - Не убивай! Это Клеон все придумал! И он первым предложил отравить Тиару, я ему не приказывал этого делать! Я не виноват в гибели твоей матери! Пощади!

- Ты говорил…, - тяжело дыша, произнесла Калаша: - что справедливость всегда должна восторжествовать, что… нельзя быть милосердным к врагу. Ты сам это говорил. Ты убил Ватумву, отравил мою маму или позволил Клеону это сделать…, хочешь убить Макса. Значит, ты враг, и справедливость…. требует твоей крови! А еще ты…. говорил про стиль…. убийства, про изюминку. Надеюсь, теперь тебя мой стиль, наконец, удовлетворит!

- НЕТ!!!

Калаша сомкнула когти на шее и вцепилась в неё зубами. Оскар в последнем рывке, конвульсивно рванулся, чтобы сбросить её с себя. Калаша не отпускала и еще сильнее сомкнула челюсти. Послышался хруст шейных позвонков. Лев еще немного подергался и замер.

Калаша отошла от тела и осмотрелась. Приступ тошноты подступил к её горлу, тело дрожало. Наконец, она справилась с тошнотой и дрожью. Надо было идти к матери! Они говорили, что она у Мвекунду. Господи, она же не знает дорогу туда! Надо срочно спросить у Вайи!

В этот момент на поляне, где была Калаша и Оскар, появилась Луна:

- Привет! Я тут проходила мимо и…. О боже, это же Оскар! Его убили!

Тут она увидела, что лицо Калаши в крови, на когтях передних лап были клочки шерсти Короля. Луна вдруг все поняла:

- Что ты сделала, Калаша?! Ты убила Короля?!!!

- Он виновен в смерти Ватумвы. Он приказал отравить мою маму! Он признался в этом! Макс жив и скоро придет сюда! Я же должна бежать к моей маме, она очень больна!

- Никто не может быть признан виновным иначе как по решению суда! Ты помнишь этот закон?! Если он виновен, то его должны были судить. Теперь ты – преступница, убийца Короля!!! Что теперь будет?!

Луна огляделась и тихо прошептала на ухо Калаше:

- Беги отсюда! Беги и никогда не возвращайся! Если ты вернешься или останешься сейчас, тебя осудят и казнят! Уходи! Беги к своей матери!

- Но куда?! Я не знаю дороги к этому…. как его?... Мвекунду!

- Я тебе скажу. Отсюда ты пойдешь на север, вон к тем деревьям на горизонте, дойдешь до наших соседей, а они тебе точную дорогу и укажут!

- Спасибо тебе!

- Не за что. И помни! Тебе сюда путь заказан! Прощай!

Калаша побежала по указанному ей пути, а Луна отправилась домой сказать всем, что Оскар убит, а Макс жив и скоро вернется. Оскара ей лично было ничуть не жаль, этого стилиста никто особо не любил с его наставлениями. Особенно учитывая тот факт, что сам он никогда не охотился. И, как видно теперь, его знания стиля убийств ему никак не помогли спасти свою шкуру. А заодно Луна избавилась от соперницы. Она уж не допустит, чтобы её обставили во второй раз после возвращения Макса. Теперь, когда вернется Макс, Луна будет единственной кандидатурой на пост главной охотницы в отряде. Надо только не говорить, за что именно Калаша убила Оскара. Пусть это будет тайной обезумевшей от горя дочери Тиары. К тому же она часто конфликтовала с Оскаром, была почти неуправляемой в гневе. Тогда у неё не будет шансов на возвращение. Да, именно так она всем и расскажет. Именно так. Что она там говорила про свою маму? Что она тяжело больна? Нет, Луна, конечно, ничего личного против Тиары не имела, но её смерть была бы, как нельзя, кстати.

Через день после свадьбы, рано утром у Лизы начались схватки. Мвекунду выгнал всех из пещеры и позвал бабуина-шамана. К обеду она благополучно родила двух львят. Тогда же начались схватки уже у Тиары. Рамзес хотел было остаться, но отец был неумолим:

- Нет! Тебе там не место!

- Но папа!

- Я сказал: нет!

Не находя себе места, он бродил вокруг входа в пещеру, на страже которой сидел Мвекунду. У подножия сидели Макс и Бенгела.

- Эй, Рамзес, сбавь обороты! – сказал Макс: - Все будет нормально. А то уже в глазах рябит, честное слово!

- Не слушай этого олуха! – вмешалась Бенгела: - Ты очень волнуешься, и это нормально, в отличие от некоторых фэномэнально нечутких львов.

В этот момент из пещеры показался бабуин и жестом позвал Мвекунду внутрь. Все уставились на вход. Через минуту Мвекунду вышел:

- Потерпи еще чуть-чуть, Рамзес! Макс, проследи, чтобы никто не входил в пещеру, я сейчас вернусь.

И с этими словами снова исчез в пещере.

- Что там происходит? – Рамзес чувствовал, что-то идет не так. Зачем отец не пускает никого, но сам идет внутрь?

- Макс я должен пройти!

- Твой отец не разрешает никого пропускать внутрь. Прости! – Макс преградил путь: - Дождись отца.

- Я не могу! Там Тиара!!!

- Знаю. Потерпи. Твой отец знает, что делает!

Через несколько минут Мвекунду появился вновь и спустился к Рамзесу:

- Крепись, сынок! Тиара родила тройню, но из них выжил только один…. – тихо сказал ему на ухо и уже громче: - У тебя сын! Ты можешь войти. Только помни. Тиара очень, очень слаба.

Медленно, на почти негнущихся лапах Рамзес вошел в пещеру. Его любимая лежала в углу на боку посреди небольшой кровянистой лужицы, прижимая к животу лапами маленький мокрый дрожащий комочек шерсти.

- Привет. Как ты? – Рамзес тихо подошел и понюхал комочек. Комочек встрепенулся и стал попискивать.

- Привет…. – тихо ответила Тиара: - Нормально….

- Как назовем нашего сына?

- Я хочу дать ему одного храброго льва. Я хочу назвать его Цезарем…. Чтобы он был таким же храбрым и сильным….

Рамзес мгновение помолчал и сказал:

- Тиара, любимая! Прошу тебя, любое имя, кроме этого! Надо расстаться с призраками прошлого….

Тиара прикрыла глаза и тихо прошептала:

- Да, ты прав, прости…. Пусть тогда будет…. Айзек. Однажды я обещала назвать своего первого сына так….

- Хорошо, я согласен, как скажешь. Ты только не волнуйся и поправляйся.

Рамзес замолчал. Тиара попыталась приподнять голову, но не смогла. Она словно хотела что-то сказать, пока любимый рядом. Слова застряли в горле, уже не было сил, чтобы их произнести. Тиара не могла сказать, что больше уже не надеется увидеть новый день или закат старого дня, ощутить легкое дуновение ветерка утром или вечером, колыхающего её усики и кончики ушей, услышать утреннее пение птиц, что особенно любила раньше. Она снова стала радоваться утру и вечеру только благодаря Рамзесу, и теперь этого в её жизни не будет никогда. Темнота, пустота и оглушающая тишина подступали к ней. Она уже почти ничего не видела и не слышала. А вместо легкого ветерка ощущала холодок приближающейся смерти….

К Рамзесу подошел бабуин-шаман:

- Идите наружу. Тиаре стало хуже, мне надо осмотреть ещё раз.

- С ней будет все в порядке?!

Бабуин ничего не ответил. Он подошел к глубоко и прерывисто задышавшей Тиаре и приложил ухо к груди.

Сердце бешено колотилось, кровь прилилась в мозг. Рамзес был словно оглушен. Словно окаменевшими лапами он вышел наружу.

- Как назвал сына? – спросил поджидавший там Макс.

- Айзек…. – механически ответил он.

Он походил некоторое время вокруг на одном месте, потом увидел отца с вышедшим снова бабуином и подошел к ним. Они разговаривали вполголоса:

- Положение критическое, Учитель. Роды дали сильное осложнение. Тигрица теряет кровь, много теряет. Кровотечение полностью остановить не удается. Я сделал все что мог. Шансов, что она выживет, никаких. Началась агония….

- Нет, только не это!!! НЕТ!!! – Рамзес словно обезумел от этих слов и с завыванием стал кататься по земле, будто сильно раненый. Никто его не останавливал. Через час, обессилевший, он лежал у лап своего отца, смотревшего куда-то вдаль. Бабуина снова не было. Голос Мвекунду звучал как-то отдаленно, словно из другого мира:

- Ты должен принять этот удар и выстоять, сын мой. Тиара уходит от нас, уходит очень рано, но жизнь не останавливается, она продолжает свой Круг. Сейчас ты будешь чувствовать боль, обиду, одиночество. Но ты должен помнить – ты не один. У тебя есть мы. И есть твои дети – они теперь твоя семья. И в твоем сыне живет Тиара.

- Как же я выкормлю малышей? – пустым бесцветным голосом спросил Рамзес.

- Это хорошо, что к тебе возвращается твой разум, - ответил Мвекунду: - О малышах не беспокойся, их выкормит Лиза. Ты должен будешь воспитать и выучить их.

- А что с остальными? С не выжившими? Кто были они?

- Не важно, - ответил Мвекунду: - я позаботился о них. Ты должен думать о сыне!

- Пап, я не знаю, как мне жить дальше! Я не могу жить без Тиары! Я любил только её, она значит для меня все!!!

- Возможно, мои слова сейчас не к месту, сынок. Но послушай меня, когда-нибудь ты вспомнишь их. Для Тиары погибший Цезарь тоже был всем, но она смогла выжить и потом полюбить тебя. При этом она всегда помнила его. Пройдет время, и ты снова сможешь полюбить. Ты еще познаешь счастье своей семьи, если не будешь поклоняться мертвым. Запомни это.

- Она еще жива! Она все-таки выживет!!!

В этот момент на краю пещеры появился шаман. Рамзес привстал. Бабуин подошел и тихим, бесцветным голосом сказал:

- Ваше Величество, Тиара только что умерла….

Дальнейшие часы Рамзес помнил потом крайне смутно. Все было как в замедленном кошмарном сне, от которого невозможно было избавиться. Сначала все, кто был рядом, подходили и приносили соболезнования, потом было прощание с телом. Потом Рамзес уже совсем ничего не помнил. Только уже к утру следующего дня осознание происходившего начало возвращаться к нему. Огромная пустота наполняла его сердце и душу. И боль. Он больше никогда не услышит голос любимой, её ласковые слова по ночам, её неровное дыхание и никогда не ощутит нежное прикосновение к носу и щеке с легким лизанием. Он уже не представлял себе будущего без неё. И вот такое будущее наступило….

Ахади пробирался по знакомым местам Долины и, словно, возвращался в прошлое. Вот знакомый водопад, где он впервые встретил Уру. Она тогда сбежала от своего отца и искала убежища, хотела побыть в одиночестве. А он ей помешал. Вот и тропинка, по которой провожал любимую до дома после тайных свиданий возле водопада. Ахади хотел было пойти по ней, так как она – кратчайший путь к цели, но остановился – навряд ли здесь еще забыли прошлое. Есть риск встретиться со старыми знакомыми. Что было бы крайне неуместно сейчас. Надо сохранить тайну визита и пройти к Учителю как можно скорее. Хотя сделать это будет сложно – его земли в четырех днях пути отсюда по кружным дорогам.

Мвекунду утром в первую очередь подошел к сыну:

- Как ты?!

- Нормально, папа. Спасибо….

- Сынок, я хотел бы….

- Не надо, папа. Не надо слов. Я хочу побыть наедине.

- Да, Рамзес, я понимаю. Главное, не забывай про детей. Послезавтра Войшелк должен принести Киншасу и Траяна, ты помнишь об этом?

- Да, папа.

В этот момент появилась Бенгела с мокрым от слез лицом:

- Учитель, там прилетел вестник из земли Харабу. Я должна найти Макса.

- Он ушел на охоту рано утром, – ответил Мвекунду: - Прости, мы не стали будить тебя после этой ночи. Проведи меня, я поговорю с вестником сам.

Когда Макс вернулся с охоты с тушей импалы, его ждало озабоченное лицо Мвекунду:

- Макс, у меня плохая новость для тебя. Твой дядя Оскар погиб. Подробности мне неизвестны пока, прилетевший вестник их не рассказал. Но твоя мать очень ждет тебя! Ты должен возвращаться домой.

- Да, Учитель. Я сейчас же отправляюсь в путь.

Макс вошел в пещеру и подошел к Бенгеле. Она лежала и тихо всхлипывала.

- Бенгела….

Бенгела перестала плакать и посмотрела на него.

- Я пришел, чтобы… - начал неуверенно Макс.

- Не надо! – львица перебила его и отвернулась: - Ты уходишь домой и зашел попрощаться. Я ценю это, некоторые вообще просто уходят…. Я все понимаю. Все было просто замечательно, у нас были фэномэнальные дни. И особенно ночи! Что ж, я никогда их не забуду. Все правильно, не терзайся. Ты еще молод, красив, а мне уже старость светит на горизонте. Эх, прошла молодость Бенгелы, прошла! Теперь только воспоминания остались, да время на мемуары…. «Как я спасала Макса – Короля из земли Харабу» или «Мое знакомство с Тиарой», как тебе, а?!

Она мгновение помолчала и продолжила:

- Прости. Не обращай внимания на мое бурчание. Ты должен идти.

Макс молча подошел и нежно потерся носом о её шею:

- Я вообще-то пришел, чтобы забрать тебя с собой, Бенгела. Не важно, что ты старше меня. Я люблю тебя и хочу, чтобы стала моей королевой. Навсегда!

Бенгела поднялась:

- Правда?! Ты … ты не врешь?

- Нет!

- Но ты подумай, зачем я тебе? Я старше, у меня много жуков в голове. Ты подумай!

- Я уже все решил. Бенгела, прости, но, несмотря на мою большую и сильную любовь к тебе, я не могу тебя долго уговаривать. В моем королевстве беда, и должен немедленно вернуться. И я чувствую, что если мы расстанемся сейчас, то ты уже никогда не придешь ко мне. Не сможешь. Все. Надо решиться, Бенгела. Прямо здесь и сейчас!

Бенгела подошла к Максу вплотную, села и обняла его лапой:

- Макс, ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю?! Я тебя обожаю! Подожди. Перед уходом надо заглянуть к Рамзесу и Лизе.

- Да. И вперед – нас ждут фэномэнальные дни!

- Мальчик мой! – укоризненно улыбаясь и покачивая головой сказала Бенгела: - Это же мои слова! Ты быстро учишься!

Пока Макс прощался в пещере, у Мвекунду появился новый гость. Это был молодой лев, немногим старше Рамзеса, по имени Алекс – сын нынешнего председателя Совета.

- Здравствуйте, Учитель!

- Здравствуй, Алекс! С чем пришел ко мне?

- Войшелк передал Вам приглашение на Совет?

- Да.

- Так вот, Совет, должен состояться завтра. Папа просил передать вам указание Совета явиться туда вместе с Тиарой и Рамзесом.

- Это невозможно, Алекс, - сказал Мвекунду. Его слегка покоробила манерная речь молодого льва.

- Почему?

- Тиара умерла. Сегодня ночью, сразу после родов. Сильные осложнения. У нас траур. Моему сыну не до Совета сейчас. Передай мои извинения своему отцу по этому поводу. Что касается меня, то я приду. Кстати, а по какому поводу так спешно собирается Совет?!

- Примите мои искренние соболезнования. В Долине, Учитель, возникла серьезная угроза. Многие знают историю Тиары в Саванне Невозвращения, теперь же стал известен и её второй поход. И снова со счастливым концом. В тоже время, люди, о которых рассказывалось раньше, стали вторгаться в Долину. Они стали отлавливать других Королей. Пару месяцев назад бесследно исчез прайд на границе с Саванной, чуть позже – еще один. Тогда был сезон дождей, и все следы смыло. Правда, людей в Долине все же видели, однако, это еще ничего не доказывало. Люди иногда заходили к нам. Но две недели назад исчез еще один крупный прайд. На этот раз следы остались. Это следы людей, ведущие в Саванну. Они похитили львов и увели туда. Мы считаем, что это те же самые люди, каких видела Тиара. Она – единственная, кому удалось уйти от людей живой дважды. Совет хочет знать, кто они такие, и что делать дальше.

- Я могу рассказать всю её историю, я знаю.

- Совет хотел бы все услышать из первых уст. Очень жаль, что так получилось. Теперь у Совета нет надежного источника по вопросу людей.

- Подожди! – вспомнил Мвекунду: - Но ведь есть еще Макс и Бенгела. Они очевидцы. Макс тоже неплохо знает людей.

- Макс из Харабу?

- Ну да. Его же спасали, - ответил Мвекунду.

- Ну и отлично, - удовлетворенно сказал Алекс: - значит, завтра приведете на Совет их.

- Э-э, нет, не получится, - сказал Мвекунду: - Дело в том, что дядя Макса – Оскар, погиб, и ему пришлось срочно возвращаться. Макс не может покинуть сейчас свое королевство.

- И что же делать? - переспросил Алекс.

- По положению о Совете, в экстренных случаях он может собираться по месту жительства какого-либо Короля, нужного Совету. По-моему, сейчас именно такой случай, - ответил Мвекунду.

- Предлагаете провести Совет в земле Харабу? – снова спросил Алекс.

- А почему бы и нет?!

- Я передам Ваши слова отцу. Думаю, мы сможем собраться у Макса, скажем, через недели две.

- Отлично.

- До свидания, Учитель.

- До свидания, Алекс.

Глядя вслед уходящему льву, он тихо пробормотал:

- Эх, пришла беда – открывай ворота! Интересно, что нам судьба готовит дальше?

К нему незаметно подошел Макс:

- Учитель! Кто это был?

- А?! Это Алекс приходил, на Совет позвал. Кстати, ты знаешь, что Совет пройдет в твоей земле?

- Нет, Учитель….

- Теперь знаешь. И тебе придется там выступить. А ты, почему еще не ушел?!

- Я хотел сказать, что вместе со мною уходит Бенгела.

- Да? – слегка улыбнулся Мвекунду: - Это серьезно?

- Да.

- Поздравляю. Наконец, ты признался своей любимой, хотя всем все и так было ясно. Я искренне желаю вам счастья.

- Спасибо.

- А где сама Бенгела? – спросил Мвекунду.

- Она прощается с Лизой и детьми.

- Ну, пойдем, я тоже с ней попрощаюсь. И поскорее в путь!

Прошло три дня. Накануне Войшелк, как и обещал, принес детей Рамзеса – Киншасу и Траяна. Это были два очень милых котенка. Мвекунду поначалу боялся, что отец очень холодно примет их, тем более после смерти Тиары. Но Рамзес очень обрадовался и целый день играл с ними. В то же время, Мвекунду видел, как сильная депрессия пожирала его изнутри. Работа помогла бы ему отвлечься, только учить было некого – школы еще не набирались, а дети были слишком малы для учебы. Что касается Айзека, то Лиза выкармливала его и не отпускала, естественно, ни на минуту. Более того, она вообще предпочитала быть одной, так что сына Рамзес видел нечасто.

Утром четвертого дня его разбудил странный шорох. Чутье подсказало – у них гость. Мвекунду тут же проснулся окончательно и приготовился к любой неожиданности. Но гость оказался и вправду очень неожиданным.

- Ахади?!

- Доброе утро, Учитель! Давно не виделись, однако!

- Какими судьбами?! Что ты тут делаешь?!

- Я пришел повидаться с вами. Разве это недостаточный повод?

Мвекунду немного замялся:

- Повод, конечно, большой, но…. Если ты думаешь, что все забыть, то зря. Не так давно мне пришлось выступить на Совете, чтобы они передали… кхм… твою землю Мвонге. Прости меня, пожалуйста….

- Я не в обиде. Я нашел свою землю, мы очень счастливы с Уру.

- Да?! Кстати, как она?

- Привет тебе передает. И вот еще. У нас родились дети – Муфаса и Така. Муфаса будет следующим после меня. И я пришел, чтобы попросить твоего сына стать его Учителем, ведь наверняка он будет набирать школу. А где он?

Лицо Мвекунду омрачилось:

- Знаешь, у нас произошла трагедия. Рамзес полюбил одну тигрицу, они поженились, но после родов она умерла. Это случилось буквально несколько дней назад. Так что не знаю…. Рамзес просто места себе не находит. И школу не набирает.

- Прости. Я очень вам сочувствую. А кто-нибудь родился?

- Да. Мальчик выжил. Его назвали Айзеком.

- Да-а, просто я тогда пришел не вовремя. Еще раз прости, я тогда пойду назад. Приятно было увидеться снова!

В этот момент рядом появился Рамзес. На его лице промелькнула тень удивления, но тут же скрылась под маской скорби и грусти.

- Доброе утро, Ахади. Если его можно назвать добрым…. – бесцветно сказал он.

- Здравствуй, Рамзес! – ответил Ахади и добавил: - Я искренне сочувствую тебе.

- Спасибо.

Рамзес хотел пройти дальше, но отец остановил его:

- Погоди, сынок. Так дальше продолжаться не может! Тиары нет, но жизнь продолжается! Не думаю, что она хотела бы видеть тебя таким!

- Никто уже не узнает, каким она хотела бы меня видеть, папа, - тихо сказал Рамзес.

Мвекунду подошел ближе и обнял его:

- Послушай, у меня есть предложение. Тебе следует развеяться, отойти от скорби. Здесь многое напоминает о ней. Поэтому я предлагаю тебе пойти с Ахади….

- Со мною?! – удивленно переспросил гость.

- Да, с тобою! Забыл, что ли?! – Мвекунду подмигнул ему и продолжил: - У него есть сын, Муфаса, которого отец хочет отдать тебе в ученики. Только у себя, ведь тут Муфасе грозит опасность из-за Мвонге….

- Прости, папа, но я не могу сейчас брать учеников. И потом. Мы должны набирать школу, мы не учим индивидуально. Сам говорил!

Тут вмешался Ахади:

- Однажды ты хотел нам помочь, но тогда твоя помощь не была нужна. Сейчас нужна, но ты отказываешься помочь? Ты забыл свои слова: «Друзья моего папы – мои друзья!»?! А ведь друзьям помогают в трудную минуту, не так ли?

- Но ведь обучение наследника – это не трудная минута?! – спросил Рамзес.

- От этого зависит наше будущее благополучие, Рамзес. Твой отец прав, Муфасе тут грозит опасность, поэтому я не могу привести его в школу! И мне нужен Учитель, который смог бы научить его так же, как и твой отец – меня.

- Но почему я, а не папа?!

- Потому что у нас есть проблемы в Долине, требующие, чтобы я остался, - сказал Мвекунду: - Вся надежда на тебя. Это поможет тебе. Ты встряхнешься, придешь в себя и поможешь нашим друзьям. Я уверен, Тиара любила тебя именно за доброту, за отзывчивость, готовность прийти на помощь. Иди с Ахади, сынок, прошу тебя!

Рамзес ничего не ответил и ушел.

- Жаль, хорошая была идея…. – помолчав, произнес Мвекунду: - Но, похоже, не сработала.

- Да. Жаль мне его, очень жаль….

И тут Рамзес вернулся. Его глаза были мокрыми, но блестящими и полны решимости:

- Хорошо, я согласен! Только дайте мне пару дней – побыть с Айзеком.

- Хорошо! – обрадовался Мвекунду: - Я как раз ухожу на Совет, так что никто не станет следить за моим домом. Ахади, ты можешь чувствовать себя тут в полной безопасности….

- В полной безопасности я чувствую себя только дома. Рамзес, я не могу надолго оставить мой Прайдлэнд. Но ради тебя я согласен подождать тут. Три дня тебе хватит?

- Вполне.

- Хорошо. Покажите, где я могу остановиться на ночлег.

На следующий день Мвекунду отправился на Совет. Через неделю его уже встречал Макс:

- Здравствуй, Учитель!

- Добрый день, Макс! Ну, что у тебя тут нового?!

Макс сразу стал озабоченным:

- Учитель, вы знаете, как погиб мой дядя?! Его убила Калаша, дочь Тиары!

- Что-о?! – Мвекунду не верил своим ушам.

- Да, это так! Луна застала её на месте преступления. Калаша сбежала. Никто толком не знает, за что она убила его. Хотя у неё и раньше были стычки с дядей: не терпела его критики. И еще ей приписывают смерть Клеона – бабуина, советника Короля. Возможно, Калаша, случайно убила его, а потом, во время разбирательств с Королем, и Оскара. Вот так, вот….

- Да-а, дела….

- Мама чуть не умерла, когда узнала. Только весть о моем приходе спасла её.

- Проводи меня, я хочу её видеть.

- Да-да, конечно. Уже собираются члены Совета. И еще одна новость. У нас с Бенгелой скоро будут дети!

На Совете вечером собрались все Короли Долины. Такого уже давно не было. Заседание вел молодой лев – Алекс, сын старого главы Совета, предоставившего с согласия других такую честь ему. Алекс быстро огласил повестку дня. В ней значился только один пункт, известный всем: проблема людей в Долине. Сначала все слушали рассказ Макса. Потом начались дебаты.

Первым выступил самый старый Король Долины:

- Еще мой дед однажды сталкивался с человеком. С тех пор мы ни разу их не видели. Дед рассказывал, что они водятся на границах Долины, но очень редко заходят сюда. Им тут нечего делать. Нам нечего беспокоиться, люди никогда не причиняли нам вреда….

- Простите, уважаемый, но разве Вы не слышали рассказ Короля Макса? – перебил его Мвонге: - По-моему, от них исходит прямая угроза. Или вы не верите в рассказанное?

- Молодой лев, Вам бы поучиться манере не перебивать старших, - недовольно сказал старик: - Я прожил много больше и знаю жизнь лучше, но, кажется, Вас это не слишком смущает. Впрочем, Вас вообще мало что смущает в этой жизни….

- Господа, просьба говорить строго по делу, - вмешался Алекс.

- Я продолжаю. Конечно, то, что тут рассказали, ужасно. Но есть ли доказательства, что это были именно те люди, которые издевались над Королем Максом? Что именно они похитили прайды с границы?

- А следы? – спросил Алекс.

- А вы, простите, уверены, что это следы именно тех людей? Людей много, они разные. Вы как определили, что это были именно мучители львов из Саванны невозвращения?! Вы знали их запахи, вы видели, как люди похищали львов лично?!

- При появлении людей даже птицы разлетаются, а он все свое – люди не опасны, потому что раньше не трогали! – не унимался Мвонге: - Да, никто лично не видел похищения львов! Но разве рассказанного мало, чтобы понять: угроза есть и она вполне реальна?!

- Молодой лев кипятится, потому что он живет на границе. Это понятно и простительно.

- А вы стары и живете в центре! И ваша позиция непростительна!!

- Молодой лев слишком часто пылает гневом на окружающих. Это не хорошо!

Мвонге хотел что-то страстно возразить, но Алекс перебил:

- Господа, только без личностей! Давайте говорить по сути дела!

- Можно мне слово сказать? – спросил Мвонге.

- Да, Учитель, говорите.

Мвекунду осмотрел всех, прокашлялся и начал:

- Мне кажется, вы неправильно ставите вопрос. Дело не в том, похитили наших братьев по крови люди из Саванны или нет, дело в самой Саванне. Там убивают львов ради забавы, убивают массово. И даже если не эти люди похитили львов, само существование Саванны представляет для нас угрозу. Ведь люди из Саванны не ограничатся только чужими львами. Они убили, как минимум, одного нашего Короля – Ватумву, в чьей земле мы с вами собрались. Кто из вас гарантирует, что они не придут и не заберут любого из Вас? Ваших жен, детей, львиц?!

Воцарилось молчание. Прервал его Алекс:

- Что Вы предлагаете, Учитель?

- История Тиары весьма поучительна для нас. Люди не так уж и страшны. Мы боялись Саванны, не зная, что там, но зная лишь про неизбежную смерть льва, попавшего туда. Теперь мы знаем, кто нас там убивает и почему. А еще мы знаем, что люди также смертны, и что оттуда можно вернуться живым. Тиаре это удалось дважды, причем последний раз она была не одна. Все вернулись живыми. И еще удалось спасти Макса – сына Ватумвы. Вот вам ответ, что делать!

- Поясните свою мысль, пожалуйста, - произнес Алекс в тишине.

- Мы должны пойти большим отрядом и убить тех людей! – выдержав паузу, отчеканил Мвекунду.

Снова воцарилось молчание. Мвекунду удивленно оглядел присутствующих:

- Что? Разве я говорю что-то нереальное? Разве не мы – Короли всех живых существ здесь?! А чем люди лучше нас? Они так же смертны, их смогла убить Тиара, смог и мой сын Рамзес! Даже молодой лев смог справиться с человеком! Что же говорить про нас – зрелых, сильных и тренированных львов?! Или вы боитесь?!

- Так, стоп! – сказал Алекс: - мы все поняли Ваше предложение, Мвекунду. Давайте обдумаем его.

- А чего тут думать?! – встал Мвонге: - Вы все знаете мои трения с Мвекунду. Но тут я полностью за его предложение. Мы должны драться за свои земли.

- И кто пойдет в этом отряде? – спросил старый лев: - Наши молодые сыновья? А если этой, как её, Тиаре, просто повезло выжить?! А наших детей перебьют как куропаток? Кто заменит нас?

- Дважды ей повезло?! – хмыкнул Мвонге: - Один раз – совпадение, два – уже закономерность. Мвекунду прав: если нас будет много, мы сможем победить и выжить!

- Уже вечер, пора заканчивать на сегодня, - примирительно сказал Алекс: - Продолжим утром. И пусть каждый подумает над предложением Учителя. Спокойной ночи, господа!

Все разошлись, а Алекс подошел к молчавшему отцу, наблюдавшему за дебатами:

- Ну, что скажешь?

- Молодец! Вовремя остановил их. Так бы они проспорили до утра и ни к чему не пришли. А завтра они проспятся и уже будут в другом настроении. Так и надо держать!

- Я не о том. Я про предложение Учителя.

Старый лев прикрыл глаза и сказал:

- Предложение, конечно, дельное. Так и надо поступить. Но кто хочет сейчас большой войны? Большинство тут уже давно не воевало, забыло навыки. А вести на войну необученных солдат, значит, просто выбросить их. И если эти солдаты – чьи-то родные, трудно согласиться на их смерть даже во имя будущего спасения всех и вся.

- В мирное время сыновья хоронят своих отцов, на войне отцы хоронят своих сыновей…. – пробормотал Алекс.

- Вот именно! Ты угадал всеобщее настроение. Никто не хочет этого.

- Но что же делать? Если не убить людей в Саванне, то они придут сюда! Я согласен с Учителем.

Старый лев поднялся с земли и потянулся:

- Я тоже согласен. Но ведь и выход есть. Зачем тратить голубую кровь? Пусть дерутся обученные бойцы.

- Ты о ком, папа?

- О гладиаторах, аутсайдерах, о ком же еще!

- Но как их привлечь к походу? Чего им драться ради нас?

Старый лев глубоко вздохнул и продолжил:

- Земля, сын мой, земля…. Она их приманит! Мы наберем бойцов из аутсайдеров, пообещав им её навсегда.

- И создадим притон аутсайдеров недалеко от своих границ?! Ты в своем уме, папа?

Глаза старого льва сверкнули:

- Не говори так! – зло ответил он.

- Прости, папа….

- Аутсайдеры лучше, чем люди под боком. По крайней мере, с ними можно договориться, - снова умиротворенно продолжил лев.

- Я понял, папа….

- А что, отдадим им землю, устроим уже там бои гладиаторов. Так и будем их контролировать. Конечно, от набегов полностью нас это не спасет, но с отдельными отрядами аутсайдеров мы сможем справиться. Если сейчас справимся с этой проблемой….

- Как добиться нужного решения? – спросил Алекс.

- Я поговорю с Мвекунду, пусть он возглавит с Мвонге поход.

- Я, кстати, не думал, что Мвонге согласится с Учителем и встанет на его сторону. Они же, вроде, на ножах, да и не в его характере такое благородство. Да, папа, не зря говорят, что страдание облагораживает.

- Чушь это, сынок. Страдание не делает благородным, только мстительным и мелочным. Мвонге жаждет крови, ему все равно, чьей. Поэтому остерегайся его. Пусть идет в поход с Учителем.

- А мы что будем делать?

- Мы же предоставим им бойцов. Только про подробности соглашения с аутсайдерами сейчас помолчим. Ты убедишь остальных поддержать решение на Совете. А потом пойдем к аутсайдерам – набирать бойцов.

- А не страшно?

- Аутсайдеров бояться – Совет не возглавлять. Знаешь такую поговорку?

- Нет.

- Тогда запомни! – сказал старый лев и почесал за ухом: - Ладно, есть у меня там двое знакомых – Абдула и Бакстер. Думаю, они согласятся на поход. А теперь все по местам!

Калаша спешила, как могла. Но ей долго никто толком не мог показать правильную дорогу. Путь, указанный Луной, привел в никуда. Соседи не стали ей помогать, только прогнали. Пришлось идти дальше, к другим соседям. Те указали путь к своим соседям. И так из одной земли в другую. Спустя месяц, почти в полном отчаянии, она вышла к незнакомым большим землям, где встретила молодую львицу:

- Ты кто?!

- Я… Я… - Калаша отдышалась и спросила: - Как мне пройти к Мвекунду?

- К Учителю? – переспросила львица.

- Да. Он здесь живет?

- Нет. Его нет в долине.

- То есть как?! – Калаша присела на землю.

- А вот так. Он ушел в поход недавно и еще не вернулся. Там сейчас никого нет.

Сердце Калаши стало биться очень быстро.

- А знаешь ли ты что-нибудь о Тиаре? Она была у него недавно….

Глаза львицы стали грустными:

- Эта странная львица с полосками, что спасла Короля Макса? Она умерла. Почти месяц назад.

В глазах Калаши потемнело, она, словно, проваливалась в темноту.

- С одной стороны мне её жаль, - продолжала львица: - молода еще была, только что родила сына…. А с другой стороны – нет. Она отняла у меня моего жениха – сына Мвекунду Рамзеса. У нас тоже родились дети, но меня вынудили их отдать в семью Учителя. Боже, зачем я согласилась на это?! Теперь их тоже нет, Рамзес тоже ушел, другая львица их забрала и воспитывает неизвестно где. Так что все же нет, не жаль её. Её смерть была наказанием за то, что разлучила нас с Рамзесом и отняла моих детей….

Львица не успела договорить. С яростным криком Калаша набросилась на неё, разрывая её тело когтями и вгрызаясь во все, что могла достать. Когда Калаша пришла в себя, перед ней в широко растекавшейся луже крови лежало мертвое тело Лейлы. Калаша никогда не узнала имя этой львицы. В страхе и паническом отчаянии она побежала прочь. Оскар был прав, Калаша плохо контролировала свои эмоции….

Она шла, не разбирая дороги. Ей было все равно, что происходит вокруг, где она и что с ней. И вдруг, одним утром, она услышала знакомый голос, из далекого детства:

- Привет!

Она внимательно смотрела на белого льва, пытаясь вспомнить его имя, но никак не могла:

- Эй, я поздоровался с тобой! Ты что, не узнаешь меня?

- Я …. Я не помню, - пробормотала Калаша.

- Это же я, Мтая!

- Ты?!

- Ну, да! – ответил лев и спросил: - Что ты тут делаешь?

- И ты еще спрашиваешь?! Из-за тебя нас выгнал твой отец! Я вспомнила, мне мама все рассказала!

- Прости, я честно, не хотел, чтобы все так вышло….

Калаша встала:

- Уходи отсюда! Иначе я за себя не ручаюсь! Я уже убивала львов.

Мтая сделал шаг назад:

- Подожди! Я всего лишь хотел извиниться перед твоей матерью….

- Слишком поздно! Она умерла!

Мтая опустил голову:

- Сочувствую. А я тоже потерял своих родителей. Их убили.

- Мне все равно!

Мтая вздохнул и огляделся по сторонам. Потом подошел поближе и сел:

- Знаешь, только сейчас я понял, что такое одиночество! Одному тяжело выжить, особенно, таким как ты или я!

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Калаша.

- Посмотри на нас. Мы не такие, как все. Мы выделяемся. Именно поэтому нас везде гонят прочь. Или ты в другом прайде?

- Нет. Я одна.

- Я так и думал! – сказал Мтая.

Они немного помолчали. Мтая первым нарушил молчание:

- Знаешь, это судьба! То, что мы встретились. По одному нам не выжить, а вместе мы сила….

- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросила Калаша.

- А то! – Мтая стал быстро говорить: - Если мы будем вместе, то у нас есть шанс найти землю и основать свой прайд! Начать все сначала. Ты и я! Знаешь, я ведь по-настоящему любил твою мать! Это все отец неправильно понял, даже слушать не стал! Вот за ту несправедливость мы все и понесли наказание, лишились всего. А мои родители – еще и жизни. Но теперь есть шанс все исправить.

- Ты предлагаешь мне стать твоей женой?!

- Нет…. – замялся Мтая: - я не настаиваю сразу. Насильно мил ведь не будешь. Если ты не полюбишь меня, я ничего не буду иметь против. Но я предлагаю жить вместе. В смысле, выживать. Тебе, ведь, как и мне, нечего терять, правда?

И Калаша вдруг, сама того не предполагая, согласилась с ним.

А в этот день, где-то на восточной окраине Прайдлэнда, Рамзес придирчиво осматривал своего первого ученика. Муфаса поздоровавшись, сидел тихо, не шевелясь.

- Из него выйдет хороший Король, Ваше Величество! – заключил Рамзес после осмотра.

- Зови меня по имени, Рамзес. Как и твой отец, - сказал Ахади: - Я рад, что Муфаса понравился тебе!

- А где брат? – спросил Рамзес: - Почему его нет здесь?

- Така не будет учиться с Муфасой, - ответил Ахади: - Я уже выбрал наследника и хочу, чтобы он учился один.

- Это несправедливо по отношению к нему, - сказал Рамзес: - Когда Така вырастет, он может затаить обиду и даже отомстить. Может, все же передумаете? Гораздо проще будет выучить их двоих, а там пусть правит достойнейший….

- Я уде принял решение! – резко ответил Ахади и чуть тише: - Я Таку беру на себя и сам буду его учить. К тому же он ничего не узнает про тебя. Отныне это место принадлежит тебе. Ты будешь тут жить, я же буду приводить Муфасу к тебе каждое утро и забирать после полудня.

- Я все же не думаю, что эта тайна не станет явью….

- Я же сказал, Така – не твоя проблема, - раздраженно сказал Ахади и тут же извинился: - Прости, у нас снова проблемы с гиенами! На взводе я….

- Понимаю, - сказал Рамзес: - Хорошо. Меня все устраивает. Но только одно условие. Через полгода я обязательно вернусь в Долину, к Айзеку. Чтобы закончить обучение, Муфаса должен пойти со мной. Как это ты скроешь от Таки или объяснишь ему?

- У меня есть план! – сказал Ахади и отвел Рамзеса в сторону: - Это очень жестокий план, но Уру будет в курсе, так что я уверен, сработает.

- Какой план? – насторожился Рамзес.

- Ты заберешь Муфасу с собой. И все.

- И в чем жестокость плана?

- Для всех это будет похищением, кроме нас, тебя и Муфасы. Понял? – прошептал Ахади.

- Вы в своем уме, Ваше Величество? – обескураженно спросил Рамзес: - Вы понимаете, что хотите сделать?

- Цель оправдывает средства. Нам важно сохранить твою миссию в секрете, поэтому мы готовы даже на это! – ответил Ахади и замолчал.

Рамзес помолчал, потом сказал:

- Что ж, это ваш Прайдлэнд и ваша жизнь. Я не уверен в исходе вашего спектакля, но все же….

- Все будет хорошо, Учитель, - ответил Ахади и продолжил уже громче: - Что ж, нам пора! Сынок, попрощайся с Учителем до завтра!

- До свидания, Учитель! – уже веселее сказал Муфаса, подойдя к отцу. Он устал и хотел как можно быстрее вернуться домой.

- Увидимся утром, Муфаса, - произнес Рамзес и подошел к краю выступа.

Солнце уже катилось к закату, окрашивая в оранжевые оттенки линию горизонта, на котором выделялась «акулья пасть» королевской скалы.

- Если бы Тиара могла видеть вашу красоту…., - тихо прошептал Рамзес, провожая взглядом две удалявшиеся внизу фигуры. Они шли друг за другом, и фигура маленького Муфасы плелась в хвосте огромной тени Ахади.

«Жизнь продолжается!», - подумал Рамзес и пошел осматривать свое новое жилище. В это же время тень Рафики отделилась от стены пещеры и тоже исчезла в наступавшей ночи.

**Эпилог.**

Прошло пять лет. Калаша с полугодовалым сыном Джитузури стояла и смотрела на сидевшего на поляне молодого льва в окружении львят. Его золотистая шерсть с рыжими пятнами переливалась на полуденном солнце, а его грудь была белой, и через белую шерсть на животе слегка виднелся розовый шрам. Толстую шею венчала густая черная грива. Калаша знала только его имя – Айзек или, как его чаще звали, Шторм. Он недавно вернулся из пустыни, появившейся на месте выжженной земли Саванны Невозвращения, где участвовал в гладиаторских боях, к своему отцу – Рамзесу. Весть о его триумфальном возвращении быстро распространилась по Долине. Калаша знала, что он – сын Тиары, её брат. Она узнала это много позже, когда они с Мтаей, наконец, нашли землю и осели. До этого они три года ходили по Долине в поисках своей доли. Калаше много приходилось драться, но, в конце концов, они смогли отвоевать кусочек земли. Однако, когда Мтая стал Королем, он вскоре выгнал её, взяв Королевой более молодую львицу. Он обвинил её в неспособности дать ему наследника, но когда выгонял, Калаша носила под сердцем его сына.

Калаша всегда помнила про Рамзеса и своего брата, собирала всевозможные слухи про них. Она знала, что Мвекунду не вернулся из своего последнего похода, как и многие львы, ушедшие с ним. Из жителей Долины вернулся только Мвонге. Его дочь, Лиза с детьми пряталась, пока не вернулся Рамзес и не принял школу. Когда Мтая выгнал её, Калаша хотела вернуться к Рамзесу. Но к тому времени, когда она появилась рядом с их землей, Рамзес уже был женат на другой. К тому же родился Джитузури. Кому нужна одинокая львица с полосками да еще с малышом, тоже не похожим на других?! Калаша решилась воспитывать малыша одна.

Шторм заметил гостью и подошел к ней:

- Привет! Как дела?

- Привет! – улыбнулась Калаша: - У меня все нормально.

- А это кто с тобой?

- Это мой сын, Джиту.

Шторм присмотрелся к котенку и сказал:

- Из него получится сильный лев. Ты пришла отдать его в школу? Тогда прости, он еще слишком мал.

- Нет-нет, я не по этому поводу. Мы просто гуляли тут неподалеку вот и остановились.

Калаша замолчала. Шторм пристально рассматривал её и тоже ничего не говорил. В этот момент на поляне появился Рамзес. Калаша тут же засобиралась:

- Прости, Шторм, нам пора. Джиту, говори «До свидания!» и следуй за мною!

- До свидания! – сказал Джитузури.

- До свидания…. – несколько озадаченно ответил Шторм.

Калаша поспешила уйти, чтобы не встречаться с Рамзесом. Ей было тяжело вспоминать, глядя на него, про маму, которая, будучи тяжело больной, вышла за него замуж. И главное. Калаша отчетливо помнила проклятие того бабуина, Клеона. Её брата убьет её сын. Она забыла про него, пока не было детей, но когда родился Джиту, Клеон приснился ей. И она вспомнила его проклятие. Поэтому она стала держаться от них подальше. Она помнила, что плохо справляется с гневом. Её вспыльчивость и сила вполне могли передаться Джиту. И как знать, что он мог сделать со Штормом в гневе?! Нет, она должна все же уйти.

- Кто это был? – спросил Рамзес, глядя на уходившую львицу с котенком.

- Калаша. Странная львица, папа, - ответил Шторм.

- Чем она странная?

- Не знаю. Она внезапно появилась неделю назад, мы пару раз встречались, «привет - пока» и все. Она ничего не говорит про себя. Но её взгляд!..

- А что с ним?

- Он просто незабываемый, - задумчиво ответил Шторм.

- Эй, да ты не влюбился ли в эту незнакомку, а, сынок? – шутливо спросил Рамзес.

Шторм ничего не ответил.

- Ладно, заканчивай тут, и пошли обедать. Сегодня Киншаса и Траян приходят к нам!

- Да?! Вот здорово! Будет хоть с кем нормально поговорить! – весело откликнулся Шторм: - А то все про охоту да про школу! А что в Долине делается, уже и не знаешь….

И вместе они пошли домой. Больше он никогда Калашу не видел.

_(КОНЕЦ)_


End file.
